Tanz der Vampire
by Coppelius
Summary: Harry x Draco FF YAOI! don't like, don't read! NICHT ABGESCHLOSSEN! Kp 14 von 21 on
1. Chapter 1

1. Geschöpf der Nacht

Er wehrte sich schon eine ganze Weile nicht mehr und ließ die Tritte und Schläge über sich ergehen, die immer wieder auf ihn niederprasselten. Zählen konnte er sie schon lange nicht mehr und auch die Schmerzen, die langsam seinen Verstand vernebelten, konnte er nicht mehr genau ausmachen.

Immer wieder vernahm er hässiges Gelächter, das beinahe noch mehr schmerzte, als die vielen Schürfwunden und blauen Flecken, die ihn bedeckten. Sie erniedrigten ihn, ergötzten sich an seiner Hilflosigkeit, labten sich an seiner Schwäche, an seinen Tränen der Hoffnungslosigkeit, die unaufhaltsam seine Wangen hinunterflossen und sich mit seinem Schweiß und Blut vermischten.

Doch keine Schmerzenschreie, kein Flehen an seine Peiniger kam über seine Lippen. Stumm presste er den Mund zu und starrte gebannt auf die Pfütze, die nur cm entfernt von seinem Gesicht die Strasse bedeckte. In diesem Moment kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sich sein Hals ziemlich trocken anfühlte und er unbedingt etwas trinken wollte. Er lächelte schwach über sich selbst, zuckte aber in der nächsten Sekunde zusammen, als sich eine überdimensionale fette Hand in seine schwarzen längeren Haare krallte und ihn brutal daran hochzog.

"Du kannst ja noch lachen. Aber das treiben wir dir auch noch aus.", sprach ein dicker Junge hämisch und schlug dem Schmächtigen mit der Faust ins Gesicht. Dabei ließ er die Haare los und so fiel der Junge hart auf die Asphaltstrasse.

Dies ließ dem Schwarzhaarigen Sterne sehen und er stöhnte schwach auf. Wie sehr wünschte er sich jetzt die befreiende Schwärze, die nur ansatzweise seine Gedankengänge lahm legte. Sollte sie ihn überwältigen und in eine andere Welt mitnehmen, nur damit er diese Qual, die Hölle auf Erden, nicht mehr mitmachen musste!

Wieder traten die anderen auf ihn ein, doch nicht lange. Sie verloren irgendwann die Lust daran und hielten in ihrem Tun inne.

"Tja, Kleiner, du machst keinen Spaß mehr. Wir sehen uns dann zu Hause.", lachte Dudley Dursley fies und verschwand mit seinen Freunden am Ende der Gasse.

"Das war Klasse, Big D.", vernahm der zierliche Junge noch, als die anderen um die Ecke bogen.

Etliche Minuten lag der Junge noch zusammengekrümmt auf dem Asphalt. Erst mit dem Einsetzen des Regens, der von einer zur anderen Sekunde wie die Niagarafälle auf ihn stürzten, kam Bewegung in den geschundenen Körper. Wankend stand er auf und presste sofort seine verkratzte Hand auf den Bauch, als ein stechender Schmerz ihn durchzuckte. Langsam, so als ob die Bewegung Schmerzen bereitete,hob der Schwarzhaarige den Kopf gen Himmel und kniff halb die Augen zu, da der Regen in seine Augen tropfte. Das machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass er seine Brille nicht aufhatte. Seine Augen tasteten jetzt die Strasse nach dem Gestell ab, doch finden konnte er es nicht. Resignierend zuckte er mit den Schultern. Zischend schloss er die Augen, als er dadurch die Wunden an seinem Rücken beanspruchte. Wieder schaute er dann in den Himmel und musterte die stürmischen grauen Wolken.

Für einen winzigen Augenblick sah er genau in der Farbe Augen vor sich, die ihn kalt und eingebildet ansahen. Er schüttelte dieses Bild ab. Jetzt war nicht der Moment, an so etwas zu denken.

Immer einen Schritt vor den anderen, bewegte er sich zum Ende der Sackgasse, in die er von Dudley und seinen Freunden hineingezogen worden war. Es kam ihn so vor, als ob er eine Ewigkeit dafür brauchte, doch aufseufzend drehte er sich um die Ecke auf die Hauptstrasse hinaus, stockte aber mitten in der Bewegung und prallte dann zurück. Zitternd blickte er zu der fremden Gestalt hoch die ihn aus kalten schwarzen Augen musterte und sich über die Lippen leckte.

"Du siehst aber schlimm aus, Jungchen. Soviel... Blut.", hauchte der Mann mit einer rauen Stimme, die bei dem Jungen eine Gänsehaut hervorrief. Starr vor Angst saß der Junge immer noch auf dem nassen Gehweg und krabbelte schließlich nach hinten, dabei aber vergessend, dass er sich wieder in der Sackgasse befand.

Der Fremde ging im nach, lässig die Hände in den Jackentaschen des langen schwarzen Wollmantels vergraben und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht. Dem Schwarzhaarigen fielen die ungewöhnlich langen Eckzähne auf und er hielt die Luft an. Das Grinsen der Gestalt wurde noch breiter und ein gieriger Glanz stahl sich in die Onyxe.

"Du riechst wirklich, gut mein Hübscher.", tönte die Stimmte des Mannes in der Gasse und kam dem Zierlichen immer näher. Dieser war mittlerweile an der Mauer angelangt und drückte sich mit wackeligen Beinen in die Höhe.

"Was wollen sie?", flüsterte er und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf an die Wand. Das brachte den Fremden dazu, auf den Hals des Jungen zu starren. Doch er beherrschte sich. Mit aufreizender Bewegung strich er sich eine seiner mittelbraunen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen.

"Du bist zu süß.", war das Vorletzte, was der Junge noch vernahm, als die dunkelgekleidete Gestalt plötzlich nur noch Millimeter von ihm weg stand.

Entsetzt drängte sich der Schwarzhaarige weiter an die Wand und schluckte hart. Das Gesicht des Fremden näherte sich dem Seinen. Der Junge spürte schon den ungewöhnlichen kalten Atem des Mannes und schloss panisch die Augen.

"So ist gut. Keine Angst. Ich will dich doch nur.", hauchte der braunhaarige Mann noch verheißungsvoll, bevor er sich dem Hals zuwandte. Dem schmächtigen Jungen durchfuhr eine plötzliche Ungeduld, die er nicht verstand und lehnte sich ungewollt vor, so dass er sich an den Fremden lehnte. Dieser lächelte noch mal freudig und biss fast zärtlich in den dünnen Hals seines Opfers.

Der Schwarzhaarige stöhnte wohlig auf und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Mannes. Leicht fühlte er das sanfte Ziehen an seiner Haut, das Sprudeln seines Blutes, das sich erwartungsvoll in den Mund des Vampirs, denn nichts anderes konnte diese Gestalt sein, drängte.

Die Beine des Jungen wurden langsam wie Pudding. Er schien plötzlich zu fallen, doch starke Arme umschlangen ihn und verhinderten einen Sturz auf die Strasse. Dankbar reckte er den Kopf weiter zur Seite und vergrößerte so den Spielraum des Vampirs, der sich noch weiter in seinen Hals vergrub.

Der Jungendliche spürte, wie sein Herz noch mal an Schnelligkeit gewann, dann aber stetig langsamer wurde und fast stehen blieb. In diesem Moment flitzte noch mal sein gesamtes Leben an ihm vorbei und er stellte mit gewisser Traurigkeit fest, dass er nichts, auch gar nichts vermissen würde... oder doch?

Der Vampir löste sich von ihm und leckte die restlichen Tropfen des jungen Blutes von seinen geröteten Lippen. Dann fuhr er schmeichelnd durch das verschwitzte und nasse Haar des Kleineren und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

"Willst du Leben oder Sterben, mein Junge. Es ist deine Wahl."

"Wahl?", nuschelte der Junge schwach und bemerkte dabei, dass er nur noch wenige Minuten in dieser Welt verweilen würde.

"Entweder werde ich dich hier liegen lassen oder du wirst zu einem Geschöpf der Nacht.", erzählte der Vampir weiter, während er immer noch durch die schwarze Haarmasse fuhr. Der Junge schloss dabei die Augen und überließ sich seinen wirren Gedanken.

Sterben... Tod... es hörte sich einfach verführerisch an und doch hallte in ihm die Frage: Lohnte es sich noch für etwas zu leben... und dann noch als Untoter?

Wieder sah er sturmgraue, fast silberne Augen, die ihm so kühl und schneidend vorkamen, doch plötzlich war in ihnen ein Feuer, ein Temperament, was er nicht verstand und eigentlich auch gar nicht dahingehörte. Und dennoch führte dies die Entscheidung bei.

"Leben.", krächzte er und öffnete die Augen um gen Himmel zu schauen.

Der Vampir nickte und biss sich ins Handgelenk.

"Ich hatte sehnlichst gehofft, dass du dich so entscheiden würdest.", sprach er wie ein Vater zu seinem Sohn und legte sein Handgelenk auf den Mund des Jungen. Dieser öffnete ihn wie aus Reflex und der erste Strahl des Lebenssaftes rann seine Kehle hinab. Instinktiv presste der Junge die Lippen auf die Wunde und saugte verbissen daran. Langsam lief das Blut durch seinen Körper und erwärmte ihn von ihnen. Doch diese Wärme blieb nicht, sondern wandelte sich in eine Hitze um, aus der ein brennendes Feuer entstand, welches ihn von Inneren heraus zu verbrennen drohte.

Der Schwarzhaarige löste sich vom Vampir und stieß einen markerschütterten Schrei aus, der nicht nur körperlich, sondern auch geistig zu vernehmen war und einem schier das Blut in den Adern erfrieren ließ.

Er rutschte wieder auf den nassen Boden und wälzte sich vor Schmerzen hin und her, krümmte sich, streckte sich, doch sie wollten kein Ende nehmen. Währenddessen erhob sich die Nachtgestalt gemächlich und blickte fast desinteressiert auf den Jungen hinab.

"Dein Körper stirbt. Doch bald wird es vorbei sein. In wenigen Stunden, dann wirst du dich selbst nicht mehr erkennen.", erklärte er noch teilnahmslos und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Doch der Junge wirbelte immer noch auf den Boden herum und wimmerte, kreischte und flüsterte. Immer wieder denselben Namen, obwohl er nicht wusste, warum gerade IHN.

"Draco.", schluchzte er und stellte sich seinen erklärten Hassmitschüler genau vor seinem inneren Auge vor. Er lächelte schwach, doch bei der nächsten Welle der Schmerzen verzerrte sich wieder sein Gesicht und er zischte. Dann riss er wieder die Augen auf und schrie mit aller Kraft, die er noch zusammenraffen konnte, in die Nacht hinaus:

"DRACO!"

Kilometer entfernt schreckte ein blonder, junger Mann aus seiner Lektüre auf und blickte verwirrt im Kaminzimmer umher.

Hatte ihn nicht jemand gerufen? Ganz klar konnte er seinen Namen vernehmen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich wieder seinem Buch. Fast vergessen war der Schrei seines Namens, als er plötzlich wieder seinen Namen verstand. Das Schullexikon für Zaubertränke rutschte von seinem Schoß und fiel krachend zu Boden, als der blasse Junge aufstand und im Zimmer umherlief.

Diese Stimme... er kannte sie... irgendwo her... Diese Stimme konnte er nicht vergessen haben... aber nie hatte dieser Mensch ihn mit Draco angesprochen... nein, Malfoy... und in was für einen Ton.

"Potter!", flüsterte er fassungslos und starrte aus dem Fenster. Das war Potter, aber wieso?

Irgendwie beunruhigt verließ er den Raum und ging mit schnellen Schritten in das Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters. Ohne Anzuklopfen stürmte er hinein, achtete nicht auf Severus Snape, der sein Patenkind erschrocken anschaute und baute sich vor dem Schreibtisch Lucius Malfoys auf.

"Vater, wir müssen Potter retten.", sprach er fest und verschränkte die Arme vor der muskulösen Brust. Lucius sah seinen Sohn entgeistert an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Warum sollten wir das tun? Potter ist unser Feind, Draco."

"Ach, wirklich?", meinte er nur sarkastisch und ließ ebenfalls seine Augenbraue nach oben zucken. Schweigend blickten sich die beiden Malfoy eine Weile so an, als der Tränkemeister sich räusperte.

"Wie kommst du auf die Idee, Potter bedarf unserer Hilfe?"

"Er hat mich gerufen.", war die kühle Antwort des Malfoyspross und drehte sich zu seinem Onkel um. "Und er klang nicht danach, als ob er mit mir ein kleines Kaffeekränzchen abhalten wollte."

"Bei Slytherin, wo hast du nur diesen Sarkasmus her.", sagte Lucius mehr zu sich selbst und stand seufzend auf.

"Ok, holen wir ihn. Der Meister wird sich freuen."

"Ist nicht wahr.", kommentierte Draco und wartete ungeduldig auf sein Vater.

"Weißt du wo er ist?"

"Nur ungefähr, Onkel Sev."

"Zeig es uns mit deinen Gedanken."

Draco nickte und konzentrierte sich auf die Übertragung der Bilder an seinen Vater und den Professor. Dann apparierten sie zu der gezeigten Stelle.

Der Schwarzhaarige lag immer noch wimmernd und weinend auf den nassen und kalten Asphalt der Gasse und rollte sich hin und her. Die Schmerzen ließen keine Sekunde nach und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich sogar noch verstärkten. Es fühlte sich an, als ob ihm die Haut von seinem Körper gezogen wurde und die Organe langsam und gemächlich wie Schokolade auf dem Herd, schmolzen. Außerdem empfand er die Kopfschmerzen so, als ob jemand mit viel Spaß und Laune sein Gehirn zerquetschte, um zu wissen, was herauskommen würde.

Jetzt wäre er am liebsten gestorben... hatte der Vampir nicht gesagt, dass er gerade stirbt? Hilflos schaute er sich nach dem Fremden um, doch seine Anwesenheit fehlte. Die Augenlider schlossen sich. Man hatte ihn alleine gelassen. Erst seine Eltern, dann sein Patenonkel, Sirius, dann seine Freunde, Hermine und Ron und dann der Phönixorden. Und zuletzt der Vampir.

War er ihnen so egal? Interessierte es sie gar nicht mehr, ob er von Voldemort getötet werden würde? Wahrscheinlich war selbst der nicht mehr auf der Jagd nach ihm. Ein freudloses Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Jungen. Wie unbedeutend konnte ein Mensch sein...

Plötzlich hörte er drei Plopps und darauf Schritte, die sich auf ihn zu bewegten. Etwas grob wurde er auf den Rücken gedreht und blickte sogleich in zwei sturmgraue Augen, die ihn durchdringend musterten.

"Potter, du siehst verdammt scheiße aus.", bemerkte der blonde Junge und grinste leicht.

"Oh, wie immer höflich und zuvorkommend, Malfoy.", murmelte Harry Potter und verzog sein Gesicht durch die Schmerzen.

"Tja, wenigstens kannst du noch kontern... Aber gerade so.", meinte der junge Slytherin noch, bevor er Harry hoch hob. Dieser stand schwankend auf seinen eigenen Füssen, musste sich allerdings von Draco festhalten lassen, während Severus ihn untersuchte.

"Meine Güte. Haben sie sich geprügelt?", fragte dieser und zog die Stirn kraus.

Der Gryffindor nickte und stieß ein "Cousin" aus.

Währenddessen musterte Draco weiter Harry, der sich durch die Schmerzen immer wieder beinahe auf den Boden geschmissen hätte. Sein Blick wanderte über die kaputten Turnschuhe hin zur zerschlissenen Hose, über den magern Bauch und dem zu weiten T-Shirt, bis hin zum Hals, zum-

Geschockt packte er Harrys Kopf und drückte ihn zur Seite, um den Hals genauer zu untersuchen. Zischend zog er die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein und tastete über die Wunde, die aus zwei kleinen runden Wunden bestand.

"Onkel Sev. Schau dir das genauer an." Entsetzt hielt er Harry immer noch an den Haaren, welcher sich schwach dagegen wehrte, doch es brachte nichts.

Severus befolgte Dracos Order und riss die Augen auf, als er erkannte, was der Gryffindor dort am Hals hatte.

"Ein Vampirbiss.", sprach er fassungslos und starrte den Jungen ins Gesicht.

"Was hast du gesagt?", fragte schließlich Lucius und ging ein Schritt auf Potterzu.

"En Vampir hat ihn angefallen.", drückte sich der Tränkemeister anders aus und drehte sich zu Lucius um.

"Ist er schon in der Umwandlung?"

"Nein, aber bald. Wir sollten ihn nach Malfoy Manor bringen."

"Das kommt nicht in Frage. Solch unreines Blut kommt mir nicht ins Haus."

"Wo soll er sonst hin, Dad? Willst du dem Lord erzählen, dass du Harry Potter gefunden hast, aber durch Ekel und Sturheit ihn nicht aufnehmen wolltest und der Orden des alten Knackers ihn mitnahm? Hey, da möchte ich gerne dabei sein.", stutze Draco seinen Vater zurecht und schlang seinen Arm um die Hüfte des schwachen Jungen.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, du hast eindeutig in letzter Zeit ein zu großes Mundwerk!"

Der Malfoyspross wollte schon etwas erwidern, als Severus mit einer Handbewegung die beiden Streithähne unterbrach.

"Dafür ist jetzt keine Zeit. Es beginnt."

Die beiden nickten und schauten sich den Gryffindor genau an, dessen Haut merklich blasser geworden war.

"Dann lasst uns zurück apparieren."

Und schon waren die vier Personen verschwunden und nichts in der Gasse deutete noch auf die schändlichen Taten der Nacht hin.


	2. Chapter 2

ACHTUNG! LEMON!

2. Die Umwandlung

Sie landeten in einem großen Gästezimmer, deren Fenster mit schweren Brokatvorhängen zugezogen waren. Lucius klatsche in die Hände und mehrere Kerzen im Raum entflammten.

"Das hättest du mal machen sollen, wenn Potter wach gewesen wäre. Der hätte dich bestimmt mit offenem Mund angestarrt.", grinste Draco schelmisch und verfrachtete Harry Potter auf das riesige Bett, auf dem locker vier Personen Platz gefunden hätten.

"Draco Malfoy. Woher hast du nur diese Sprache?" seufzte Lucius und blickte auf den Gryffindor, der sich schwer atmend im Bett umherwälzte.

"Die Schule ist heute anders als vor zwanzig Jahren.", antwortete er keck und setzte sich neben Potter aufs Bett. "Und jetzt?"

Severus seufzte. "Lucius und ich werden erst mal den Dunklen Lord über die Geschehnisse aufklären. Er wird entscheiden, wie mit Harry Potter weiter gehandhabt wird."

"Soll das heißen, wir werden derweil nichts tun?" fragte Draco mit gerunzelter Stirn und fuhr sich durch die etwas längeren, blonden Haare.

"So ist es, junger Mann. Du bleibst derweil hier. Pass auf ihn auf. Nicht das er aufwacht und abhaut."

"Oh ja natürlich. Wieso lässt du mich dann alleine bei ihm? Er könnte mich doch überwältigen.", sagte der Malfoyspross spitz und lächelte frech.

"Wir gehen.", orderte Lucius und warf seinen Sohn noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu. Die beiden Todesser verließen das Zimmer und ließen Draco mit Harry alleine.

Der Slytherin stöhnte auf.

"Man, Potter. Mit dir hat man auch nur Probleme. Jetzt darf ich auch noch deinen Aufpasser spielen." Knurrend verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und musterte Potter. Dieser lag immer noch unruhig im Bett und krallte sich in das Laken. Sein Gesicht war in eine schmerzhafte Maske verzerrt und der Schweiß auf der Stirn rann an seinen Schläfen hinab.

Draco rutschte näher.

"Wieso musst du nur immer in Schwierigkeiten geraten.", murmelte er und beugte sich über den Mitschüler.

Seine Augen wanderten über das kalkweiße Gesicht und blieben an den rosaschimmernden Lippen hängen. Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf. Was tat er hier?

Er müsste St. Potter eigentlich hier versauern lassen. Sollte er doch sterben. Das war nicht seine Angelegenheit und dennoch... der Schwarzhaarige zog ihn irgendwie magisch an.

"Super, Potter. Vielen Dank. Jetzt will ich dich schon vernaschen. Du schafft es noch, dass ich mich selbst ins St. Mungos einweise."

Draco strich durch die verschwitzten Haare des Liegenden und wischte mit seinem Ärmel über die Stirn.

Plötzlich murmelte Harry etwas und öffnete einen Spalt die grünen Smaragde. Der Slytherin zog ertappt die Hand weg und giftete Potter an.

"Na, wach? Wird auch Zeit, Dornröschen. Wir sind hier kein Hotel."

"Draco?"

Schon wieder nannte er ihn beim Vornamen. Diese Sache verwirrte ihn irgendwie, doch er versuchte diese Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

"Was, Potter?"

Harry schluckte und versuchte sich die Lippen zu befeuchten.

"Heiß. Mir ist so heiß. Ich brenne."

"Bestimmt nicht. Sonst würde ich nicht ruhig hier sitzen bleiben.", antwortete Draco und rollte mit den Augen. "Ich kann nichts tun. Wir müssen warten bis der Lord kommt."

"Voldemort?"

"Kennst du sonst jemanden, der sich so nennt?"

Harry lächelte gequält. "Du änderst dich auch nie."

"Warum sollte ich?", fragte der Slytherin und beugte sich wieder über den Gryffindor.

"Schlaf einfach, Ok? Ist besser für dich."

"Warum? Machst du dir Sorgen?"

"Wo denkst du hin? Ich muss dann wenigstens deine nervende Stimme nicht hören."

"War klar.", sagte Harry schwach und schloss wieder die Augen, um gleich darauf einzuschlafen.

Draco grinste. Typisch Gryffindor. Einfach nur süß. Hatte er das wirklich gedacht? Er war hoffnungslos verloren. Da würde es sicher nichts ausmachen diese Lippen zu kosten. Sein Gesicht näherte sich dem Mund des Kleineren. Kurz zögerte der Slytherin. Wäre es richtig, diese Situation auszunuten? Doch sein Einhalten währte nicht lange und so drückte er sanft aber fest seine Lippen auf die seines Gegenübers.

Er stöhnte wohlig auf und strich mit seiner Zunge über die Unterlippe. Köstlich und erregend zugleich. Den Geschmack von Blut glaubte er noch auf der kalten Haut zu spüren.

Seine Hand fuhr unter das immer noch nasse, weite T-Shirt des Schwarzhaarigen und wanderte über den schmalen Bauch und die Hüften. Sie strich zärtlich über die Brust und spielte mit den Brustwarzen.

Dabei hörte Draco nicht, wie sich die Tür öffnete und drei Gestalten den Raum betraten. Überrascht über dieses fast friedliche Bild stoppten sie in ihrer Bewegung und verfolgten das Schauspiel, das sich im Bett ereignete.

Ein Mann mit braunen Haaren und roten Augen lächelte wissend und räusperte sich laut.

Draco ruckte erschrocken auf und drehte sich zu den neuen Anwesenden um.

"Ups!", murmelte er und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch. "So schnell wieder da?", überspielte er seine Verlegenheit und musterte seinen Meister.

"Also wirklich, Draco. Potters Handicap so schamlos auszunutzen.", meinte Tom Riddle und grinste Draco belustigt an.

"Ich wäre kein Slytherin, wenn ich es nicht täte.", antwortete er fest und blickte seinen Vater an, der nicht sehr angetan schien von Dracos Tat.

"Wie weit willst du eigentlich sinken? Erst mal ist er ein Gryffindor und außerdem wird er bald ein Vampir unterer Klasse sein. Deiner nicht würdig.", belehrte Lucius Malfoy seinen Sohn.

"Aber Vater, für ein bisschen Spaß kommt alles gelegen.", grinste Draco und kniff ein Auge zusammen.

"Doch nicht Potter.", hielt Malfoy Sen. an seinem Standpunkt fest und schaute seinen Sohn böse an.

"Lucius, Lucius. Du hast dir den Potterjungen wohl noch gar nicht richtig angesehen. Er ist irgendwie attraktiv und ich glaube Severus stimmt mir da zu.", wandte sich Voldemort dem Tränkemeister zu, der seinen Gedanken nachging und dabei Harry genau gemustert hatte.

"Ähm ja.", war sein einziges Kommentar dazu und lief leicht rötlich an.

"Nur keine falsche Bescheidenheit.", grinste der dunkle Lord fies und starrte dann zu Potter.

"Erst mal sollte er aus den nassen Klamotten raus.", sagte Tom und mit einem Wink der Hand lag der Gryffindor mit trockener Boxershorts und T-Shirt im Bett. Dann ging er auf ihn zu und legte seine Hand auf die Stirn.

"Die Umwandlung wird bald vorbei sein."

Voldemort zog die Oberlippe ein bisschen hoch und untersuchte die Zähne. "Schon sehr bald. Die Zähne wachsen schon."

Alle stellten sich um das Bett und blickten zu Potter runter.

"Doch das Schlimmste kommt noch." Er drehte sich zu Draco. "War er wach, hat er

irgendwas gesagt? Wie er sich zum Beispiel fühlt?"

Draco nickte. "Ja, er meinte, ihm wäre heiß und es fühle sich so an, als ob er verbrennen würde. Aber das verstehe ich nicht, denn er ist so kalt."

"Das führt die Umwandlung so mit sich. Doch was mich zum Nachdenken bringt... ich habe schon viele Menschen sich in Vampire verwandeln sehen, doch bei ihm ist es außergewöhnlich." Tom stoppte kurz in seiner Erzählung und besah sich die Bisswunde am Hals.

"Manche Symptome kenne ich nicht. Seht euch nur mal die Wunde an. Sie ist fast gänzlich verschwunden."

"Was ist dabei? Bei uns verheilt es auch schnell.", fragte Severus nach und runzelte mit der Stirn.

"Ja bei uns. Doch bei ihm müsste sie so lange vorliegen, bis er vollständig umgewandelt ist. Kein gebissener Vampir hat solch eine Heilungskraft und schon gar nicht in der Umwandlung."

"Soll das heißen, er ist kein normal gebissener Vampir?"

"Sehr richtig, Draco."

"Mal wieder typisch. Potter muss mal wieder eine Extrawurst schieben.", schnaubte Draco und verdrehte die Augen.

Voldemort lächelte bei Dracos Mimik.

"Ja, anscheinend."

"Was ist noch nicht vorgesehen?", harkte Lucius weiter und sah seinen Sohn warnend an. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und grinste frech.

"Die Blässe. Schaut euch Draco an und dann ihn. Seine Haut schimmert fast noch weißer wie die seine."

"Fast wie bei einem geboren Vampir.", flüsterte Draco erschrocken über seine Überlegung.

"Richtig. Du weißt, worauf ich hinaus will."

"Moment, das ist jetzt selbst für mich verwirrend.", fassungslos starrte der Malfoyspross seinen Meister an und verzog den Mund.

"Ich werde der Sache schon noch nachgehen. Doch es gibt noch ein schwerwiegenderes Problem."

"Das wäre?" Lucius verschränkte genervt die Arme und blickte auf Potter herab, als ob er ein lästiges Insekt wäre, das man zerquetschen müsste.

"Normalerweise übernimmt der Vampir, der ihn zu Seinesgleichen macht, diese Aufgabe, doch da dieser ihn alleine gelassen hat mit seiner Qual, muss einer von uns dies übernehmen."

Tom seufzte und schaute jeden kurz an.

"Wie Draco erzählt hat, spürt Potter eine Hitze in sich. Diese ist gefährlich und könnte ihn töten."

"Und was wäre dabei? Potter ist ihr Feind. Würde er vernichtet werden, hätten sie ein Problem weniger.", sagte Lucius kalt und spießte den Gryffindor regelrecht mit den Augen auf.

Draco zischte und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten.

"Ruhig Draco.", beruhigte Tom den Slytherin und musterte ihn aus den Augenwinkeln. Sehr interessant. Nach außen hin spielte er den ärgsten Feind Harry Potters, doch Draco schien Gefühle für diesen Goldjungen zu hegen, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde. Das konnte noch von Vorteil sein.

"Nun, Lucius. Ich hatte nie vorgehabt ihn zu töten. Er wäre eine Bereicherung in unseren Reihen."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er da zustimmen würde.", meldete sich Severus zu Wort und setzte sich zu Draco aufs Bett.

"Oh doch. Ihr werdet schon sehen. Aber kommen wir auf das eigentliche Problem zurück. Wir müssen diese Hitze bekämpfen."

"Und wie?" Abwesend strich Draco über die eisige Wange Potters.

"Da ist die Schwierigkeit, oder auch nicht. Das liegt im Auge des Betrachters."

Voldemort schwieg und betrachtete jeden im Raum. Doch er hatte sich schnell entschieden.

"Draco, ich möchte, dass du die Aufgabe übernimmst."

"Ich?", fragend sah er zu dem Dunklen Lord. "Warum gerade ich? Außerdem, was kann ich schon ausrichteten?"

"Viel, Draco, viel!" Tom legte die Hand auf den Unterleib des Gryffindors und schloss die Augen. "Er ist noch Jungfrau.", stellte er überrascht fest.

Dracos Augen glitzerten. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass dieses Geschöpf noch die Unschuld in Person war. "Wirklich?"

Voldemort verstand und grinste anzüglich. "Allerdings."

"Moment, wollen sie damit sagen, dass jemand mit IHM schlafen muss, damit er überlebt?" Fassungslos schlug sich Lucius die Hände vor die Augen und stöhnte empört. "Dann kann doch nicht ihr ernst sein."

"Und ob. So wird nun mal bei gebissenen Vampiren vorgegangen."

"Ich mach's.", sprudelte es aus Dracos Mund. "Ich werde es tun.", schob er noch nach und nickte.

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!", presste sein Vater hervor. "Niemals" Hörst du? Du fasst ihn nicht an."

"Aber Vater, wenn du es vergessen haben solltest, ich tat es bereits."

Tom Riddle lachte schallend über diese Frechheit. "Ach, Draco. Du bist immer für einen Lacher gut.", kicherte der Lord und hielt sich den Bauch.

Irritiert blickten alle zu ihren Meister. Noch nie hatten sie Voldemort so frei lachen gesehen.

Nach einer Minute hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und kam wieder zum Ernst der Sache.

"Es freut mich, dass du es freiwillig tust. Obwohl ich mir den Grund denken kann."

Dracos Mund verzog sich zu einer Grimasse, während seine grauen Sturmböen über den Körper des Gryffindors wanderten und keinen Millimeter ausließen.

"Aber, Meister.", versuchte Lucius noch mal den Meister von der Idee abzubringen, doch dieser unterbrach ihn.

"Es muss sein oder willst du es lieber selbst tun?"

"Bei Merlin nein." Entsetzt wich das Malfoyoberhaupt einen Schritt zurück.

"Dann ist ja gut.", knurrte Draco und wischte eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht des liegenden Jungen.

"Wir sollten jetzt die beiden Turteltauben alleine lassen.", beendete Tom Riddle das Gespräch und verließ nach Severus und Lucius, der immer noch miesepetrig aussah, den Raum. Allerdings blieb er im Türrahmen noch mal stehen. "Viel Spaß, Draco.", wünschte er noch und zwinkerte mit den Auge, als die Tür sich auch schon schloss.

"Tja, Potter jetzt werde ich dir sogar den Arsch retten... oder auch nicht."

Draco strich mit dem Finger die Augenbraue des Gryffindors nach. "Und das Beste daran ist, ich werde meinen Spaß haben."

Wieder presste er seinen Mund auf die Lippen seines Gegenübers und streichelte mit dem Finger am Hals lang. Dann bewegte er seinen Mund zum Ohr und flüsterte:

"Harry, aufwachen!"

Die Lider des Goldjungen flatterten, blieben aber geschlossen.

"Da ist aber jemand hartnäckig.", hauchte Draco und begann am Ohr seines Mitschülers zu lutschen. Sanft leckte seine Zunge das Ohrläppchen entlang, während seine Hand sich in die Boxershorts schob.

Ein plötzliches Aufkeuchen ließ Draco in seinen Taten innehalten. Gebannt starrte er Harry Potter an, der die Augen aufriss und den Blick Dracos suchte.

"W-was t-tust du da?", stotterte der Gryffindor und unterdrückte ein Beben.

"Dich von der Hitze befreien, Potter. Lass dich einfach fallen und genieße es.", sprach er leise und leckte am Hals endlang, dabei streifte er die Bisswunde, was Harry erzittern ließ. Draco grinste erregt und verteilte Küsse über die Kehle zum Kinn. Seine Hand währenddessen strich mit den Fingerkuppen die Länge der Erregung nach. Harrys Zittern steigerte sich und zauberte eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen. Der Slytherin registrierte es mit Wohlwollen und nahm wieder die Lippen des Goldjungen in Besitz. Sein Zunge strich über die Mundwinkel und

suchte sich einen Weg ins Innere. Der Gryffindor öffnete ohne zu Zögern seinen Mund und ließ die Zunge passieren. Zärtlich doch unnachgiebig erforschte er Harrys Mundhöhle. Dabei streifte Draco die Eckzähne des Kleineren.

Er löste sich vom Goldjungen und zog ihm das T-Shirt über den Kopf.

"Lecker.", meinte er zu dem hinreißenden Anblick des schnell hebenden und senkenden Brustkorbes, wobei die aufgestellten Brustwarzen den letzten Touch gaben.

Wieder machte sich seine Zunge an die Arbeit jedes Stückchen Haut des Gryffindors zu kosten, während seine Hände zum Bund der Hose glitten und sie langsam abstreiften.

"Draco, nein. Ich-", stöhnte Harry und drehte seinen Kopf errötend zur Seite.

"Potter, ich muss es tun." Schmollend und vorwurfsvoll wegen dieser Unterbrechung, wollte er schon die Arme wieder wegziehen, doch Potter schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf.

"NEIN, ich will nicht, dass du aufhörst. Ich... ich will..."

"Was willst du? Du musst mich schon darum bitten." Draco konnte sich ungefähr vorstellen, was für ein Anliegen sein kleines Spielzeug hatte. Doch er mimte den Unwissenden.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, was du möchtest."

Harry schämte sich. Gerade Draco Malfoy tilgte dieses Verlangen, diese Hitze in ihm und dies machte ihn zugleich wütend und scharf. Er verstand sich selbst nicht mehr. War er überhaupt noch er oder schon jemand, etwas anderes? Verwirrt schloss er die Augen und flehte: "Bitte, Draco. Weiter und... und beeil dich. Ich halte dieses Feuer nicht mehr lange aus."

Der Slytherin nickte fast verständnisvoll und befreite das Glied von der Boxershorts. Über dessen Anblick so angetan, leckte er sich über die Lippen und beugte sich hinunter. Mit der Zungespitze probierte er die ersten Tropfen, die sich absonderten und keuchte wegen diesen himmlischen Geschmacks auf. So etwas Köstliches hatte er noch nie geschmeckt.

Harry schrie durch diese Behandlung spitz auf und krallte seine Finger in die blonden Haare seines Verführers. Doch als er plötzlich etwas Feuchtes und Warmes um seine Erregung spürte, war es um ihn geschehen. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer entlud er sich im Mund des Slytherin, der jeden Tropfen wie ein Schwamm aufsaugte. Grinsend krabbelte Draco zu Harry hoch und küsste die bebenden Lippen.

"Du schmeckst einfach phantastisch.", schmeichelte er den Schwarzhaarigen und liebkoste seine Stirn. Dies zauberte ein Lächeln auf das rosaschimmernde Gesicht. Fertig mit sich und der Welt schloss der Gryffindor die Augen und wäre fast weggedämmert, als plötzlich in seine Brustwarze gebissen wurde. Erschrocken riss er die grünen Smaragde wieder auf und schaute beunruhigt zu Draco.

"Hey, wir sind noch nicht am Ende, Potter. Das war nur der Vorgeschmack." Der Malfoyspross schlüpfte aus seiner Kleidung, wobei er den Zauberstab auf das Nachtschränkchen legte und sich wieder Harry zuwandte.

Sanft hob er die Hüfte des Goldjungen hoch, während er seine Finger in den Mund des Schwarzhaarigen schob.

"Das könnte jetzt eventuell wehtun.", warnte Draco den Kleineren und führte dann einen der angefeuchteten Finger in Harry ein. Langsam bewegte er ihn und weitete ihn so.

Sein Mitschüler zischte und eine Träne löste sich aus seinem Auge, die Draco gemächlich aufleckte.

"Keine Sorge, ich bin vorsichtig.", versuchte er den Zitternden zu beruhigen und schob einen zweiten und kurz darauf einen dritten Finger in ihn hinein. Harry wimmerte leise und schloss schmerzhaft die Augen, doch ein undefinierbares Gefühl, dass sich nach einiger Zeit als pure Lust herausstellte, bemächtigte sich seinem Körper und ließ Harry vor Erregung aufkeuchen.

"Malfoy, mach was.", knurrte Harry verlangend und warf den Kopf in die Kissen.

Draco verstand ihn nur all zu gut, denn auch er musste sich beherrschen, nicht einfach über den Goldjungen herzufallen, da sein Glied nach Erlösung schrie. Also zog er sich zurück und positionierte sich vor der Öffnung. Schnell liebkoste er noch die wunden Lippen, die Harry vor Erregung zerbissen hatte und drang in ihn ein, wobei er jedes Fünkchen Selbstkontrolle aufbringen musste, nicht einfach wild zuzustoßen.

Kurz hielt er inne, damit Harry sich an diesen Gefühl gewöhnen konnte. Doch der Gryffindor schien dies egal zu sein, denn er schlang seine Beine um die Hüften des Blonden und schob sich näher. Dabei glitt die Erregung des Malfoyspross noch weiter in ihn, was beide stöhnen ließ.

"Bei Slytherin, du bist so was von eng.", säuselte Draco und baute langsam einen Rhythmus auf. Immer wieder zog er sich zurück, nur um dann wieder mit voller Kraft in ihn zu stoßen.

Mittlerweile stammelte Harry nur wirres Zeug, doch auch dem Slytherin erging es nicht besser, zu sehr berauschte ihn diese Enge des Kleineren.

Der Schwarzhaarige keuchte nur noch und schnappte wild nach Luft. Diese Gefühle waren einfach zu viel für ihn. Tränen lösten sich aus seinen Augen und durchtränkten das Laken. Alles kam ihm plötzlich so klar vor, so richtig. Mit überdimensionaler Schärfe spürte er die blonden Strähnen in seinen Fingern, roch den Duft nach Sex und Blut in der Luft und fühlte die Erregung Dracos in seinem Inneren. Dies alles brachte ihn an den Rand der Klippe und mit zwei weiteren Stößen des jungen Malfoys kam er am heutigen Abend zum zweiten Mal zu seinem Höhepunkt.

Der Blonde wurde durch dieses Aufbäumen des Gryffindors mitgeschwemmt und ergoss sich tief im zierlichen Körper. Nach Luft ringend brach er auf ihn zusammen und leckte über die verschwitzte Brust, die sich schnell bewegte. Harrys Arme umschlangen seine Schultern und dessen Kopf vergrub sich in den längeren Haaren des Slytherins. So verweilten sie einige Minuten, bis sich Draco erhob und sich aus dem unter ihm liegenden Körper zurückzog. Er legte sich neben ihn, griff nach dem Zauberstab, säuberte sie und tastete nach der Bettdecke um sie beide zuzudecken.

Harry war schon längst eingeschlafen und schlummerte beruhigt und ohne Schmerzen zu empfinden. Über dieses Bild lächelte Draco schwach und mummelte sich in das Bett.

"Die Umwandlung ist wohl so gut wie abgeschlossen."

Zufrieden mit sich selbst, ergab auch er sich der Erschöpfung und folgte dem Gryffindor in einem erholsamen Schlaf.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Erste Bedrohung

Immer noch zutiefst erschöpft, öffnete er seine Augen einen Spalt breit und lugte in die Dunkelheit des Zimmers. Jemand hatte ihn geweckt. Sein Blick schweifte umher und haftete sich auf die Gestalt im Sessel, der wenige Meter vom Bett entfernt stand.  
Er gähnte herzhaft und schaute auf den neben ihn Liegenden. Sanft strich er ihm ein paar der schwarzen Haarsträhnen beiseite und kicherte.  
"Du hast es vollbracht, Draco?", kam es vom Sessel, worauf sich die Person nach vorne beugte.  
Draco nickte und streckte sich. "Aber ja, was denkt ihr von mir, Meister?"  
"Viel, was du aber sicher nicht wissen willst.", konterte Tom Riddle und erhob sich. Auch der junge Malfoy krabbelte aus dem Bett und schlüpfte in seine Kleidung. Beide gingen zum Fenster und zogen die Vorhänge ein Stück zur Seite.

"Tag.", murmelte Draco und kniff wegen der Helligkeit die Augen zusammen.  
"Ja.", antwortete der Dunkle Lord und drehte sich zu Harry um. "Sie müssen immer zugezogen bleiben. Als gebissener Vampir würde er im Sonnenlicht sterben."  
"Habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass er Merkmale eines Geborenen in sich trägt? Vielleicht ist er dagegen immun." meinte der blonde Junge und pustete sich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
"Das wissen wir nicht. Wir können noch nicht mal mit Sicherheit sagen, was er überhaupt ist."  
Tom zog den Vorhang wieder zu und marschierte zum Bett. "Irgendwie komisch...", flüsterte Voldemort eher zu sich selbst und rieb sich das Kinn.  
"Was meint ihr, My Lord?" Draco folgte ihm, setzte sich neben den Schlafenden und zog die Knie an den Körper.

Tom schrak aus seinen Gedanken und blickte verwirrt zu Draco, der gebannt seinen Meister musterte.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht."  
Der Blonde schmollte.  
"Na toll, tut man schon mal einen Gefallen und dann bekommt man keine Gegenleistung.", nuschelte Draco und legte den Kopf auf die Knie.  
"Pass auf was du sagst.", sagte Voldemort gespielt böse, seufzte aber schließlich.  
"Es ist eigentlich unwichtig... und es tut weh daran zu denken..." Er stoppte und fuhr sich durch die braunen Haare. "Sein Vater... James Potter... er..."  
Draco runzelte die Stirn.  
Was war mit dem Meister los? Warum wirkte er so verletzlich... so traurig? Welche Verbindung bestand zwischen Potter, dessen Vater und dem Dunklen Lord?

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sicher bildete er sich das nur alles ein. Und dennoch... irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht.  
Seine grauen Sturmböen wanderten zum Bett und hafteten sich auf die halbzugedeckte Gestalt, die immer noch fest schlief.  
"Ist auch egal. Lass uns gehen, Draco. Du bist sicher noch müde, außerdem wird Potter noch bis zur Abenddämmerung weiter schlummern."  
Doch der blonde Junge regte sich nicht. Er beugte sich über den Schlafenden und nahm eine Strähne des eigentlich komplett schwarzen Haares in die Hand.  
"Unmöglich!", hauchte Draco und starrte fassungslos die Büschel zwischen seinen Fingern an.  
"Was hast du?" Tom trat wieder auf Bett zu. Sein Blick fiel ebenfalls auf Potters Haare.  
"Rot?" Draco konnte es nicht glauben. Dünne Strähnen von blutroten Haaren schimmerten zwischen den Schwarzen hervor. "Wie ist das möglich? So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen."  
Voldemort wurde unruhig. So etwas durfte er bis her auch nur einmal miterleben und das war schon Jahrhunderte her.  
"Bei meinem Vater.", flüsterte der dunkle Lord ließ sich auf das Bett plumpsen. "Sein Erzeuger muss alt sein... sehr alt."  
"Hä? Ich nix verstehen!", grummelte der Malfoyspross und verschränkte schnuteziehend die Arme.  
"Draco, bitte.", stutzte er den wesentlich Jüngeren zurecht und fuhr dann fort. "Diese Haarverfärbung, keine Bange, es bleibt bei den wenigen Strähnchen, zeigt sich nicht bei jedem neugebissenen Vampir. Ganz im Gegenteil, diese Art ist äußerst selten."  
"Warum?", harkte Draco nach und beobachtete seinen Meister, wie ein Kind bei einer Gruselgeschichte.

"Neugierig bist du überhaupt nicht, oder? Wie ein Ravenclaw.", gab Voldemort hämisch von sich und grinste. Der junge Malfoy allerdings schnappte empört nach Luft. "Wie-".  
"Schon gut, war ein Scherz... Ja, er war jetzt nicht angebracht. Kannst aufhören, mich so schief anzuschauen." Jetzt grinste Draco frech.  
"Darf ich weitermachen? Gut. Also, wie ich gesagt habe, kommen solche Vampire nicht oft vor. Du musst nämlich wissen, je älter gebissene Vampire werden, umso seltener zeugen sie einen jungen Vampir. Tja, um es kurz zu machen, Potter wurde von einem der Älteren gebissen."  
"Und wie alt soll der sein?", gähnte Draco und kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Schlaf loszuwerden.  
"Bin ich allwissend? Einfach alt... vielleicht älter als ich und ich bin schon um die 2000 Jahre alt.", sprach Voldemort verstimmt und schupste Draco vom Bett.

"Ab jetzt. Du kippst ja gleich um und dann kann man soviel mit dir anfangen, wie mit diesem Schlafsack da drüben."  
Draco knurrte irgendetwas wurde aber durch ein weiteres Gähnen darin unterbrochen.  
"Ich? Müde? Nie!", kam es schwach von ihm und trabte mit hängenden Schultern hinter dem Meister her, der sich köstlich über den dümmlichen Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden amüsierte.

Langsam verschwand die Sonne blutrot hinter dem Horizont und tauchte noch alles in ein tiefes Orange, bevor der Mond ganz die Herrschaft am Himmel übernahm. Hell und gleißend stand er hoch an der Decke und lockte verschiedenartige Tiere und Kreaturen aus ihren Verstecken, die sich hocherfreut über die Nacht, auf Jagd begaben.  
Auch ein schwarzhaariger Junge kämpfte sich mit weit aufreißendem Mund aus der Bettdecke und rieb sich die Augen. Im ersten Moment völlig orientierungslos blickte er sich im Zimmer um und suchte nach etwas bekannten. Nichts. Wo befand er sich? Was war in der letzten Nacht passiert?  
Verwirrt setzte er sich an dem Rand des Bettes und schlug die Bettdecke beiseite. Er erschrak.  
"Nackt? Wieso bin ich nackt?" Er hüllte sich wieder in der Decke ein und bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen.

Etliche Minuten blieb er so sitzen und versuchte seine Erinnerung an gestern wieder hervorzuwühlen. Doch immer wieder tauchte nur das Gesicht Malfoys vor ihm auf.  
Harry seufzte und gab auf. Er hüpfte aus dem Bett, was ein Fehler war, denn er begann zu wanken und musste sich an der Wand festhalten.  
"Scheiße.", nuschelte er und strich sich eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht. Harry erstarrte. Rot? Auf zitternden Beinen tapste er zum nächsten Spiegel und musterte sein Abbild.  
"Bin ich das?" Seine Finger strichen ein blutfarbenen Büschel beiseite. Doch es war nicht das einzige, was er neu an sich entdeckte. Gebannt starrte er auf seinen eigenen Augen, die nicht mehr grün, sondern in einem heftigen blau schimmerten und mit silbernen Partikeln gesprenkelt waren. Harry fuhr mit der Hand über seine porenreine weiße Haut, die aussah wie Marmor. Aber erst mit den spitzen Eckzähnen, die kaum zu übersehen waren, schlich sich das Entsetzen in seinen Körper und ließ ihn aufstöhnen.  
Wer war die Person im Spiegel? Stellte er ihn immer noch dar oder zeigte sie ihm sein anderes Ich, seinen wahren Charakter? Nein, er war Harry Potter... oder?

Der Schwarzhaarige wendete sich vom Spiegel ab und ging auf das Fenster zu. Langsam zog er die Vorhänge beiseite und starrte den Mond an. Er muss den ganzen Tag über geschlafen haben, stellte er fest, oder aber er hatte nicht lange geschlummert, was er eigentlich gleich beiseite schob. Er fühlte sich einfach zu sehr ausgeruht.  
Harry hüllte sich weiter in seiner Decke ein und öffnete das Fenster. Genießerisch atmete er die frische Luft ein und setzte sich wieder auf das Bett. Er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und schloss die Augen.

"Wie kann man denn jetzt noch schlafen? Es ist Nacht!", keifte eine schrille Stimme. Erschrocken und ungläubig riss Harry die Augen auf und blickte um sich. Er war immer noch alleine im Raum! Also woher kam die Stimme? Einbildung? Wurde er verrückt?  
Ein flatterndes Geräusch ließ ihn sich umdrehen. Eine Fledermaus krallte sich kopfüber an einen Balken an der Decke fest und beobachtete ihn mit schwarzen, interessierten Augen, die Harry auf eine unheimliche, aber irgendwie beruhigende Art kannte. Er musterte weiter diese Fledermaus, die für ihre Art eine erstaunliche Größe zeigte.  
Na toll, dachte er sich, die Fledermaus kann mir auch nicht sagen, wer gerade mit mir gesprochen hat.

"Na ich natürlich.", war die Stimme wieder zu vernehmen. Harry hatte wohl laut gesprochen.  
Sein Kiefer klappte nach unten.  
"Du... du sprichst?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige nach mehren Anläufen und starrte immer noch das Wesen an der Decke an.  
"Nein, ich singe.", krakelte die Fledermaus zurück. "Siehst du das nicht?"  
"Wie?"  
"Wie, was, wo? Hast du einen Sprachfehler, oder was?", quengelte das fliegende Etwas, löste sich von der Decke und landete etwas tollpatschig auf dem Bett.  
"Ich werde verrückt!", flüsterte der Gryffindor und betastete seinen Kopf nach einer riesigen Beule. Aber da war keine.  
"Das glaube ich auch." Stimmte ihr die Fledermaus zu und lief, soweit man das bei so einem Tier sagen konnte, auf dem Laken herum.

"Ich bin übrigens Fly."  
"Fly? Was ist das denn für ein Name?"  
"Mein Name! Willst du dich lustig über mich machen?"  
Fly stieß sich vom Bett ab und landete auf Harrys Schulter.  
"Au, deine Krallen.", beschwerte sich der Schwarzhaarige und blickte sein Anhängsel vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Deine Strafe.", keifte die Fledermaus.  
"Ah ja. Was willst du hier?"  
"Ich soll auf dich aufpassen."  
"Wieso?"  
"Darum"  
"..."  
"Ich sage dir aber nicht wer!"  
"Wer?"  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, du erfährst es nicht! Ihr großen Tölpel seid echt schwer von Begriff.", beschimpfte Fly Harry und versuchte die Schultern zu zucken.  
Harry seufzte. Er blieb aber auch vor gar nichts verschont.

"Könntest du bitte von meiner Schulter runtergehen? Du bist schwer."  
"Soll das heißen, ich bin dick?", fiepte die Fledermaus und hüpfte aber von Harry herunter.  
"Nein, aber-"  
Fly unterbrach ihn.  
"Zieh dich an."  
"Was? Wieso?"  
Fast panisch sah die Fledermaus zum Fenster und blickte dann den Schwarzhaarigen mit aufgerissenen Knopfaugen an.  
"Das ihr Tölpel nie hören könnt. Anziehen!"  
"Was?" Harry beobachtete verwirrt Fly, kroch dennoch gehorsam aus dem Bett und ließ die Decke fallen.  
"Wow, gut gebaut für einen Tölpel.", pfiff das Tierchen anerkennend und flog auf den Kleiderschrank.

"Ha, ha, lass das." Mit errötetem Gesicht stiefelte der Gryffindor zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Darin fand er vielerlei Kleidung, die sogar fast seine Größe hatte. Schnell, unter den mittlerweile hysterischen Befehlen der Fledermaus, zog er sich schnell ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt, eine dunkelblaue Jeans und schwarze Turnschuhe an.  
"Warum so eine Eile, Fly?", fragte Harry und schnürte die Schuhe zu.  
"Etwas kommt. Genau hierher!", flüsterte die Fledermaus mit schwingenden Flügeln. "Raus hier!"  
"Wie?" Mittlerweile zweifelte der Hogwartsschüler wirklich an seinem Verstand und musste innerlich Fly zustimmen: er hatte wohl einen Sprachfehler.  
"Lass mich noch das Fenster schließen.", meinte Harry und ging ein paar Schritte auf das offene Fenster zu, doch Fly krallte sich schmerzhaft in seine Kopfhaut, um ihn davon abzuhalten.  
"NEIN!", kreischte sie und starrte entsetzt aus dem Fenster. Der Schwarzhaarige folgte ihrem Blick. Verwirrt musterte er die schwarzen Punkte die sich dem Haus näherten und in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit es erreichten. Harry erkannte sofort, was für Kreaturen es waren.

"Fledermäuse? Deine Freunde?"  
"Quatsch nicht! LAUF! Das sind Flederratten."  
"Ah ja."  
"Sag mal, bist du doof oder einfach nur begriffsstutzig? Sie kommen, um DICH zu töten."  
Harry erschrak heftig.  
"Mich?"  
"Ja dich und jetzt lauf!"  
Der Gryffindor reagierte eher nach seinem Instinkt. Er rannte zu Fenster und schloss es, kurz bevor die Flederratten es erreichten. Doch leider hatte er nicht mit den Kräften dieser Kreaturen gerechnet, denn sie flogen einfach durch das Fenster. Die Glasscheibe zersprang, wobei die Splitter auf Harry fielen und kleine Kratzer auf seiner Haut verursachten. Der Junge duckte sich und hielt die Hände vors Gesicht.  
Kreischende und flügelschwingende Geräusche erfüllten nun den Raum.  
Nachdem der Glasregen ein Ende gefunden hatte, sprang Harry auf und sah sich einer Vielzahl monströser Kreaturen gegenüber, die nur entfernt eine Ähnlichkeit mit Fledermäusen hatten. Angespannt schwirrten seine Augen, wie ein gehetztes Tier, über Hunderte dieser Gestalten.  
Die Zeit schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Keiner rührte sich. Haufenweise listige schwarze Höhlen sahen ihn sabbernd und geifernd an, musterten ihn mit gierigen und mordlüsternen Blicken.

Harry zitterte vor Angst. Purer Angst. Sie fraß sich durch seinen gesamten Körper und lähmte nicht nur seine Bewegungen, sondern auch seinen Denkprozess.  
Erst durch Fly schien wieder Leben in sein Inneres zu fließen.  
"Worauf wartest du? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie dich zu einem Kaffeeklatsch einladen." Es wirkte. Der Gryffindor rannte zu Tür und riss sie auf.  
Doch die Flederratten wollten sich nicht ihre Beute nehmen lassen und mit pfeifenden und ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen stürzten sie auf Harry zu. Dieser war schon fast aus dem Zimmer heraus, als zwei, drei der Kreaturen ihn angriffen und ihre Klauen ausfuhren, um sie in ihn zu stoßen. Es gelang ihnen.  
Mit einem schmerzhaften Schrei fiel Harry nach vorne und fiel kopfüber eine Treppe hinunter. Heftig schlug er auf jeder Stufe unsanft auf und zog sich zu den blutigen Wunden an Rücken und Schultern noch blaue Flecken hinzu. Mit einem lauten Aufschlag war er am Ende der Treppe angekommen.  
Benommen stöhnte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Aufstehen! Aufstehen!", schrie Fly und flog schützend vor ihm. "Ohne Kampf kriegen sie dich nicht!  
"Was willst du schon erreichen? Du bist eine einfache Fledermaus.", nuschelte Harry und sprang auf die Beine, wobei er das Gesicht vor Schmerzen verzog.  
"Unterschätze mich nicht.", meinte Fly und drehte sich dann zu ihm um.  
"Verschwinde! Deine Freunde werden gleich hier sein und dich retten."  
"Meine Freunde? Welche Freunde?"  
Fly murmelte etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Doch dann lauter: "Deine naive und unwissende Art ist echt nervig... doch irgendwie hinreißend. Doch jetzt geh. Sie kommen nämlich!"

Harry schaute nach oben und erblasste. Mit großen Schritten durchquerte er den Gang, immer wieder Blicke nach hinten werfend, um zu sehen, was sich da abspielte. Hätte er es man nicht getan, denn zehn solcher Flederratten flogen ihm hinterher, während die anderen von etwas aufgehalten wurden. Doch leider waren auch die zehn, zehn zu viel.  
"Fly.", flüsterte Harry und schluckte seine Tränen herunter. Er kannte die Fledermaus noch nicht einmal eine viertel Stunde und schon war sie ihm ans Herz gewachsen. Plötzlich hörte er Flügelklatschen am Ohr und roch einen fauligen Geruch. Der Gryffindor schmiss sich einfach nach vorne und landete wieder hart auf den Boden. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst und er spürte, dass er nahe dran war, in eine Ohnmacht zu fallen.  
Plötzlich hörte er Schritte von drei oder vier Personen und hob schwach den Kopf, um zu sehen, wer oder was sich ihm näherte.

Zu seiner Erleichterung erblickte Harry vier Menschen, sogar Draco Malfoy unter ihnen und in den Moment kam ihn auch wieder ins Gedächtnis was gestern alles geschehen war. Doch darüber konnte er sich keine Gedanken mehr machen, denn etwas zerfetzte ihm das Oberteil und fügte brennende Wunden auf seinem Rücken zu.  
Jetzt fiel der Gryffindor endgültig ins schwarze und erholsame Nichts. Ein letztes erleichtertes Aufseufzen war zu hören.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Die Wahrheit liegt im Verborgenen...

Er musste nicht lang bewusstlos gewesen sein, denn als er die Augen einen Spalt breit öffnete, sah er immer noch die Flederratten, die sich auf seine Retter stürzten. Erst mit dem zweiten Blick registrierte er, dass mehrere dieser bestialischen Viecher bewegungslos auf dem Boden lagen. Langsam versuchte er wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, was er nur unter größter Anstrengung schaffte. Mit weichen Knien stand er mitten in Kampffeld, regungslos und starrte mit offenem Mund auf die Neuankömmlinge, die erfolgreich die Flederratten mit ihren Zauberstäben bezwangen. Doch für jede getötete Kreatur tauchten zwei neue auf, die sabbernd und geifernd die Zauberer angriffen. Allerdings erreichten auch sie ihr Ziel nicht.  
Immer wieder schossen grüne Blitze aus den Zauberstäben der Verteidiger, die die Felderratten in den Tod schickten.

Gebannt verfolgte er weiter das Geschehen und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie sich gleich fünf dieser Bestien auf ihn zugeflogen kamen. Erst als Draco Malfoy ihn packte und zu Boden drückte, fiel ihm auf in welcher Gefahr er immer noch schwebte.  
"Verdammt, Potter. Schläfst du?", knurrte der Slytherin gehetzt und zielte auf eine dieser Flederratten. Mit einem Unverzeihlichen schickte er ihn in den Tod.  
Draco bedachte Harry mit einem intensiven Blick, der dem Gryffindor die Röte ins Gesicht schießen ließ. Schnell drehte er das Gesicht zur Seite und murmelte ein "Danke". Der Malfoyspross lächelte umsichtig und strich eine schwarze Strähne aus dem Sichtfeld des Mitschülers.

"Kein Problem.", flüsterte er in das Ohr des Anderen und stand auf, wobei er Harry mit auf die Füße zog. Schnell schupste Draco ihn in die Richtung von Tom, Severus und seinem Vater und schrie noch einmal den Todesfluch, bevor er sich zu den anderen gesellte.  
Mit gesenkten Augen stolperte Harry an den Helfern vorbei und blieb angewurzelt stehen. Es kam ihm alles so surreal vor, nicht wirklich.

"Mr. Potter, wenn sie fertig sind mit träumen, wäre es vielleicht angebracht uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu helfen."  
Erschrocken zuckte der Gryffindor zusammen und schaute verwirrt zu seinem Tränkeprofessor. "Wie denn?", murmelte er und sah den anderen bei der Abwehr zu.  
"Wie wäre es mit dem?", zischte Severus Snape und streckte ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen.  
"Das ist ja meiner!", stellte Harry überraschend fest und nahm ihn erleichtert an sich. Sanft strich er über das langsam farbeverlierende Holz.  
"Wenn du fertig bist, deinen Stab zu vergöttern und anzubeten, dann tanz hier an und lass ein paar dieser Dinger verrecken!", meldete sich Draco schreiend zu Wort, während er eine weitere Flederratte niederstreckte.  
"Aber...aber ich kann keinen Unverzeihlichen Fluch!", rief Harry entsetzt und bedachte den jungen Malfoy mit einem Blick, als ob er gesagt hätte, er wäre die Widergeburt von Elvis.  
"Versuch es, denn mit einem anderen Spruch kriegst du die Dinger nicht klein.", antwortete der blonde Junge und musterte den Gryffindor abschätzend. Dieser nickte nur zaghaft und führte den Zauberstab gegen eines dieser Biester. Seine Hand zitterte unkontrolliert. Schweiß rann an seinen Schläfen hinab.

Doch er konnte es nicht und er wollte es auch nicht. Kein Spruch sollte über seinen Mund kommen, der seine Eltern in den Tod schickte, keine Zauberformel, die kein Respekt dem Leben entgegen brachte. Zögerlich ließ er die Hand wieder sinken. "Es tut mir leid.", hauchte Harry und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. "Ich kann einfach nicht.", schluchzte er, als kleine Tränen hervorbrachen. Sein Körper schüttelte sich wild und bäumte sich dann auf über die plötzliche Berührung an seiner Schulter.

"Harry, sieh mich an." Der Angesprochene schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und schluchzte unkontrolliert auf. "Junge, komm zu dir." Doch der Gryffindor reagierte nicht. Tom Riddle bedachte das Häufchen Elend noch mit einem traurigen Blick und wandte sich wieder zum Kampfesgeschehen. Seufzend richtete der den Stab auf eine Flederratte, die sich frech auf ihn stürzte. "Das hatte ich befürchtet. Der Junge hat einen Nervenzusammenbruch."  
"Weichei.",agte Draco dazu und sah sich seinen Mitschüler stirnrunzelnd an. "Einen passenderen Zeitpunkt fiel ihm nicht ein, oder?"

"Draco, konzentrier dich lieber auf diese Kreaturen. Du kannst dich nachher noch mit Potter streiten.", meldete sich Lucius Malfoy zu Wort und bedachte seinen Sohn mit einem strengen Blick.

"Jawohl, Vater.", grinste der Slytherin und salutierte.

"Du nimmst die Situation nicht ernst.", meinte sein Vater sachlich und tötete sogleich drei dieser Flederratten.

"Doch, Vater, aber was nützt es mir mit verbissenen Gesicht diese Sache anzugehen?"  
"Der blonde Tölpel gefällt mir.", kreischte plötzlich eine Stimme über ihnen. Überraschend suchten alle den Sprecher, selbst Harry starrte fast hoffnungsvoll auf die Fledermaus, die lässig an der Decke kopfüber hing.  
"Was bist du denn?", fragte Severus interessiert und vergaß sogar die Gefahr für einen kurzen Moment.

"Fly.", schrie plötzlich Harry erfreut und wischte sich die Tränen auf den geröteten Wangen weg.

"Ach, der Tote lebt auch noch. Was für eine Ehre.", sprach Draco arrogant und verbeugte sich mit einem sarkastischen Grinsen.

"Vielleicht mag ich ihn doch nicht.", schimpfte die Fledermaus und landete, diesmal sanft, auf der Schulter des Gryffindors. Dieser lächelte sie glücklich an und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. "Hey, womit hab ich denn das verdient?", keifte sie und schlug mit einem Flügel Harry ins Gesicht. "Bin doch keine Flederkatze!"

"So etwas gibt es auch?", fragte Severus und schaute die Fledermaus mit großen Augen an. "Natürlich, wo lebt ihr denn?" Die Frage wurde fließendlich übergangen.

"Fly, ich dachte du würdest sterben.", gestand der Gryffindor und sah das kleine Etwas auf seiner Schulter vorwurfsvoll an.

"Ich? Quatsch! Halte viel mehr aus, als ihr zu großgeratenen Tölpel."  
"Könnten wir uns der eigentlichen Sache wieder zuwenden? Ich möchte irgendwann heute noch mal am Kamin sitzen und einen Whiskey trinken.", mischte sich Voldemort ein und maß jeden mit missbilligen Augen. Durch diese Belehrung wandten wieder alle ihre Aufmerksamkeit den Flederratten zu, die langsam, jedoch stetig weniger wurden.

Irgendwann hörte der Ansturm ganz auf.  
Die restlichen Überlebenden der Kreaturen flogen in der Luft und musterten ihre Bezwinger. Dann flogen die Ersten wieder die Treppe hoch, wahrscheinlich um durch das kaputte Fenster in Harrys Zimmer zu entschwinden. Allerdings blieb eine Einzige zurück, die ihren Blick nicht von dem Gryffindor nehmen konnte. In diesen kalten Augen schimmerte etwas, das Harry auf eine mentalische Art und Weise rief, ihn lockte. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging er zwischen den anderen Anwesenden durch und hielt wenige Meter vor der Flederratte stehen. Mit schrägem Kopf sah er die hässliche Kreatur an. Die anderen schnappten unheilahnend nach Luft und beobachteten dieses skurrile Bild.

Plötzlich begann dieses Wesen zu sprechen, ohne jedoch den Mund zu bewegen.  
"Junger Lord, ihr solltet überdenken, auf welcher Seite ihr stehen wollt. Mein Meister wäre sehr angetan, euch bei ihm begrüßen zu dürfen."  
"Euer Meister?" Der Schwarzhaarige war sichtlich verwirrt. Niemals wäre er auf die Idee gekommen, dass in diesen Kreaturen eine Intelligenz steckte, geschweige denn sich so ausdrücken konnte.  
"Ja, junger Herr.," zischte sie und umschwebte plötzlich Harry.  
"Warum nennst du mich Herr und Lord?"  
"Weil ihr einer seid, junger Meister. So sagte uns unser Herrscher."  
"Aber wenn er mich will, warum sollt ihr mich dann töten?"  
"Es war ein Test."  
"Ein Test? Wofür?"  
"Eure Fähigkeiten, die leider noch immer unbemerkt in euch stecken."

Plötzlich trat Draco vor und hob den Zauberstab, der genau auf die Flederratte zeigte. "Was soll dieser Mist? Wie wäre es mit der ganzen Wahrheit?"  
"Nicht so ungeduldig. Mit der Zeit werden die Antworten kommen. Und mit dem Antworten werden ihr dann verstehen, junger Lord. Der Meister kann warten. Dennoch... lasst ihn nicht zu lange auf eure Entscheidung hoffen.", beendete das Wesen das Gespräch und verschwand die Treppe hoch.  
Harry seufzte gequält auf, als ihm schwummrig wurde. Durch diese ganze Aufregung hatte er völlig seine Verletzungen übersehen, die plötzlich auf ihn eindonnerten. Er krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und kippte dann nach hinten, fiel allerdings in starke Arme, die ihn auffingen und fest, aber zärtlich umschlangen.

Mit Harry auf dem Arm betrat Draco hinter den anderen dreien das Kaminzimmer. Während sich Tom, Severus und Lucius sich einen Whiskey einschenkten, platzierte der junge Slytherin sein Bündel auf einem Sofa und setzte sich erschöpft daneben. Unwirsch fuhr er sich durch seine wirren, blonden Haare und stellte mit Unmut fest, dass seine Frisur vollkommen ruiniert war. Dann suchte sein Blick die Fledermaus, die bis zu Harrys Zusammenbruch auf seiner Schulter gehockt hatte. Fly hing mal wieder an einem Balken an der Decke und beobachtete den Gryffindor sorgenvoll.

"Du hast ihn gern, oder Fledermaus?", fragte er das Tierchen und legte die Füße auf den Tisch.  
"Pah, erst mal heiß ich nicht Fledermaus, sondern Fly, du Frettchen und zweitens mach ich mir nie Sorgen um Tölpel." Draco grummelte ungehalten. Wieso kam immer jeder auf die Idee ihn als Frettchen zu betiteln? War es auf seiner Stirn tätowiert?  
"Wenn dir an dem Kleinen nichts liegen würde, dann hättest du ihn bestimmt nicht gerettet."  
"Ich ihn gerettet. Habe mich um mein eigenes Wohl gesorgt."

"Ah ja.", grinste Draco und beließ es dabei, als sich der bewusstlose Harry zu regen begann.

Flatternd öffneten sich die blauen Augen und musterten die Decke. Mit einem Stöhnen versuchte er sich in eine gerade Position zu erheben, wurde aber von Draco daran gehindert, der sich über ihn gebeugt hatte. "Schön liegen bleiben, Potter. Sonst kippst du mir wieder wie ein Weib weg." Die Nase des Gryffindors färbte sich rot, bedachte aber sein Gegenüber mit strengem Blick.

"Das kann dir doch egal sein, Malfoy."

"Denkst du? Hast du etwa die letzte Nacht vergessen?" Nun errötete Harry vollkommen und drehte den Kopf weg.

"N-nein."

"Warum so schüchtern? Du wolltest es schließlich."

„Hatte ich denn eine Wahl?", flüsterte Harry und wurde am Kinn zu Draco gedreht, damit dieser ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.

"Ich glaube nicht.", lächelte der Malfoyspross matt und ziepte an einer roten Strähne des Gryffindors. "Aber auch wenn es notwendig war, es gefiel mir und ich würde es gerne wiederholen." Harry schloss die Augen vor Scham und presste die Lippen zusammen. "Ach Potter, du kannst mir nicht weismachen, dass du es nicht auch wunderschön fandest.", hauchte der Slytherin und drückte dann seinen Mund auf den des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser riss die Augen wieder auf und versuchte den Anderen von sich zu stoßen. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden ebnete seine Gegenwehr ab und er genoss die zärtlichen doch fordernden Lippen des blonden Jungen.

"Entschuldigt, wenn wir stören, doch es gibt hier einiges zu klären.", meldete sich Tom Riddle zu Wort und bedachte beide mit einem wissenden Lächeln.  
Draco löste sich auf diese Aussage hin unwillig von den rosanen Lippen des Liegenden und setzte sich wieder normal hin, während Harry verlegen zur Seite schaute.  
"Na also geht doch.", brummte Lucius und nahm einen Schluck der braunen Flüssigkeit.

"Ach Vater, charmant wie eh und je.", sprach Draco und nippte an der Butterbierflasche, die ihm Severus auf den Tisch gestellt hatte. Harry indessen musterte das Trinken mit großer Faszination und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Von dem Gespräch kam er nichts mehr mit, schließlich war er nur noch fixiert auf den Inhalt der Flasche. Draco bemerkte nach einer Weile Harrys gierigen Blick und reichte ihm die Flasche.

"Durst?" Der Gryffindor nickte apathisch und setzte das Getränk an. Als er die ersten Schlücke auf der Zunge spürte, musste er würgen und spuckte den Inhalt in Dracos Gesicht.

"Danke, mir wäre das Butterbier lieber aus der Flasche gewesen, als aus deinem Mund.", meinte der Slytherin trocken und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel sauber.  
"Ist das Butterbier schlecht? Es hat so einen widerlichen Geschmack.", erklärte Harry peinlich berührt und schaute Draco entschuldigend an.  
"Nein, Harry. Du kannst so etwas nicht mehr trinken.", gestand Tom Riddle und setzte sich neben den Gryffindor auf die Lehne.

"Aber warum? Es ist mein Lieblingsgetränk."

"Nicht mehr. Denn... denn du bist kein Mensch mehr.", fuhr Tom fort und nahm vorsorglich den Jungen in den Arm.

"Wie meint ihr das?"

"Harry James Potter, du bist seit letzter Nacht ein gebissener Vampir."


	5. Chapter 5

5. Vergangenes... Zukünftiges...

Harry riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Seine Hände krallten sich in den schwarzen Pullover Tom Riddles, während seine Lippen begannen zu beben.  
"Wie? Vampir? Das kann nicht sein.", flüsterte er leise und blickte jeden einzelnen verzweifelt an. "Ihr lügt."  
Draco schnaubte. "Oh ja natürlich. Dann frag dich mal, wo die Zähne herkommen."

"Zähne?", fragte der Gryffindor verwirrt.

„Ja, genau diese hier.", meinte der blonde Junge und drückte Harry Oberlippe nach oben, um die Eckzähne zu verdeutlichen. "Ich glaube nicht, dass die zur Zierde da sind.", setzte der Slytherin noch einen drauf und legte lässig ein Bein über das andere.

"Warum bist du immer so gemein zu mir?", quengelte Harry und zog einen Schmollmund. "Weil es Spaß macht, Narbengesicht.", grinste Draco und tippte gegen die Stirn des Schwarzhaarigen.

"Hmpf!", kam es nur von Harry, der sich dann wieder Voldemort zuwandte, der mit einem lächelnden Gesicht den Streit mitverfolgt hatte.

"Ich erinnere mich. Dieser Mann in der letzten Nacht. Er biss mir in den Hals."

"Ja, und so hat er dich zu einem Geschöpf der Nacht gemacht.", seufzte der Dunkle Lord und befreite seinen Pullover aus Harrys Krallen.

"Wieso ich?", jammerte der Gryffindor und kuschelte sich unbewusst an Draco, der dies mit einem Stirnrunzeln zur Kenntnis nahm.

"Das wissen wir nicht. Genauso wer dieser Vampir war.", erklärte Voldemort, der von seinem Platz aufstand und im Raum umherging. Immer wieder rieb er sich über sein Kinn und schien nachzudenken. "Ich frage mich, welches Spiel hier gespielt wird.", sprach er mehr zu sich selbst, erhielt aber sogleich eine Antwort von einer Person, deren Anwesenheit völlig übersehen worden war.

"Oh nein, Tölpel, dass hier ist alles andere, als eine lustige, kleine Unterhaltung, die Spaß machen soll.", keifte Fly, die ihren Platz an der Decke nicht verlassen hatte. "Es ist sogar ernst, sehr ernst. Hier geht es um die Zukunft der Vampire." Alle drehten sich zu der Fledermaus um, deren Stimme düster und verheißungsvoll durch das Zimmer schwang.

"Wie meinst du das, Fledervieh?", donnerte Lucius Malfoy, der Fly mit seinen Blicken regelrecht aufspießte.

"Ich darf nichts mehr sagen.", antwortete die Fledermaus kleinlaut, allerdings beim nächsten Satz klingelten die Ohren der Anwesenden. "WENN DU MICH NOCH EINMAL FLEDERVIEH NENNST, DANN REIßE ICH DIR DIE AUGEN RAUS! KAPIERT?"

"So kannst du nicht mit mir reden, du-" Schnell brachte Severus das Malfoyoberhaupt mit seiner Hand auf dessen Mund zum Schweigen

"Untersteh dich, Lucius. Ich brauch meine Ohren noch.", belehrte er seinen Freund leise und ließ vorsichtig die Hand fallen.  
"Ja, Vater. Hör genau auf das, was der liebe gute Sev sagt.", piesackte Draco seinen Vater mit schiefen Grinsen. Dieser warf Todesblicke auf seinen Sohn, hielt aber sonst den Mund.  
"Fly, du weißt doch noch mehr.", fragte Harry nun, der sich aufgesetzt hatte, aber dennoch an Dracos Schulter lehnte.

"Nein."

"Fly"

"Nein."

"Bitte." "Nein."

"Du bist fies."

"Na und?"

Fünf Minuten ging diese Auseinandersetzung hin und her, bevor Draco genug hatte. "Potter.", wisperte er in Harrys Ohr und packte ihn am Kragen. "Du hältst jetzt auf der Stelle deinen süßen, leckeren Mund." Der Gryffindor lief rot an und schnappte verlegen nach Luft. "Ich kann sehr ungestüm sein.", führte Draco weiter und zog Harry am T-Shirt, so dass dieser mit dem Kopf auf dem Schoß des Slytherin landete. Mit großen Augen starrte der Schwarzhaarige in die grauen Sturmböen des Malfoysprosses, in denen ein Feuer loderte, das er sich nicht erklären konnte. Schnell drehte er den Kopf weg.

"Du bist ein Arschloch."

"Hn, wie recht du hast. Ich bin sogar stolz darauf."

"Das glaube ich dir sogar."  
"Ach bitte, könnt ihr die Flirterei nicht auf nachher verschieben?", beschwerte sich der Tränkemeister mit verdrehenden Augen.

"Du hast Recht, Severus. Denn ich verstehe den Sinn nicht über das Gesagte dieser Flederratte.", schmiss Lucius in den Raum und nippte an seinem Glas Whiskey. "Dieser Meister macht mir Sorgen. Ich habe noch nie von ihm gehört.", sagte Tom und beobachtete gedankenverloren Harry, der immer noch auf Draco lag.

"Wer oder was ist er?", murmelte Severus.

"Keine Ahnung, aber wir wissen schon mal, was er will." Voldemort nickte zu Harry, der leicht zusammenzuckte.

"Warum mich?"

"Eine gute Frage, auf die wir bis jetzt noch keine Antwort gefunden haben... aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich habe einen außergewöhnlichen Verdacht..." Der Dunkle Lord schwieg. "Inwiefern?", verlangte Draco zu wissen, während er unbedacht durch die Haare von Harry fuhr.

"Nun, es gab eine Prophezeiung. Leider ist sie verloren gegangen, dennoch wurde sie zu unserem Glück oder Unglück halbwegs mündlich überliefert." Seufzend setzte sich Voldemort wieder in den Sessel und legte die Fingerspitzen aufeinander. "Es geht um einen geborenen Vampir, der noch nicht erwacht war. Eines Tages, kurz vor seinem achtzehnten Geburtstag traf er einen Gebissenen, der über ihn herfiel und ihn vor seiner natürlichen Umwandlung zu einem Geschöpf der Nacht machte. Der Vampir verschwand nach seiner abstoßenden Tat und ließ den Jungen allein zurück. Dieser lebte ab diesem Zeitpunkt als Nachtjäger. Er verließ seine Familie und Freunde und ergab sich voll und ganz dem Blutrausch. Doch am Tag seiner Volljährigkeit erwachte in ihm der geborene Vampir. Beide Seiten in seinem Inneren vereinten sich und erschufen ein Wesen, dessen Macht und Kraft alles überstieg.

Der Vampir wurde sich nach und nach seiner Stärke bewusst und zog durch das Land, fand Anhänger und mit ihnen vernichtete er Städte und Dörfer. Die Menschen flohen zur Êresburg, auf der ein mächtiger Zauberer lebte. Dieser stellte sich diesem Vampir entgegen und schloss ihn in einem Spiegel ein. Dadurch hatte der Zauberer seine gesamte Lebensenergie verbraucht und lag im Sterben. Mit den letzten Worten ‚es wird ein Junge geboren werden, der dem Bösen in nichts nachsteht. Dieser Junge wird das einzige Lebewesen sein, dass den Vampir vernichten kann' schied der Magier aus dieser Welt.  
Hier endet die Überlieferung."

Jeder schwieg und hing seinen Gedanken nach. Erschrocken zuckten alle zusammen, als Fly begann zu sprechen. "Die Kainprophezeiung."

"Richtig, Fly.", unterstrich er die Aussage der Fledermaus und blickte jeden der Anwesenden in die Augen.  
"Und was hat mit mir zu tun?", nuschelte Harry, dem aus unerfindlichen Grund Tränen die Wangen hinunterliefen.

"Ich denke, du bist dieser Junge, vom dem die Rede ist. Du hast die Macht diesen Vampir zu töten."

"Ich? Ich bin ein kleiner, schwacher Bengel, der von Nichts eine Ahnung hat.", heulte Harry los und vergrub seinen Kopf in Dracos T-Shirt, was diesem nicht zu gefallen schien.

"Hey, Heulsuse. Das Oberteil war neu.", knurrte der Slytherin und versuchte den Kopf von Harry wegzudrücken.  
"Verkauf dich nicht unter Wert, Harry. Deine Kraft muss erst mal erwachen."

"Welche Kraft?", schrie der Gryffindor plötzlich wütend und setzte sich ruckartig auf. "Ich bin kein geborener Vampir."

"Vielleicht doch."

"Was?"  
Ein Stöhnen von Fly war zu hören. "Du kriegst einen Gutschein über Freistunden in einer Sprachschule von mir geschenkt. Du musst unbedingt richtig sprechen lernen."

"Dich hat keiner gefragt, Fledervieh.", beleidigte der Schwarzhaarige Fly und hüpfte von seinem Platz auf. "Wie können sie es wagen? Meine Eltern waren Menschen!"

"Nein, Potter. James war ein geborener Vampir.", meldete sich Snape zu Wort und blickte Harry ruhig an.

"Er war ein Vampir? Unmöglich! Dumbledore hätte etwas erzählt."

"Er weiß es nicht, denn James verheimlichte dieses wichtige Detail seines Ichs. Nur Lucius, Sirius und ich wussten es und... natürlich auch Tom." Harry blickte seinen Professor mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum das Leben so mit ihm spielte und an der Nase herumführte.

"Dann bin ich auch ein Geborener?"

"Nein, nicht unbedingt. Wir wissen, dass die Evans ein Mensch war und Kinder zwischen geborenen Vampiren und Menschen kommen auch als Menschen zur Welt."

"Aber dann kann ich nicht dieser Typ aus der Prophezeiung sein.", behielt der Gryffindor an seinem Standpunkt fest und wippte mit dem Fuß.

"Eventuell schon, denn...denn ich und-" Tom konnte nicht weiterreden. Viel zu sehr berührte ihn diese Vergangenheit und er bemerkte durch dieses Hervorbrechen der Gefühle, dass er immer noch nach 15 Jahren diese Sache nicht verarbeitet hatte.

"Was dieser Tölpel wohl damit sagen will, ist, dass er eine heiße Bettgeschichte mit diesem James hatte.", pfiff die Fledermaus amüsiert und grinste gelassen. "Und? Hab ich Recht?"  
Verstört und fassungslos schauten alle zu Fly, die ihre Flügel ausbreitete und durch die offene Tür verschwand. "Ich haue lieber ab. Hab wohl etwas Falsches gesagt.", quengelte sie noch, bevor sie den Raum verließ. Tom Riddle sah ihr kochend vor Wut hinterher und ballte die Fäuste.

"Ich kann das Ding nicht ausstehen.", zischte er und wandte sich an den Gryffindor. "Aber sie liegt mit ihre Aussage richtig. James Potter und ich hatten mal eine Beziehung."  
"Nein. Niemals! Mein Vater gehörte dem Orden des Phönix an. Niemals hätte er mit ihnen gemeinsame Sache gemacht!", schrie der Junge nahe eines Nervenzusammenbruchs. Wieder flossen Tränen, doch diesmal aus Wut und er trat einen Schritt auf Voldemort zu.

"Du solltest dich damit abfinden, Potter. Ce la vie.", sprach Lucius trocken und schluckte den letzten Tropfen des alkoholischen Getränks hinunter.

Harry stöhnte nur wegen dieser Aussage und rannte ihm nächsten Moment stolpernd aus dem Zimmer.  
"Wundervoll, Vater. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, wie viel Einfühlvermögen in dir steckt. Ich bin begeistert.", lobte Draco seinen Vater und klatschte in die Hände.

"Sarkasmus steht dir nicht, Sohn."

"Och, ich glaube schon."  
Der Dunkle Lord unterbrach die Diskussion zwischen Vater und Sohn.  
"Draco, folge ihm. Nicht, dass er etwas Unüberlegtes tut. Tröste ihn, wenn möglich."  
Der Slytherin nickte ergeben und rannte hinter dem Gryffindor her.  
Die restlichen drei Personen schauten sich besorgt an.  
"Was ist, wenn er wirklich ihr Sohn ist?", fragte Severus seinen Meister vorsichtig.  
"Wenn dies so sein sollte, dann mögen ihn die Götter schützen."

Schluchzend hockte Harry auf Knien vor dem zerstörten Fenster. Die Arme fest um den bebenden Körper geschlungen blickte er in die zwielichtige Nacht hinaus und musterte den hellen Vollmond am Sternenhimmel.  
Wie konnte das Leben nur so ungerecht zu ihm sein? Wieso musste das Schicksal ihn immer so hart treffen? War er in seinem vorherigen Leben so ein böser Mensch gewesen?  
Seine ganze Welteinstellung fiel zusammen, nur durch die Geschehnisse dieser und letzter Nacht. Erst wurde er von einem Vampir gebissen, dann wird in einer weiteren Prophezeiung über ihn gesprochen und jetzt soll er noch angeblich das Kind von James und Voldemort sein.  
Er konnte und wollte es nicht glauben.

"Warum?", wimmerte das Häufchen Elend vor dem Fenster und wippte vor und zurück. Immer wieder zog er die Nase hoch und wischte über seine Augen, doch es brachte nichts. Im Gegenteil, sein Weinen wurde immer lauter.  
"Darauf gibt es keine Antwort." Draco trat langsam hinter den Gryffindor und legte die Hand auf dessen Schulter. "Manchmal kann man sich nicht aussuchen, wie das weitere Leben verlaufen soll. Meistens wird man sogar vor eine getroffene Wahl gestellt." Zärtlich umarmte der Slytherin den Kleineren von hinten und drückte ihn an sich.  
"Soll mir das etwa helfen?", hauchte Harry sehr leise und blickte weiterhin in die Nacht hinaus.  
"Nein, ich sage nur Tatsachen.", antwortete Draco und streichelte sanft über die tränennasse Wange.  
"Was willst du? Willst du sehen, wie ich leide? Willst du mit deinen eigenen Augen dabei zusehen, wie ich mich selbst fertig mache? Willst du fühlen, wie-"

Harry wurde durch einen zarten, aber temperamentvollen Kuss unterbrochen. Erschrocken öffnete er die Augen, denen durch blonde Strähnen die Sicht verwehrt wurde. Nur widerwillig löste sich der Malfoyspross von dem Schwarzhaarigen. "Harry, ich will nur dich.", flüsterte er in dessen Ohr und zog dem perplexen Gryffindor das T-Shirt vom Kopf.

"Wa-Was hast du v-vor?", stotterte Harry und schaute den Blonden halb entsetzt, halb mit unterdrückter Sehnsucht an.

"Das von gestern wiederholen.", lächelte Draco und wanderte mit seiner Zunge am Hals entlang.

"Das kannst du doch nicht machen!", entfuhr es Harry, der nur mit großer Anstrengung ein Stöhnen unterdrücken konnte.

"Warum denn nicht? Ich will dich doch trösten."

"Das ist keine passende Situation, Malfoy.", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige und versuchte sich aus dem Griff des anderen zu lösen.

"Ich glaube, da ist jemand anderer Meinung." Dracos Hand fuhr in Harrys Schritt. Sanft streichelte er über dessen Erregung, die nach Erlösung gerade zu schrie.

"Draco, du bist ein Bastard.", meinte Harry nun doch stöhnend und gab seine schwache Verteidigung auf. Der Slytherin nutzte dies auch gleich aus und drückte seinen Mitschüler auf den Boden. Quälend langsam öffnete er Harrys Hose und befreite ihn von diesem lästigen Stück Stoff. Kurz lächelte er dem Schwarzhaarigen zu, bevor er anfing Harrys Erektion zu verwöhnen. Der Gryffindor stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als er diese erlösende Feuchte an seiner Erregung spürte. Nicht lange und er ergoss sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer. Draco grinste nur und küsste ihn dann auf die Lippen.

"Du bist wunderschön, Potter.", murmelte er sanft und strich dann mit seiner Zunge über die bebenden Lippen des Gryffindors. Dieser öffnete sofort seinen Mund und ließ die vorwitzige Zunge in sein Reich eindringen. Sanft fuhr sie die Zähne nach, dabei besonders die Vampirzähne nicht außer Acht lassend und stupste nach diesem Kontrollbesuch die andere Zunge an, die darauf in Sekundenschnelle reagierte. Ein Zungenduell entstand, indem Draco mal zurücksteckte. Nun konnte seinerseits Harry die Mundhöhle des blonden Jungen erforschen, während seine Hände eine Initiative zeigten und unter das T-Shirt des anderen glitten. Neugierig fuhr er über den flachen, doch muskulösen Bauch, hoch zur Brust. Harry löste seine Lippen nach Luft ringend und befreite Draco zögerlich vom Oberteil.

"Jetzt auf einmal doch?", verlangte Draco zu wissen, der nach Außen hin völlig ruhig den Gryffindor ansah.

"Halt deine Klappe und schlaf endlich mit mir.", sprach Harry in befehlenden Ton, was Draco mit Überraschung registrierte.

"Wenn du das willst..." Schnell schlüpfte der Malfoyspross aus der Hose und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

"Was-"

"Klappe, Potter und komm her." Harry kam Dracos Aufforderung nach und kniete dann unschlüssig vor seinem Gegenüber. Dieser seufzte nur und zog dem anderen auf seinen Schoß, wobei Harry jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Draco saß. Schnell verteilte der Slytherin kleine Liebkosungen auf den Nacken, bevor er rücksichtsvoll in den Gryffindor Millimeter für Millimeter eindrang. Harry zischte über diese Tat, die ohne Vorbereitung vonstatten ging, doch sogleich überschwemmte ihn eine Welle der Lust, die ihm schier den Verstand zu rauben drohte. Er legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter und keuchte unkontrolliert. Doch auch dem jungen Malfoy ging es nicht besser, der sich wieder über diese heiße Enge wunderte. Immer wieder hob und senkte er den Kleineren auf sein Glied, das fast schmerzhaft pochte. Nach wenigen Augenblicken erreichten beide gleichzeitig das pure Glück und die vollkommene Zufriedenheit und seufzten wohlig auf.

Minuten der Erholung strichen vorbei, bis Harry sich auf dem Schoss umdrehte und Draco tief in die grauen Sturmböen sah. Sanft fuhr seine Hand durch die verschwitzten blonden Haare, während sich seine Lippen auf die des anderen legten. Ungestüm massierte er Dracos Zunge mit seiner eigenen, wobei seine Hände den Nacken des Slytherin umfassten. Doch dann unterbrach er den Kuss. Sein Körper begann stark zu zittern und er stöhnte vor Schmerz auf.  
Fassungslos beobachtete Draco dieses Verhalten und trug dann nach der Sekunde des Schreckens den Schwarzhaarigen zum Bett. Sachte legte er ihn ab und zog ihm die Decke über.

"Harry, was ist los?", fragte er den Kleineren und strich ihm über die nasse Stirn.

"Mein Magen, er...er tut so weh.", presste er hervor und schlang seine Arme um den Leib. "Ganz ruhig, ich hole Hilfe." Schnell sprang der Blonde in seine Klamotten, sprintete aus dem Zimmer und ließ einen zusammengekauerten Gryffindor allein zurück, der aus zwei schwarzen Augen in einer Ecke des Zimmers gemustert wurde.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Der Beschleunigungstrank

Außer Atem riss er die Tür zum Kaminzimmer auf. Mit den Händen auf den Knien rang er nach Luft und blickte besorgt zu Tom.

"Meister, Potter ist zusammengebrochen.", schnaufte er und richtete sich wieder auf.

"Was?" Entsetzt stürmte der Dunkle Lord aus dem Zimmer. Auch Severus und Lucius standen von ihren Plätzen auf und folgten Voldemort.  
Schnell erreichten alle das Zimmer des Jungen, der immer noch zusammengekrümmt im Bett lag. Sofort setzte sich Tom auf die Matratze und zog die Decke von Harry herunter.

"Junge, wo tut es denn weh?" Der Schwarzhaarige wimmerte leise.

"Mein Bauch."

"Dein Bauch?" Jetzt nahm Tom die Bettdecke noch weiter runter und musste mit einem kurzen Grinsen feststellen, dass der Junge nackt vor ihm lag. Er warf einen Blick zu Draco, der schief zurückgrinste und dann in die Luft starrte. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu dem Kranken. "Das könnte jetzt ziemlich kalt sein." Harry nickte nur kraftlos und gab zögerlich seinen Leib frei. Bevor Tom die Hände auf den Bauch legte, lächelte er noch dem Gryffindor aufmunternd zu. Dieser zischte leise, als er die sehr kühlen Finger spürte, gab aber sonst keine Reaktion preis. Der Dunkle Lord schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Jungen.  
Nach nur wenigen Sekunden entfernte er seine Hände wieder und verdrehte die Augen. "Das ich darauf nicht schon vorher gekommen bin.", meinte er und schlug sich gegen die Stirn.

"Worauf?", verlangte Draco zu wissen und trippelte mit dem Fuß. "Ihr glaubt es nicht." "Was?" Der blonde Slytherin war sichtlich genervt.

"Unser kleiner Vampir hier hat einfach nur Kohldampf."

"Mit anderen Worten... er hat nur Hunger?", harkte Lucius nach und schnaubte ärgerlich. "Deshalb muss man sich nicht so aufführen."

"Es ist nun mal so. Jetzt müssen wir etwas besorgen."

"Blut?"

"Ja, Severus, Blut." Sanft streichelte Tom über die Wange des Gryffindors und seufzte. "Severus, könnte du etwas besorgen? Egal woher."

"Aber natürlich.", antwortete der Tränkemeister und verschwand. Dann wandte sich Tom wieder an den Jungen.

"Schlaf derweil, Harry. Wir kümmern uns um dich." Ein schwaches Lächeln bekam Tom als Zustimmung. Dieser lächelte zurück und erhob sich.

"Draco, bleib da. Aber pass auf, er könnte etwas Untypisches für ihn tun."

"Inwiefern?"

"Das wirst du schon sehen.", zwinkerte Tom schelmisch, wurde aber sogleich wieder ernst. "Egal was es ist. Lass dich keinesfalls beißen! Hast du verstanden?"

"Ja, ja. Als ob ich jemanden von meinem aristokratischen Blut trinken lassen würde.", schmollte Draco und sah seinen Meister empört an.

"Dann ist ja gut.", sagte Tom nur noch und winkte Lucius zu. "Wir gehen derweil." Beide verließen das Zimmer und ließen die Hogwartsschüler unter sich.

Draco schaute den beiden hinterher und stöhnte ausgedehnt. "Jetzt darf ich schon wieder dein Kindermädchen spielen.", flüsterte er und setzte sich neben den Hungernden, der eingeschlafen zu sein schien. Was allerdings nicht der Fall war.

"Ich habe dich darum nicht gebeten.", kam es von Harry zurück, der die Augen aufschlug und Draco mit gläsernen Blick musterte. "Du kannst ja gehen."

"Nö, keine Lust."

"Ach ja. Liegt dir so viel an mir?"

"Pah, da liegt mir an einem knallrümpfigen Kröter mehr."

"Aber natürlich, deshalb hast du ja schon zweimal mit mir Sex gehabt.", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige sichtlich ironisch.

"Seit wann so angriffslustig?"

"Seit jetzt."

"Es war einfach nur Sex, Ok? Geiler, hemmungsloser Sex ohne irgendwelche Verpflichtungen. Verstanden?", stellte Draco klar und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. "Es hat Spaß gemacht."

"Hat es das, ja?"

"Aber natürlich.", meinte der Blonde und lächelte anzüglich. "Gegen eine Wiederholung hätte ich nichts."

Harry setzte sich auf und kroch langsam auf Draco zu. "So? Wie wäre es jetzt mit einer Wiederholung?", flüsterte der Gryffindor keck und strich dem Anderen über die Lippen. Irritiert über diese plötzliche Initiative, erstarrte der Slytherin.

"Wie bitte?"

"Stell dich nicht dümmer an, als du bist, Draco.", sprach Harry sinnlich und setzte sich auf den Angesprochenen. "Ich weiß, dass du es auch willst. Du riechst danach." Tief atmete Harry ein und aus, bevor er mit seinem Finger über den Hals des anderen glitt.

"Was ist mit dir los?" Draco hatte sichtliche Mühe sich zu beherrschen, denn er musste sich eingestehen, ein nackter und williger Potter auf seinem Schoß machte ihn umgangssprachlich einfach nur geil.

"Was soll los sein? Ich will dich einfach, Drache.", schnurrte der Schwarzhaarige und küsste stürmisch die Lippen des Blonden.  
Ungeduldig strich er mit der Zunge über sie und verlangte Einlass, welcher ihm auch zögerlich gewährt wurde. Harry nahm dies dankend an und erkundete Dracos Innerstes. Dann löste er sich wieder und leckte sich über die eigenen Lippen. "Ein wunderbarer Geschmack haftet an deinem Körper.", zischte er und wanderte mit seinem Blick zu Hals. "Ob auch etwas anderes von dir so gut schmeckt?", nuschelte Harry und bewegte sich auf den Hals zu. Er zog seine Oberlippe etwas nach oben und gab somit seine langen Eckzähne frei.

Kurz beobachtete er die Halsschlagader des Anderen und war gerade am Zubeißen, als die Zimmertür mit Schwung geöffnet wurde und ein erboster Tom Riddle im Türrahmen stand. Schnell rannte er auf Harry und sein Opfer zu und schnappte sich den Schwarzhaarigen. "Bist du hinterlistig.", knurrte der Dunkle Lord und wickelte den Jungen mit der Decke ein und drückte ihn dann an den eigenen Körper. "Verschwinde, Draco. Wir sprechen uns noch!" Perplex erwachte er aus seiner Erstarrung und schaute schuldbewusst zu Boden.

"Scheiße, der hat mich voll in seinen Bann gezogen.", murmelte er und ging zur Tür.

"Ich habe dich extra vorgewarnt.", schimpfte Tom und versuchte den handgreiflichen Gryffindor Herr zu werden. Draco nickte nur und verkrümelte sich.

Nun begann Voldemort den Jungen ruhig zu stellen, was sich als harte Arbeit herausstellte. Immer wieder strich er Harry über den Rücken und flüsterte beruhigende Worte in dessen Ohr. Erst nach Minuten unterbrach der Schwarzhaarige sein Tun und lehnte sich an die breite Brust des Älteren.  
"So ist gut. Jetzt kannst du ja was trinken." Harrys Kopf ruckte nach oben und musterte den Anderen mit gierigen Blick. Tom lächelte darauf nur und kramte einen Beutel mit rötlichem, dickflüssigem Stoff hervor. Als der Gryffindor diese Flüssigkeit sah, kämpfte er sich aus der Decke und griff nach dem Päckchen.

Schnell führte er diesen Beutel an seine Lippen und biss das Plastik auf. Mit einem erleichterten Aufseufzer spürte er die ersten Tropfen des Lebenssaftes auf seiner Zunge, die dann seine Kehle herunter rann. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss diesen herrlichen Geschmack in seinem Mund. Nach nur einer Minute war der Beutel leer und der Junge ließ sich an die Schulter von Tom fallen. "Danke.", nuschelte er und schlief augenblicklich ein.  
Voldemort verharrte in dieser Position noch einen Augenblick, bevor er den Jungen ins Bett legte und zudeckte. Danach begab er sich in das Kaminzimmer, wo bereits Lucius, Severus und Draco warteten.  
"Er schläft wieder.", sagte der Dunkle Lord kraftlos und schmiss sich in einen Sessel. "Den Jungen kann man mit einer Wildkatze vergleichen... Da fragt man sich nur, wer von beiden gefährlicher ist."

"Hat die eine Packung gereicht?", fragte Severus, der seinem Meister ein Glas mit Whiskey reichte. Tom nahm dankend an. "Ja, ein halber Liter müsste am Tag genügen. Er hätte beinahe Draco überfallen und wir wissen, was dies hätte bedeuten können."

"Er hätte meinen Sohn fast gebissen?" Lucius sprang von seiner Sitzgelegenheit auf, während sein Gesicht sich verfinsterte.

"Ganz ruhig. Ich konnte es ja noch verhindern.", beruhigte Tom den blonden Mann, der sich daraufhin wieder setzte.  
"Was wäre daran so schlimm gewesen?" Verwirrt blickte Draco von einem zum anderen. "Dann wärst du jetzt mit dem jungen Tölpel so gut wie verheiratet.", kreischte plötzlich eine Stimme durch das Zimmer, worauf jeder Anwesende erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

"DU schon wieder!", schimpfte das Malfoyoberhaupt und warf der Fledermaus giftige Blitze an die Decke.

"He, reg dich ab. Ich tu doch keinem was.", verteidigte sich Fly.

"Du nervst, Fledervieh.", ärgerte Lucius weiter.

"Ich heiße Fly, Ok? Fly. Ich buchstabiere es sogar für dich, Blondie. F - L - Y . Einfach Fly. Kann doch nicht so schwierig sein.", erklärte die Fledermaus in Lehrermanier und grinste.

"Wie dem auch sei. Fly hat Recht. Du wärst jetzt mit Harry gebunden gewesen und ich nehme nicht an, dass du darauf so scharf bist." Draco schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf.

"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher. Vorhin war er ganz schön scharf auf den Vampirtölpel. Noch nie eine bessere Peepshow erlebt."

Draco lief rot an. "Du hast uns beobachtet?"

"Also ich würde es eher Spannern nennen.", gluckste Fly und breitete ihre Flügel aus.

"Dreiste Fledermaus.", nuschelte der blonde Junge ließ sich nach hinten fallen. "Immer.", erwiderte Fly, hielt sich dann aber zurück, als sie ein wütender Blick seitens Tom traf.  
"Ist doch jetzt irrelevant.", meinte er und drehte sich zu Severus. "Ich möchte dich um einen weiteren Gefallen bitten."

"Und der wäre, Meister?"

"Der Beschleunigungstrank."

"Meister, ist das ihr Ernst? Was passiert, wenn ihr mit eurer Vermutung falsch liegt und er nicht euer Sohn ist?", fragte der Tränkeprofessor schockiert.

"Ich weiß es. Es fehlen nur Beweise und mit diesem Trank werde ich sie bekommen."

"Ja schon, aber wenn er doch von einem Menschen abstammt, könnte Potter dies töten."

"Wir müssen es einfach riskieren. Und außerdem kann er so nicht wieder nach Hogwarts. Schließlich ist Tageslicht verhängnisvoll für ihn."

"Ihr wollt ihn wieder nach Hogwarts schicken?"

"Natürlich. Wenn er fehlen würde, wäre sofort klar, dass ich dahinter stecke und Dumbledore kann doch nicht ohne seinen Goldjungen. Also würde er mich angreifen und das kann ich jetzt wirklich nicht gebrauchen."

"Da habt ihr Recht und dennoch stellt es eine gefährliche Sache dar."

"Dir ist der Junge an Herz gewachsen. Sehe ich das richtig, Severus?"  
Der Tränkemeister nickte nur und schwieg. "Mach dich an die Arbeit."

Severus seufzte. "Nicht nötig, ich habe noch etwas davon gelagert." Er stand auf und verließ den Raum.  
"Was bewirkt dieser Trank, Meister?", stellte Draco die Frage und überlegte selbst angestrengt.

"Geborene Vampire erwachen erst mit dem achtzehnten Lebensjahr. Dieser Trank beschleunigt dies.", antwortete statt Tom sein Vater, der bis jetzt still der Diskussion gelauscht hatte.

"Verstehe ich das richtig? Er wäre nach diesem Trank sofort ein geborener Vampir."  
"Genau, mein Sohn. Und du bist das beste Beispiel dafür, dass es funktioniert."

"Ich?"

"Natürlich, nur hast du ihn mit fünfzehn schon gekriegt."

"Wieso weiß ich davon nichts? Verändert man sich nicht?"

"Nein. So etwas wie bei Gebissenen gibt es bei uns nicht. Das ist eine Schutzreaktion." "Wann habe ich ihn eingenommen?"

"Als du in den letzten Sommerferien diese Krankheit hattest. Ohne die Fähigkeiten eines Geborenen wärst du uns damals weggestorben."

"Und ich dachte immer, meine Kräfte, die ich besitze, wären normal als ,noch nicht Erwachter'."

"Nein, bestimmt nicht."

"Na super und ich dachte, ich wäre etwas Besonderes." Gekränkt verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und knurrte. Tom und Lucius schüttelten nur amüsant den Kopf, als auch schon wieder Severus den Raum betrat.  
"Ich habe es."

"Ok, dann soll er es sofort trinken.", bestand der dunkle Lord darauf und nahm den Professor die Flasche aus der Hand.

"Aber, wollt ihr euch nicht damit Zeit lassen?"

"Wieso? In zwei Wochen beginnt die Schule wieder und bis dahin müssen wir den Jungen auf unsere Seite gezogen haben."

Severus gab auf. "Wie ihr wünscht." Gemeinsam gingen Severus und Tom zu dem Jungen, während Draco und sein Vater an Ort und Stelle blieben.

Lange Zeit schwiegen sie sich nur an, bevor der junge Slytherin stöhnte und seinen Vater missbilligend anschaute. "Heute wieder so gesprächig."

"Na und?"

Draco verdrehte nur die Augen. "Typisch." Wieder Stille, nur eine Uhr hörte man ticken.  
Plötzlich war Flügelschlagen zu hören und eine gelangweilte Fledermaus setzte sich auf die Lehne des Sofas. "Du meine Güte, seid ihr öde."

"Kannst ja gehen.", gähnte Draco und schmatzte.

"Nö, was soll ich denn sonst tun, außer euch zu ärgern."

"Uns in Ruhe lassen?"

"Ha, ha. Witzig. Zum totlachen. Wenn dein Sohn auch so einen Humor besitzt, liegt euch die Welt zu Füßen.", kreischte Fly und ließ ihren Blick von einem zum anderen wandern.  
"Freut euch doch, dass dieser kleine Tölpel der Sohn von diesem großen Tölpel ist. Ganz besonders du, Blondie."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Warum?"

Fly kicherte. "Blondie vögelt den Sohn des Dunklen Lords. Blondie vögelt den Sohn des Dunklen Lords.", sang die Fledermaus fröhlich und wedelte mit ihren Schwingen.

"Na und? Was ist dabei?"

Lucius zeigte durch eine Handbewegung, dass er schweigen soll. "Ich glaube, ich weiß worauf das Fledervieh hinaus will." Ein Grinsen umspielte die sonst harten Gesichtszüge des älteren Malfoys. "Sie meint, dass Potter eine gute Partie für dich wäre, wenn er wirklich der Nachkomme von unserem Meister ist. Du verstehst worauf ich hinaus will?"  
"Bitte? Zuerst heftige Widersprüche einlegen, dass ich ihn nicht flachlegen darf und jetzt lechzt du danach, mich mit ihm zu verkuppeln? Sonst geht es dir aber gut, oder?"

"Draco, denk nach, etwas Besseres könnte uns nicht passieren!" Lucius versuchte weiter seinen Sohn zu beschwichtigen, doch der war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert. Genauso eine andere Person.

"Bist du fies! Man sollte sich nur aus Liebe binden.", beschwerte sich Fly, die sich empört in die Luft begab und um Lucius ihre Kreise drehte.

"Ausnahmsweise hat dieses Ding Recht. Ich sehe das auch so. Brauchst gar nicht so zu gucken, Vater."

"Oh, der blonde Tölpel ist mir vielleicht doch sympathisch."

"Danke, gleichfalls."

"Gern geschehen." Fly ließ sich auf Dracos Schulter nieder.

"Was wird das?"

"Der andere Tölpel ist nicht da."  
Der Slytherin schwieg und ließ Fly an ihren Platz. Denn er musste zugeben, diese Fledermaus wurde ihm langsam aber sicher sympathisch. Was er allerdings nur äußerst widerwillig geschehen ließ. "Und jetzt?", fragte dann doch Draco, der im Raum hin und her lief.

"Warten. Was anderes können wir nicht tun."

"Phantastisch. Als ob ich nichts Besseres zu tun hätte.", motzte der blonde Junge und verweilte dann am Fenster.

"Dann geh doch.", schlug Lucius seinem Sohn vor, doch dieser blieb.


	7. Chapter 7

7. Vollkommender Vampir

"Harry? Harry, wach auf." Sanft rüttelte Tom an der Schulter des liegenden Jungen, der mit flatternden Lidern die Augen aufschlug. Verwirrt wanderten seine blauen Seen durch das Zimmer, bevor sie an Voldemorts Gesicht hängen blieben.  
"Hm?", nuschelte er verschlafen und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Langsam versuchte er sich in eine aufrechte Position zu erheben, was aber von Tom unterbunden wurde.  
"Nein, bleib liegen.", sprach er und drückte Harry an der Schulter auf das Bett. "Du wirst darüber froh sein."

"Warum?", fragte er schwach und gähnte heftig.

"Weil wir dir jetzt einen Trank einflößen werden und er könnte schmerzliche Auswirkungen auf dich haben.", antwortete Tom, der die Flasche in seiner Hand hin und her schwenkte. Er setzte sich neben den Jungen, der ihn ängstlich anstarrte.  
"Muss das sein?"

"Ja, Harry. So können wir endlich erfahren, ob du nun auch mein Sohn bist."

Der Junge nickte. "Ok, denn ich will auch Klarheit haben, wo ich hingehöre." Harry lächelte schief und blickte nun zu Severus. "Wird es sehr schlimm?"

"Das kommt auf dein wahres Selbst an, Potter. Dieser Beschleunigungstrank wird dein Innerstes offenbaren. Wenn du wirklich ein geborener Vampir bist, wird es halb so tragisch sein.", erklärte der Tränkemeister, der sich neben Harry auf die andere Seite des Bettes setzte. Zögerlich nahm er die Hand des Gryffindors in die Seine und drückte sanft zu. Harry ließ ihn gewähren, da es ihn irgendwie beruhigte und er das Gefühl hatte, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. "Danke, Professor.", flüsterte Harry, der leicht rot anlief. Doch dann wandte er sich wieder an Tom. "Was ist, wenn ich kein Geborener bin?"  
Tom schwieg und weichte dem Blick des Jungen aus. Auch Severus wusste oder wollte darauf nicht antworten, sondern legte nur seine zweite Hand auf die von Harry. "Ich verstehe... Ich werde ihn trotzdem nehmen."  
"Ist das dein Ernst?"

"Ja, Professor. Denn diese Ungewissheit quält mich zu sehr.", meinte Harry überzeugt und lächelte beiden nickend zu.

"Gut. Entspann dich, Harry und schließe die Augen."

Harry tat wie befohlen und schloss sie, während Tom die Flasche entkorkte und sie dem Jungen an die Lippen führte. "Trink.", orderte er und hob den Trank etwas an. Unsicher öffnete Harry seinen Mund. Sofort bannte sich die Flüssigkeit ihren Weg in seinen Rachen, die Speiseröhre hinunter in den Magen. Er leerte die ganze Flasche, wobei sein Körper sich durch die Bitterkeit des Getränks schüttelte.  
"Bäh. Widerlich.", sagte er noch, bevor sich eine Hitzewelle von seinem Bauch ausbreitete. Entsetzt riss er die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Doch seine Lungen wollten sich nicht mit dem Sauerstoff fühlen. Harry würgte und krallte sich in die Laken des Bettes, wobei er die Hand von Severus losließ. Hilfesuchend schnellte sein Blick zu Tom und dann zu seinem Professor, der ihn mitleidig ansah.

"Luft!", keuchte der Junge und fasste sich mit der einen Hand an die Kehle, um seine Situation zu verdeutlichen.  
"Harry, beruhig dich. Es geht gleich vorbei.", versuchte Tom den Gryffindor zu beschwichtigen, doch dieser nahm diese Worte kaum noch wahr. Eine bleierne Schwärze hüllte ihn langsam ein und zog ihn in eine andere Wirklichkeit. Der zitternde Körper erschlaffte.

"Jetzt können wir nur warten.", seufzte Tom und streichelte über Harrys Wange. "Hoffen wir, dass er zurückfindet."

Sanft, wie auf lautlosen Schwingen schwebte er durch diese neblige Schwärze, die sein ganzes Denken lahm legte und ihm einfach das Gefühl von Frieden und Zufriedenheit gab. Was interessierte ihn, wer er war und woher er kam. Er wusste es noch nicht einmal, stellte er ohne Beunruhigung fest. Hier konnte man leben, ohne Kummer, ohne jeglichen Schmerz. Einfach nur dahintreiben und sich eins mit dem eigenen Selbst fühlen. Das hier und jetzt war das Einzige was noch für den nackten Jungen zählte. Die Arme fest um die angezogenen Knie geschwungen, flog er durch das Nichts.  
Kurz öffnete er die Augen, nur um sie darauf wieder zu schließen. Er seufzte. Nie wieder wollte er diesen Ort verlassen, der ihn seine verhasste Vergangenheit nahm, dessen Schrecken und Leid.  
Für einen minimalen Moment fragte er sich, ob er nicht dadurch seine Identität, sein wahres Ich verlor, doch der schwarze Nebel stoppte weitere Überlegungen in diese Richtung. Wieder fühlte er sich frei und gelassen. Doch war das richtig?

Verwirrt über diesen geformten Satz in seinem Kopf, blitzten die blauen Seen wieder auf. Sein Körper streckte sich und befreite so seine Gedanken von der Schwärze.  
Geschockt musterte er seine Umgebung, die ihm plötzlich kalt und feindlich vorkam. Wo war er? Der Junge drehte sich in alle Richtungen, doch überall nur Nebel. Langsam stieg in ihm Panik hoch, die er nur mit Müh und Not für den Moment verdrängen konnte.  
Bibbernd schlang er die Arme um seinen nackten Körper, der immer noch durch das Nichts schwebte.  
Kleine Tränen lösten sich aus seinen blauen Augen, die an seinen Wangen hinabliefen.  
"Ich will hier weg.", schluchzte er und schüttelte wie wild den Kopf. "Holt mich hier raus!"  
Er empfand eine solch schwere Einsamkeit, dass er glaubte, sein Herz würde zerspringen. Wie sehr wünschte er sich seine Freunde hierher, Severus, Tom, sogar Draco wäre jetzt ein Segen für ihn gewesen und Fly, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatte. "Ich bin so allein.", wimmerte er und krümmte sich zusammen, als ihn plötzlich zwei zierliche Hände an einen fremden Körper drückten.

"Du bist nicht allein. Niemals. Selbst im Augenblick deines Todes.", erklang eine weiche und melodievolle Stimme einer Frau. Der Junge drehte sich in der Umarmung um und blickte in das Gesicht einer bildhübschen Frau, deren Alter man nicht schätzen konnte. Sie sah einfach gleichzeitig jung und alt aus, wobei ihre strahlenden blauen Augen eine alterlose Weisheit ausdrückten. Ihr feuerrotes Haar bedeckte ihre gesamte Figur und kitzelte den Jungen am Hals und Wange. Dankbar schloss er die Augen und zog ihren Duft nach fließenden Wasser und rauschenden Wäldern tief ein.

"Wer bist du?", nuschelte er und klammerte sich regelrecht an den weiblichen Körper.

"Das darf ich dir noch nicht sagen, Harry. Doch die Zeit wird kommen, wo wir uns wiedersehen werden.", antwortete sie lieblich und streichelte ihm durch seine schwarze Mähne.

"Wieso kann ich nicht bei dir bleiben?"

"Weil du zurück musst. Du wirst gebraucht und auch wenn du es nicht glauben kannst, geliebt. Geh."

"Nein!", schrie Harry und krallte sich in den Rücken der Frau, die nur traurig lächelte.

"Harry, du musst mich suchen und finden. Bitte, Harry, finde mich!", flehte das schöne Wesen und schob den Jungen ein wenig von sich. "Hörst du? Finde mich!"

"Aber wie? Wo soll ich suchen?"

"Du wirst es schon erkennen."

"Nein, ich kann nicht."

"Doch du kannst." Plötzlich sah sie sich gehetzt um. "Ich muss jetzt gehen. Bitte, finde mich.", flüsterte sie noch einmal und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, bevor sie sich langsam aufzulösen begann.  
Geschockt beobachtete Harry dieses Schauspiel. Dann war sie verschwunden. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er weiterhin die Stelle an, wo diese hübsche Gestalt sich aufgelöst hatte.

Er hatte das Gefühl betrogen worden zu sein. Seinen Kopf vergrub er in seinen Händen und er bemerkte, wie ihn wieder die Schwärze einzulullen schien. Harry wehrte sich nicht. Schon wieder hatte ihn eine Person verlassen, die er lieben konnte.  
"Harry, finde mich.", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme nahe seinem Ohr und er blickte auf. Niemand. Doch diese Worte holten ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und er verstand, dass er nicht einfach aufgeben konnte. Mit festem Blick starrte er ihn das Nichts und lächelte überzeugt.  
Nein, er musste stark sein und seine Zukunft neu gestalten. Und niemand würde ihn dabei aufhalten, weder eine dumme Prophezeiung, noch ein Dumbledore oder Voldemort. Denn er war er selbst. Harry Potter. Nur Harry Potter.  
Er kicherte und fuhr sich durch die Haare. Niemals würde er seine Bedürfnisse hinter die anderer zurückstellen. Auch er hatte ein bisschen Glück verdient und wenn es ihm nicht entgegen flog, dann würde er es sich eben an sich reißen.

Innerlich bedankte er sich bei der schönen Frau und schwor sich, sie zu suchen und zu finden.  
Harry senkte die Lider und konzentrierte sich auf die reale Welt um zurückzukehren. Er wusste, dass er die Macht dazu hatte und grinste hämisch.  
Ein Sog grabschte nach seinen Körper und führte ihn zurück in das Bett auf Malfoy Manor.

Ruckartig öffnete Harry seine blauen Seen und stöhnte erleichtert auf. Also hatte er zurückgefunden. Ein ehrliches Lachen umspielte seinen Mund. Dann setzte er sich kraftvoll auf.  
Erschrocken über diese Reaktion zuckten Tom und Severus zusammen und blickten erstaunt zum Jungen, der sich genießerisch und katzenartig streckte. Harry schmatzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über den Magen. "Ich könnte jetzt was zu essen gebrauchen. Mein Bauch ist gleich in den Kniekehlen zu finden.", meinte er gähnend und musterte dann die beiden Anwesenden schelmisch. "Was? Bin ich so interessant?"

Tom fand als erstes wieder zu sich. "Nun, anscheinend hast du deine Umwandlung gut überstanden." sagte er mit einem Räuspern und stand auf.

"Jaha, und das heißt wohl, ich bin auch ein Geborener und somit dein Sohn.", grinste Harry gelassen und machte Anstalten aus dem Bett zu steigen. Jetzt fand auch Severus zu seinem alten Ich.

"Moment Potter, nicht so schnell. Du solltest dich ausruhen!", sprach er ihm Lehrertonfall, was aber Harry nur noch breiter grinsen ließ.

"Nö, ich bin fit.", sagte er und hüpfte aus dem Bett. Fröhlich sprang er ihm Zimmer herum und kicherte wie ein Schulmädchen. "Und? Meint ihr das nicht auch?" Mit Unschuldsmiene blieb er vor Tom stehen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Jetzt darf ich wohl Dad zu dir sagen."  
"Äh, na ja." Tom konnte nicht anders und musste sich an den Kopf kratzen. Solch einen aktiven Jungen hatte er noch nie erlebt und als Harry sich in seine Arme warf, war es um seine Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Fassungslos starrte er zu Severus, der nur mit den Schultern zucken konnte. Auch er verstand diesen plötzlichen Charakterwandel des Jungen nicht.  
Harry löste sich wieder und ging zum Schrank. Eine Melodie pfeifend wühlte er sich durch die Klamotten und schippte dann mit den Fingern, als er passende Kleidung gefunden hatte. Dann schaute er an sich herunter und musste feststellen, dass er immer noch nackt war. "Uups! Da brauche ich wohl noch eine Boxershorts." Entschuldigend sah er kurz zu seinen Vater und Severus, der wohl auch jetzt erst begriffen hatte, dass der Junge unbekleidet war.

Mit hochrotem Kopf stiefelte er zur Tür und öffnete sie. "Ich warte im Kaminzimmer, My Lord.", murmelte er und verließ den Raum.

Tom seufzte nur und beobachtete seinen Sohn, wie er eine dunkelgrüne Unterhose, schwarze Stoffhose und weinroten Kapuzenpulli überzog. Als er fertig war, trat er zu Tom und lächelte wieder. Doch dann suchte er den Raum nach dem Professor ab. "Wo ist er denn hin?"

"Ich glaube, ihm war es peinlich, dich nackt zu sehen."

"Wieso? Bin ich so hässlich?", schmollend zog Harry eine Schnute.

"Quatsch. Lass uns gehen. Hast du nicht gesagt, du hast Hunger?"

"Ja! Aber kein Blut, sondern etwas zu beißen! Bitte.", flehte der Gryffindor und schnappte sich kindlich den Ärmel seines Vaters.

Dieser seufzte ergeben. "Was du willst."  
Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf dem Weg zum Kaminzimmer, wo Severus, Lucius, Draco und natürlich auch Fly warteten, die auch gleich auf ihn zugeflogen kam und sich auf seine Schulter setze. "Oh, Harry. Du siehst toll aus!", keifte die Fledermaus und drückte leicht ihre Krallen in seine Haut. Das führte nur zu einem Grinsen von Harry, der sich neben Draco auf das Sofa setzte.

Tom nahm auf einem Sessel Platz und klatschte in die Hände. Sofort erschien eine Hauselfe und verneigte sich tief vor ihrem Meister. "My Lord hat Kiri gerufen, Sir?", fiepte sie und hüpfte von einem Bein zum anderen.

"Bereitet ein Mahl vor. Aber nicht nur ein Kleines. Hier hat nämlich jemand Hunger auf etwas Saftiges.", befahl Tom im kalten Ton und winkte die Hauselfe weg. Diese verneigte sich noch einmal und verschwand.  
Harry lächelte erfreut. Endlich würde er etwas zwischen die Backen kriegen. Er fuhr Fly über den Rücken, was bei der Fledermaus unerklärbare Geräusche verursachte. "Gefällt dir das?", flüsterte er ihr zu und streichelte weiter ihre lederne Haut.

"Aber, nein, wie kommst du denn darauf? Weshalb mache ich sonst diese Geräusche?" Der Gryffindor nickte nur und wollte sich wieder abwenden, als Fly ihm etwas ins Ohr hauchte.

"Doch einem blonden Tölpel scheint das gar nicht zu gefallen."

Mit grinsendem Gesicht drehte er seinen Kopf zu Draco, der ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt zu haben schien. Langsam beugte sich Harry vor. "Gefällt dir was du siehst, Malfoy?", fragte er den jungen Slytherin sinnlich, der auf diese Aussage hin nur unsicher schnaubte.

"Das wünscht du dir.", antwortete er und verschränkte die Arme. Doch Harry wusste es besser. Er näherte sich noch weiter dem Blonden und pustete ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Nein, mein lieber Draco. Ich weiß es." Der Gryffindor setzte sich wieder gerade hin und streckte sich ausgelassen, so dass sein Pullover ein Stückchen nach oben rutschte und ein paar Zentimeter freie Haut entblößte. "Ich habe dich durchschaut, Draco.", zischte Harry leise und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Draco schnappte über diese Dreistigkeit nach Luft. Noch nie hatte jemand so mit gesprochen oder ihn so scharf gemacht. Im Kopf rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Wie konnte ihn ein Teil des Bauches so geil machen? Schließlich war es nur Potter... Potter!  
Doch dann grinste er Harry an.

Der Sex mit ihm würde nie langweilig werden. Und Draco war sich sicher: Der Gryffindor würde ihn sicher nicht nur einmal noch ranlassen.  
Wieder konnte Harry sich denken, was dem anderen in seinem hübschen Kopf umherspukte. Er kicherte verstehend. Auch er hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, diese pure Lust einfach aufzugeben. Wozu denn auch? Schließlich ging es nur um die Vereinigung zweier Körper. Keine Liebe, keine Verpflichtungen, keine Gebundenheit.  
Harry war zufrieden. Jetzt musste er nur diese schöne Frau finden und das würde er.  
Er lächelte Draco ein letztes Mal keck zu, bevor er sich zu seinem Vater drehte. Dieser schien alles mitbekommen zu haben, denn er musterte beide mit einem Stirnrunzeln. Doch dann seufzte er.

"Wie ihr wohl von Severus mitgekommen habt, ist Harry jetzt sowohl ein Geborener als auch ein Gebissener. Ungewöhnlich, doch nicht unmöglich."  
"Kann ich jetzt auch bei Tageslicht durch die Welt spazieren?", unterbrach der Gryffindor seinen Vater. "Das wissen wir nicht genau, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hoch."  
"Nun, dann sollten wir das mal testen.", sprach Harry trocken und stand auf. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er zum Fenster und befreite den Blick nach draußen von den Vorhängen. Nun konnte die Sonne mit ihrer vollen Kraft durch die Scheiben scheinen, was bei allen Anwesenden außer Harry ein Keuchen verursachte. Dieser sah nur unbeeindruckt durch das Fenster und drehte sich dann gelassen um. "Somit haben wir das geklärt."

Verstört starrten alle den Gryffindor an, der wieder begann Fly zu streicheln.

"Somit kann ich ja auch wohl zum Schulbeginn wieder nach Hogwarts und bevor du jetzt diese Frage stellst, Vater, nein, ich werde mich Dumbledore nicht mehr anschließen. Schließlich soll man doch seine Familie ehren.", meinte er nur ironisch und setzte sich wieder neben Draco. Dann schloss er die Augen und begann ein Lied zu summen.  
Nie wieder würde er sich diesem alten Sack anschließen. Eher würde er sich selbst quälend langsam umbringen, als sich von ihm weiter umbringen zu lassen.  
"Aber das wir uns nicht missverstehen, Dad. Ich werde auch nicht mit dir gegen ihn kämpfen. Darauf habe ich keinen Nerv."  
Tom nickte nach dem anfänglichen Schock. "Damit kann ich leben."  
"Gut.", antwortete Harry noch, als auch schon die Hauselfe von vorhin eintrat und bescheid gab, dass das Essen nun eingenommen werden konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

ACHTUNG ADULT!

8. Vorahnungen...

Gelangweilt starrte er durch die durchsichtigen Scheiben hinaus in die sommerliche Natur. Die Blätter rauschten fröhlich im Takt des wärmenden Windes, während die Vögel sanft und zwitschernd dazu eine Melodie sangen. Hell schien die Sonne vom wolkenlosen Himmel herab und durchdrängte jede Stelle, jeden Platz, wo die Dunkelheit ihre Wurzeln schlug.  
Doch der junge Mann in der schwarzen Kleidung registrierte die Schönheit dieser Welt nicht. Zu sehr hielten ihn seine Gedanken gefangen, die nicht alle gut waren.  
Immer wieder sah er diese wunderschöne Frau vor seinem inneren Auge, die weise Ewigkeit in ihrer großen Vielfalt, die pure Geborgenheit. Immer wieder stellte er sich die Frage, wer sie war. Er sollte sie suchen und finden, aber wo?  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte und drehte sich vom Fenster weg. Sein Blick fiel auf seine halbgepackten Koffer, die darauf warteten, gefüllt und geschlossen zu werden. Nur widerwillig stampfte er zum Bett, worauf die Taschen lagen und verstaute dann mit sichtlichem Unmut seine neu gekauften Klamotten eher schlampig.

Morgen ging es schon wieder nach Hogwarts. Eigentlich seine wirkliche Heimat, doch seit er hier auf Malfoy Manor war, hatte sich diese Einstellung geändert. Wieso und weshalb wusste er selbst nicht so recht, doch er spürte eine Gefahr, eine Bedrohung, die sich seinem Verständnis entzog. Allerdings hatte der Gryffindor keine Ahnung, ob er sich auf dieses Gefühl verlassen konnte. Einfach auf sich zukommen lassen, dachte er und legte seine Bücher durcheinander in den Koffer. Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er sein Werk und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Schnell schloss er die Taschen und stellte sie neben der Tür, an der es plötzlich klopfte.  
"Wer ist das denn schon wieder?", murmelte der Junge und versuchte das Klopfen zu ignorieren. Doch die Person auf der anderen Seite des Holzes schien hartnäckig zu sein.  
"Schon verstanden, ich habe gern Gäste.", knurrte er und öffnete dann die Tür, sehr zu der Überraschung von Tom, der die Hand zum nächsten Schlag erhoben hatte. Verdutzt sah er seinen Sohn an, der die Miene verzog.

"Gut, das sie kommen, dann können sie ja meine Koffer hinunter tragen.", säuselte Harry grinsend und machte dann für seinen Vater Platz zum Eintreten.  
"Lass deine Späße.", stöhnte Tom und schaute sich im Zimmer um. "Sind wir allein?"

"Wie kommst du darauf? Habe alle meine Liebhaber unterm Bett versteckt.", antwortete Harry mit rollenden Augen und schmiss sich auf sein Bett. Sein Vater runzelte nur die Stirn und setzte sich auf einen Sessel.

"Wie ich sehe, hast du fertig gepackt?", fragte er und zeigte auf die Koffer.

"Wie du siehst.", meinte der Gryffindor und legte sich auf den Bauch. Sein Kinn legte er auf seine Handaußenflächen und musterte Tom, der sich unwirsch eine braune Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wischte.

"Freust du dich auf Hogwarts?"

"Dad, was soll das?" ,überging Harry die Frage und zog kritisch eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das interessiert."  
Tom schwieg eine Weile und lächelte dann anerkennend. "Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?"

"Du ahnst gar nicht, wie sehr.", kicherte plötzlich der Junge und sprang vom Bett auf.

Grinsend setzte er sich bei seinem Vater auf den Schoß und kuschelte sich an dessen starke Brust. Genießerisch senkte er die Lider. "Du riechst gut, Dad.", nuschelte Harry und schlang seine Arme um den Nacken des Mannes. Dieser erstarrte erstaunt und fassungslos.  
Seit Harrys vollständiger Umwandlung zum Mischlingsvampir hatte der Junge ihn nicht mehr umarmt und sonst eine Berührung zugelassen und soweit Tom wusste, wurde auch Draco dauernd abgeblitzt. "Junge, es ist ernst."  
Der Schwarzhaarige grummelte und hob den Kopf, um in Voldemorts strahlendblaue Augen zu schauen. Harry fand diese Farbe schöner, als das Rot, denn die erinnerte ihn immer daran, wie sehr sich doch Vater und Sohn einst gehasst hatten.  
"Was gedenkst du in Hogwarts zu tun?"  
"Was ich tue? Ist ja wohl klar, meinen Abschluss. Was sonst?"  
"Du verstehst nicht. Wie wirst du dich verhalten? Du darfst nicht vergessen, wer und was du bist?"

"Oh, ach so." Nachdenklich knabberte Harry an seinen Fingernägeln. Lachte aber dann verstehend. "Brauchst keinen Schiss haben, Dad, ich werde niemanden verraten, dass ich dein Sohn und ein Vampir bin. Selbst meinen sogenannten Freunden nicht." Plötzlich stieg Wut in ihm hoch. Der Gryffindor ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und biss die Lippen zusammen. "Mit denen habe ich nichts mehr zu tun. Man schickt mir noch nicht mal Post zum Geburtstag. Die einzige Karte kam von den Weasleyzwillingen.", schnaubte Harry und stand auf. Langsam ging er im Raum hin und her, um sich zu beruhigen.  
"Es tut mir leid, Harry."  
"Ach quatsch, schon vergessen.", strahlte der Junge schon und hüpfte durch das Zimmer.  
Tom konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Dieses Kind hatte eine sehr gut veranlagte Begabung, Menschen in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Nur schwer hielt er sein Auge davon ab zu zucken.

"Harry, wir müssen dein Aussehen verändern. Zumindest deine Augen und Haare."  
Erschrocken drehte sich sein Sohn zu ihm. "Aber nicht die roten Strähnen, die bleiben. Bitte.", quengelte der Schwarzhaarige mit flehenden Augen. Tom gab sich geschlagen. Er konnte diesem Jungen einfach nichts verwehren.  
"Von mir aus, aber die Augen. Also komm her."

Harry trabte ergeben zu seinem Vater und kniete sich vor ihm hin. Eine Hand wurde auf seine blauen Seen gedrückt, aus der nach ein paar Sekunden kleine grüne Blitze zuckten. Dann war es vorbei.  
"Dann wäre das erledigt.", sagte Tom und wandte sich der Tür zu. "Und ich sag es dir jetzt schon mal. Stelle nichts in Hogwarts an, niemand darf erfahren, wer hinter ,Harry Potter' steckt. Haben wir uns verstanden?"  
Harry zeigte ich dem aufgestellten Daumen, während er ein Auge zu kniff. "Glasklar.", strahlte der Junge unschuldig und winkte seinen Vater freudig hinterher. Dieser verließ das Zimmer kopfschüttelnd.  
Als er wieder alleine war, sah er zur Decke, an der eine grinsende Fledermaus hing. "Hoho, der frischgebackene Daddy macht sich Sorgen um sein kleines liebes Söhnchen."

"Fly, du nervst."

"Ich weiß und deshalb liebst du mich.", keifte das geflügelte Wesen und setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter.

"Na, lieben würde ich es nicht bezeichnen."

"Aber fast... oder?", schmollte plötzlich Fly und rubbelte ihren Kopf an der Wange des Gryffindors.

"Natürlich.", presste der Junge hervor und piekste der Fledermaus in den kleinen Bauch. "Und jetzt hör auf dich an meine Wange zu schmiegen."

"Wieso denn, wäre es dir lieber es würde dieser Tölpel von Blondie machen? Ich schaue gerne wieder zu.", gackerte Fly.

"Nein, danke... und wenn, würdest du bestimmt nicht zugucken.", schnauzte Harry zurück und wollte sich gerade auf das Bett setzen, als es erneut an seiner Tür klopfte. "Was ist das hier? Tag der offenen Tür?" Genervt stiefelte der Gryffindor zum Zimmereingang und riss ruckartig die Türe auf. "Was?", meckerte er und sah sich dann einen blonden Jungen gegenüber.

"Malfoy.", stellte er erstaunt fest, ließ aber seinen ,erwünschten' Gast nicht rein.

"Potter.", sprach Draco kalt und musterte sogleich die Fledermaus. "Du, verschwinde.", verlangte er von ihr und zeigte mit dem Finger über seine Schulter.

"Warum?", fragte nun Fly, die den Kopf zur Seite neigte.

"Weil ich etwas mit Potter besprechen muss." "Oh ja natürlich. Kann mir denken, wie dieses ,Gespräch' aussehen wird.", quietschte die Fledermaus und konnte sich kaum auf der Schulter halten.  
Harry schnappte nach dem geflügelten Wesen. "Hey, was-"

"Du hast ihn gehört. Verschwinde.", befahl jetzt der Gryffindor, versank aber weiter in den grauen Sturmböen seines Gegenübers.

"Pah. Ok, aber dann sagst du kleiner Tölpel mir, wo ich Blondie in Großformat finde." "Arbeitszimmer.", war das einzige was Draco dazu sagte, während Harry Fly losließ. Diese machte sich auch sofort hocherfreut auf den Weg. "Ja! Tölpel ärgern.", konnte man nur noch vernehmen, als sie auch schon um die nächste Ecke bog.

"Potter, ich-" Harry ließ Draco keine Zeit zum Ausreden, denn er zog ihn in sein Zimmer und drückte ihn an die verschlossene Tür.

"Halt die Klappe.", flüsterte Harry energisch und presste dann brutal seine Lippen auf Dracos Mund, der trotz dieser harten Behandlung aufstöhnen musste. Als auch noch die fordernden Hände von dem Gryffindor dazukamen, die seine Brust streichelten, pfiff er auf seine Selbstbeherrschung und verdrängte den eigentlichen Grund seines Besuches.  
Sofort schob Draco das T-Shirt nach oben und zog es über den Kopf des anderen. Auch Harry befreite ihn von diesem lästigen Kleidungsstück und machte sich sofort an die Aufgabe, die Hose zu öffnen. Das ließ Draco fies grinsen.

"Da hat es jemand aber eilig.", hauchte er in das Ohr des Gryffindor und schmunzelte.

"Oh, passt das dir nicht?", fragte Harry und lächelte überlegen. "Dann kann ich ja aufhören."

Bei den Worten fuhr er noch sanft über die durch die Hose sichtbare Erregung und entfernte sich von Draco, der ihn erschrocken wieder an sich zog. "Das wagst du nicht.", warnte der Slytherin, der sich ziemlich verarscht vorkam.

"Gefällt es dir etwa?" Draco wusste, dass Harry mit ihm spielte, aber warum nicht. Schließlich wollte er ja keine Verpflichtungen und Liebe, sondern nur Lust und Spaß. "Verdammt ja und jetzt mach weiter." Das brauchte er kein zweites Mal sagen und der Gryffindor küsste Draco, dieses Mal etwas sanfter auf die rosigen Lippen. Seine Zunge fand zielsicher einen Weg in seine Höhle, die er erneut erforschte. Dann löste er sich wieder und ging vor dem geröteten Malfoyspross auf die Knie, wobei er die Hose mit herunterzog. Zärtlich streichelte er über die Erektion und befreite sie schließlich vom letzten Stück Stoff. Erschrocken blickte Draco nach unten und wurde von zwei smaragdgrünen Augen gebannt.

"Deine Augen! Sie sind ja wieder grün!", stotterte er und seufzte unabsichtlich auf. Harry grinste und nahm dann das beste Stück seines Gegenübers in die Hand und begann es zu massieren. Sein Mund begann die Leiste und den Unterleib zu verwöhnen, wodurch er dem Blonden Keucher entlockte. Das animierte Harry zu schnelleren Bewegungen. Diese Behandlung raubte Draco schier den Verstand und bemerkte gar nicht, dass seine Beine nachgaben. Der Gryffindor registrierte dies frühzeitig und hielt den Slytherin nun mit beiden Händen aufrecht. Leider musste er dabei Dracos Erregung vernachlässigen, was ihm von diesem ein Zischen einbrachte. Doch Harry wusste sich zu helfen und benutze seine Zunge zur weiteren Stimulation. Immer rascher fuhr seine Zunge die Länge auf und ab. Die ersten Tröpfchen bildeten sich und warnten den knienden Jungen vor den baldigen Ausbruch des Blonden. Noch einmal leckte er genüsslich über die Spitze, als sich dann seine Lippen um die Erektion schlossen. Ein Schrei drang an Harrys Ohren, bevor sich der Slytherin mit einem erleichterten Seufzer ergoss.

Harry leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen und sah dann nach oben. Und was sich ihm zeigte war sprichwörtlich göttlich. Zwei halbgeschlossene graue Augen, kirschfarbene Lippen und eine blasse Haut, die in einem blassrosa schimmerte. Dracos Mund war etwas geöffnet, einladend zum Küssen.

Harry kam diesem nichtgeäußerten Wunsch gerne nach. Leicht knabberte er an der Unterlippe des Blonden, der die Augen schwach öffnete und ihn mit verschleierten Blick ansah. Leicht beugte sich Draco nach vorne und lehnte sich an die Brust des Schwarzhaarigen, der ihm um den Nacken fasste und nun wieder mit voller Leidenschaft seinen Mund in Beschlag nahm.  
"Du bist ein Arschloch, Potter.", nuschelte der Slytherin, nachdem Harry sich von ihm löste.  
"Ich weiß.", hauchte dieser zurück und drehte Draco mit einem Ruck herum, so dass er mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Schnell befreite sich auch der Gryffindor von seiner Hose. "Das weiß ich nur zu gut." Mit diesen Worten drang er gleich mit zwei Fingern in den Blonden ein, der dadurch unkontrolliert zu zittern anfing. Sachte bewegte er sich in dem Inneren seines Opfers und lächelte verstehend, als Draco aufstöhnte. Sogleich verschwand ein Dritter, der den an der Wand Stehenden weiter weitete. Nach geringer Eingewöhnungszeit ersetzte Harry die Finger durch seine Erregung und stieß zuerst probeweise leicht hinein. Nun keuchte der Malfoyspross erschrocken auf. Dennoch presste er sich näher an den Körper des Schwarzhaarigen, der diese Einladung nur zu gerne annahm. Immer wieder drang er in Draco ein, dessen Beben eine weitere Steigerung annahm. Doch auch Harry konnte seine Beherrschung nicht lange aufrechterhalten und stieß immer zügiger und fester zu.

Dann war es vorbei. Der ganze Körper des Blonden spannte sich an, nur um danach vor Entzückung und Erlösung an der Wand zusammenzubrechen. Dies brachte auch Harry dazu, dem Orgasmus nachzugeben und ergoss sich mit einem erleichterten Seufzer in dem Slytherin. Langsam rutschen beide auf den Boden und schlossen erschöpft die Augen.  
"Scheiße, war das geil.", flüsterte Draco schwer atmend und drehte sich zum Gryffindor der neben ihm lag.

"Das sehe ich auch so.", keuchte dieser und setze sich mühselig auf. Der Blonde folgte seinem Beispiel und grinste dann.

"Wurde ja auch mal wieder Zeit."

"Bitte?"

"Potter, du hast mich schließlich die letzten 2 ½ Wochen nicht rangelassen."

"Na und? Glaubst du ich springe, wenn du dich abreagieren willst? Wenn, dann wird das anders herum geregelt.", lächelte Harry überlegen und zwinkerte anzüglich.

"Du kannst mich mal."

"Hab ich doch gerade."  
Draco öffnete und schloss den Mund wieder. Zu perplex war er über diese der Wahrheit entsprechende Aussage des Gryffindors. Er stöhnte genervt auf und suchte sich seine Kleidung zusammen.

"Was wolltest du eigentlich von mir, außer diesem kleinen Zwischenspiel natürlich.", fragte Harry, der nun im Schneidersitz saß und Draco mit unschuldigen grünen Augen bei dem Zusammenklauben zusah.  
"Ich wollte eigentlich nur fragen, wie wir uns weiter auf Hogwarts verhalten werden.", knurrte der Blonde, während er etwas tollpatschig sein T-Shirt überzog.  
"So wie immer. Schließlich hat sich bei uns gefühlsmäßig nichts geändert. Oder siehst du das anderes... Malfoy?"

"Natürlich nicht. Der Sex ist nur zum Spaß da, genauso wie unsere Streitereien.", stimmte der Slytherin zu und schloss eine Hose.

"Gut, ich fürchtete schon, du siehst das anders."

"Das wüsste ich. Ich kann dich immer noch nicht leiden.", schnaubte Draco und verließ, ohne genau zu wissen wieso, wütend das Zimmer. Als die Tür in die Angel fiel, überrannte den Schwarzhaarigen ein Lachanfall. Kichernd landete er komplett auf dem Boden und hielt sich den vor lachen schmerzenden Bauch.

"Ach, Draco, so wie es aussieht kannst du wohl nicht mehr ohne mich.", lachte er und wischte sich eine Träne weg. "Aber das ist gut so, denn dich kann ich noch gut gebrauchen."  
Nur langsam beruhigte sich der Gryffindor, konnte allerdings ein gemeines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. "Ich werde jede Menge Spaß auf Hogwarts haben."

Langsam lief er über den Bahnhof von Kings Cross, der nur vor Menschen überquirlte. Immer wieder wurde er von den Leuten angerempelt, die ihn zu übersehen schienen und dies machte den Gryffindor einfach nur stocksauer. Er knurrte und wischte sich über die Stirn, auf der die blitzförmige Narbe zu sehen war. Zu seinem Unmut, fand sie sein Vater überaus wichtig, um weiter die Rolle des ‚Goldenen Jungen' zu spielen. Wenn es nach Harry ginge, wäre diese schon längst verschwunden, genauso diese dumme überflüssige Brille, die sein Gesicht zierte.  
"Blödes Mugglepack.", schimpfte er leise und trat an die Schranke zum Gleis 9 ¾.

"Ach sind wir heute wieder gut gelaunt.", keifte die Fledermaus, die aus Harrys Mantel hervorlugte.

"Schnauze, Fly."

"Hey, so kann man wirklich nicht mit mir reden. Ich bin eine wichtige Persönlichkeit."

"Ja, genauso wichtig, wie die Sahne auf dem Kuchen. Sei froh, dass ich dich mit auf Hogwarts nehme.", zischte der Schwarzhaarige ihr zu und lächelte entschuldigend einen Passanten an, der ihn verwirrt betrachtete. "Und sei ruhig. Die Leute gucken schon."

"Ja, ja, schon verstanden. Aber eine Frage noch.", meinte Fly, die Harry in die Seite zwickte.

"Und die wäre?"

"Wo sind deine Tölpel? Besonders Blondie in Großformat."

"Du hast einen Narren an Mr. Malfoy gefressen, hä?"

"Na und? Denn kann man gut ärgern." Harry seufzte nur und überging diese überaus logische Aussage. "Die kommen nach, schließlich kann ich mich nicht mit den Malfoys sehen lassen." "Warum denn nicht? Ich liege doch nicht falsch, wenn ich sage, dass du so gut wie mit dem kleinen Blondie-Tölpel eine Beziehung hast."

"Wir haben keine Beziehung. Es geht ausschließlich nur um Sex. Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen? Hast du solch ein Interesse daran, mich mit ihm zu verkuppeln?"

"Vielleicht, ihr passt einfach so süß zusammen."

"Ja, und das beste ist, wir gehen auf die selbe Schule.", antwortete ihm Harry sarkastisch und stampfte dann durch die Schranke zum Gleis 9 ¾.  
Als er hindurch war, rammte der Gryffindor sofort einen jungen Mann, der auf dem Asphalt landete. Erschrocken musterte Harry die angerempelte Person und streckte seine Hand hin. "Entschuldigung, ich habe sie nicht gesehen." Der Fremde grummelte etwas und blickte zu dem Jungen hoch. Smaragdgrüne Augen trafen auf Schokoladenbraune.  
Harry löste sich nur widerwillig von den Augen seines Gegenübers und wanderte dann zu den dunkelblonden längeren Haaren, die zum Zopf gebunden waren über den schlanken zierlichen Körper zu den langen kräftigen Beinen.  
Der Schwarzhaarige musste schluckten und überspielte seine Unsicherheit mit einem schiefen Lächeln. "Tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sich Harry noch mal und versank dann wieder in den braunen Augen, die ihm plötzlich sanft und verstehend anglitzerten.

"Ach, kein Problem, hätte ja auch aufpassen können.", sprach der Mann und nahm Harrys Hand dankend an. Als sich ihre Haut berührte, musste der Gryffindor leicht zusammenzucken. Ein wohliges Gefühl durchflutete seinen Körper und es fühlte sich so an, als ob er diesen Mann kennen würde.  
Harry schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf und ignorierte diese Empfindung beharrlich.  
"Dann hatten wir beide Schuld.", meinte der Gryffindor und zog den Braunhaarigen nach oben. Dieser rubbelte sich dann Hinterkopf und lachte.  
"Du bist Harry Potter, oder?", fragte dieser und besah sich kurz die Narbe, nur um danach wieder in die Augen seines Gegenübers zu blicken.  
"Ähm, ja. Und sie sind?"

"Mensch, wie dumm von mir. Ich bin Kai Adell. Neuer Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.", stellte er sich vor und strich sich eine dunkelbraune Strähne zur Seite. "Echt? Sie sehen so jung aus, Professor Adell."

"Na ja, siehst du 25 als jung an?"

"Jedenfalls sind sie jünger als alle anderen Professoren an unserer Schule."

"So? Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

"Aber nein, ich finde es gut." Verlegen kratzte sich Harry am Kopf und grinste unsicher. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er von diesem Mann halten sollte. Aber eins war klar, der Gryffindor fand ihn auf eine unbeschreibliche Weise wunderschön.

"Na ja, gut Harry. Wir sollten jetzt in den Zug einsteigen. Nicht das wir ihn noch verpassen.", lockte ihn Kai Adell aus seinen Gedanken und wurde im nächsten Augenblick von diesem an der Hand zu Zug gezerrt. Er sah nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln die Familie Malfoy, die ihn stirnrunzelnd hinterher guckte.  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und ließ sich von dem Professor in ein leeres Abteil stoßen. Seufzend nahm er auf der Bank Platz und schaute dann aus den Fenster. Er hörte noch, wie die Tür geschlossen wurde und sich jemand auf dem Sitz ihm gegenüber setze. Nach Minuten des Schweigens drehte sich Harry zu dem Professor herum, der ihn die ganze Zeit angestarrt zu haben schien. Wieder musste er in die schokoladenfarbigen Augen sehen, die ihn anscheinend mit aller Kraft festzuhalten versuchten. Harrys Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.

"Bin ich so interessant?", fragte er Adell, der nur auf diese Frage wieder lächelte.

"Natürlich, hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass Harry Potter solch eine Schönheit ist." Der Gryffindor errötete und schaute zur Seite. Plötzlich fühlte er sich schwach und klein gegenüber dieser Persönlichkeit, doch hatte dies nichts Negatives. Trotzdem hatte er eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und deshalb musste er stark sein und niemanden sich in die Quere kommen lassen. Schließlich war er doch jetzt nach seines Vaters Aussage ein mächtiger Vampir.  
Er schenkte wieder dem Professor seine Aufmerksamkeit und kicherte dann. "Bitte, haben sie das nötig, sich bei mir einzuschleimen? Und wenn sie mich verunsichern wollen, dann suchen sie sich einen anderen. Nicht mit mir, Ok? Solche Spiele langweilen mich.", äußerte Harry fest und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Sein Gegenüber allerdings verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Brust.

"Nicht schlecht. Du hast Mumm. Ich glaube, wir beide werden uns sehr gut verstehen.", sprach dieser nun ernst und stand dann wieder auf. "Ich gehe zum Schaffner."  
Harry sah ihm hinterher und starrte dann die geschlossene Tür an. Irgendetwas würde geschehen. Etwas mit diesem Kai Adell. Ein sonderbarer Mann, dachte sich der Schwarzhaarige und legte den Kopf schief. Irgendetwas verbarg dieser unter seiner fröhlichen Maske... und er würde schon noch entdecken, welches Geheimnis er zu verstecken versuchte.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Hogwarts

Harry sah die Menschen an sich vorüber ziehen, die traurig ihren Kindern hinterher winkten, als der Zug anlief. Ein lautes Pfeifen war zu hören und das Schreien der Kinder und Jungendlichen, die durch die offenen Fenster ihren Eltern zu riefen.  
Der Gryffindor seufzte nur und blickte zu seinem Koffer, der neben ihm stand. Nach kurzen Zögern öffnete er ihn und zog ein Buch heraus, "Tausend keltische Bann- und Gegenflüche". Sein Vater hatte es ihm geschenkt und gesagt, dass dieses Buch sehr lehrreich wäre.  
Harry rutschte in eine bequeme Lage und schlug das Buch auf. Immer wieder huschten seine Augen von links nach rechts in unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit. Die Lektüre nahm ihm so sehr gefangen, dass er nicht hörte, wie die Tür zu seinem Abteil geöffnet wurde. Erst ein lautes "Harry" und zwei schlanke Arme um seinen Hals ließen den Schwarzhaarigen aufsehen.

"Harry, schön dich zu sehen.", flüsterte Hermine froh und entließ dann ihren Mitschüler, der steif und starr vor ihr saß.

"Ja, Alter, wurde ja mal wieder Zeit.", gluckste Ron, der sich Harry gegenüber setzte.

"Da sitzt schon jemand, Weasley.", knurrte Toms Sohn und vertiefte sich wieder in seinem Buch.

"Wie waren die Ferien?", fragte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn und schob den Koffer zur Seite, um neben Harry Platz zu nehmen.  
"Oh, interessiert euch das? Tja, lasst mich überlegen, ich wurde von meinen Verwandten wie ein Hauself benutzt, Dudley diente ich als Spielzeug, tja und andere Leute verhielten sich mir gegenüber... bissig. Aber sonst... ach ja, natürlich war ich hocherfreut über haufenweise Post, die an meinem Geburtstag kam. Danke dafür.", zischte Harry ohne von seinem Schmöker aufzublicken.

"Was regst du dich auf, Alter? Wir haben dir geschrieben.", sagte Ron und lehnte sich vor. "Natürlich, deshalb saß ich an meinem Geburtstag geknickt vorm Fenster und habe gewartet."  
"Vielleicht...vielleicht hat der Phönixorden die Briefe aufgehalten.", erklärte Hermine und fuchtelte mit ihren Händen.  
Harry schnaubte. "Und wieso habe ich eine Karte von Fred und George gekriegt?"

Ron hustete erschrocken auf. "Die haben geschrieben?"

"Jep. Sehr lieb, haben mir sogar eine Feder geschenkt, die in verschiedenen Farben schreibt. Süß, oder?", sprach Harry nun gefühllos und blätterte weiter.  
"Wir haben dir geschrieben, Harry, du musst uns glauben. Und abholen wollten wir dich auch. Du solltest die letzten zwei Wochen bei den Weasleys verbringen. Aber deine Verwandten sagten, dass du keine Zeit hast. Sie wollten dich nicht gehen lassen.", versuchte es Hermine und sah den Schwarzhaarigen flehend an.  
"Ihr könnt wirklich schlecht lügen.", meinte Harry und sah nun von seinem Buch auf. Dann grinste er. "Ich war die drei Wochen gar nicht zu Hause,Freunde'.", lächelte er zuckersüß und musterte jeden der beiden mit scharfen Blick.

"Aber... he, du warst nicht bei den Dursleys? Wo dann?", verlangte Ron zu wissen und betrachtete Harry nun genauer. "Und außerdem, was sollen diese rote Strähnchen?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das etwas angeht, Weasley.", stellte Harry sachlich fest und drehte sich dann zur Tür, die sich öffnete.

"Ach, sie an, die heilige Dreifaltigkeit. Ich fühle mich geehrt.", sprach Draco Malfoy mit unscheinbarer Miene und verschränkten Armen. Er lehnte sich an den Rahmen, während Crabbe und Goyle hinter ihm standen.  
"Malfoy.", stöhnte Harry und wollte sich schon wieder dem Buch zuwenden, allerdings wurde er aufgehalten.

"Bitte, Potter. Ist das alles? Habe ich nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit verdient?", presste der Slytherin mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und trat ein Schritt in das Abteil ein. "Oder bist du zu sehr von dem neuen Professor abgelenkt, dass du für die Streitereien mit mir keine Zeit mehr hast?"

"Och, Malfoy. Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?", lachte Harry und trat auf den Blonden zu. Sein Mund näherte sich Dracos Ohr. "Mach nur so weiter und nehme dich gleich hier und jetzt.", hauchte er fast unverständlich dem Slytherin zu. Dieser ging erschrocken ein Schritt zurück und errötete leicht.

"Potter, das hättest du gerne."

"Natürlich gleich hier und jetzt.", kicherte er und tippte sich gegen das Kinn. "Allerdings sind hier zu viele Zuschauer.", überlegte Harry weiter, der dann von weiteren Gedanken abgelenkt wurde, als der neue Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste sich durch Crabbe und Goyle quetschte.

"He, was geht denn hier ab? Und du Rotschopf sitzt auf meinem Platz.", schimpfte der Dunkelbraunhaarige und zeigte mit dem Finger zur Tür. "Verschwindet. Alle."

Ron sprang sofort knallrot auf und drängelte zur Tür hinaus, wobei Hermine einen schwärmerischen Blick an den Professor schickte. Dieser deutete immer noch zum Ausgang und schaute alle eiskalt an. Nun verschwand auch Hermine mit hängenden Schultern, drehte sich aber noch mal zu Harry um, um ihm etwas zu sagen: "Harry, wir sind doch Freunde."  
Draco allerdings hatte seine Stellung noch nicht verlassen und musterte den jungen Mann mit sichtlichen Misstrauen.

"Sie sind also der neue Lehrer.", sagte der Slytherin gespielt desinteressiert, spießte aber Harry mit seinen grauen Sturmböen auf. Harry gähnte nur und las weiter in seinem Buch. Draco gefiel das gar nicht und ballte seine Hand zur Faust.

"Der bin ich, Professor Kai Adell.", stellte sich der Verteidigungslehrer kühl vor und beobachtete den Blonden mit sichtlicher Neugier. "Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind sie ein Spross der Familie Malfoy."

"Richtig, Draco Malfoy."

"Ah ja, eine ehrbare und reine Vampirfamilie." Alle blickten Adell mit entsetzten Augen an. "Bitte?" Dracos Augen wanderten fragend zu Harry, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.  
"Stell dich nicht dumm. Ich als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste kenne alle Vampirfamilien der Geborenen. Aber nur keine Angst, ich verrate nichts.", meinte Adell und trat auf den Blonden zu. "Ich bin ein vertrauenswürdiger Mann. Und eine Freundschaft mit einem Malfoy ist sehr nützlich." Der Professor streckte Draco die Hand entgegen, die dieser weg schlug.

"Suchen sie sich einen anderen.", schnauzte der Slytherin und verließ wütend das Abteil.  
Harry blickte nur kopfschüttelnd hinterher und betrachtete Adell nachdenklich. Wieder riefen ihn diese schokoladenbraunen Augen, die sich plötzlich in seine Smaragdgrünen bohrten. Der Gryffindor hielt diesen Blickkontakt stand und beugte sich leicht nach vorne. Dieser Mann reizte ihn einfach, aber nicht nur sein schönes Aussehen, sondern auch das Verhalten des Professors, das seinem nicht nur ihn geringen Maß ähnlich sah.  
"Wer sind sie, Adell?", fragte Harry mit brüchiger Stimme und leckte sich kurz über die Unterlippe. Dies schien den Professor abzulenken, aber nur für kurze Zeit.

"Ich bin nur ein einfacher Lehrer, der morgen seinen ersten Unterrichtstag haben wird.", flüsterte dieser zurück und näherte sich Harry. Dieser schluckte und fuhr mit seinem Blick über die zu einem leichten Lächeln verzogenen Lippen des Dunkelbraunhaarigen.

"Wirklich? Ich habe das Gefühl sie zu kennen.", nuschelte Harry, während sich auf seinem Körper eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete.

"Das ist völlig unmöglich, Harry. Wir sind uns noch nie begegnet, doch vielleicht ähneln sich unsere Seelen.", erklärte der Professor dem Jungen und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
Harry spürte schon den Atem von Kai Adell auf seinen Lippen und musste ein Keuchen unterdrücken. Dieser Mann war einfach purer Sexappeal und der Gryffindor wusste, sollte sich jetzt keiner von beiden aus diesem Bann lösen, würde hier und jetzt ein Unglück geschehen. Dies schien auch der Lehrer so zu sehen, denn er streichelte nur noch über die Wange des Gryffindors und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. Harry seufzte leise und setzte sich auch wieder richtig hin. Er warf noch einen flüchtigen Blick zu seinem neuen Professor, der mit gerunzelter Stirn aus dem Fenster sah.

Wieder langte er nach dem Buch und versuchte darin zu lesen. Doch immer wieder musste er zu Adell gucken, der immer noch seinen Gedanken nachhing. Harry schmiss die Lektüre zur Seite und streckte sich auf der Bank aus. Eine Mütze Schlaf würde jetzt sicher gut tun. Doch er hoffte inständig nicht von diesem Gott in menschlicher Form träumen zu müssen. Langsam schlossen sich seine Augen und Harry schlief fast sofort ein.

"Harry, aufwachen. Wir sind gleich da.", drang eine Stimme durch den dichten Nebel des Schlafes und ließ den Gryffindor langsam erwachen. Er knurrte leise und schlug dann seine Smaragde auf.

"Wie?"

"Du bist ja eine richtige Schlafmütze. Wir kommen gleich in Hogsmeade an.", lächelte Professor Adell, der fertig angezogen vor ihm stand. Ruckartig setzte sich Harry auf. "Ne, oder?"

"Ich fürchte doch."

Zügig suchte sich der Schwarzhaarige seine Sachen zusammen und zog sich seinen Umhang mit dem Gryffindorsymbol über. Kaum war er fertig, rollte auch der Zug in sein Ziel ein und verstummte. Die Gänge füllten sich mit den Hogwartsschülern, die mit glücklichen Mienen zu den Ausgängen rannten. Doch Harry konnte sich nicht wirklich daran beteiligen. Natürlich freute er sich wieder auf der Zaubererschule zu sein, doch etwas überschattete seinen Enthusiasmus, wie ein dichter schwarzer Nebel. Der Gryffindor schüttelte sich. Darüber jetzt nachzudenken half nichts.

"Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte der Lehrer mit sorgenvoller Stimme und legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry nickte.

"Ja, schon ok. Ich war nur in Gedanken, Professor."

"Harry, wenn wir alleine sind, kannst du mich auch Kai nennen."

"Oh danke Prof- ich meine Kai."

"Siehst du, ist gar nicht so schwer.", strahlte Adell Harry an und beugte sich nach vorne zum Gryffindor. "Ich freue mich schon auf unseren Unterricht.", murmelte er dem Schwarzhaarigen in das Ohr und drückte seine Lippen auf die Wange des Jungen. Der Lehrer lächelte noch mal und verließ das Abteil, nur um sofort zwischen der Meute zu verschwinden.  
Harrys Hand wanderte zu der geküssten Stelle. Er errötete und senkte verlegen den Blick. "Verdammt ich verhalte mich wirklich wie ein verliebtes Weibsbild.", zischte er und schnappte sich seinen Koffer, um aus dem Zug zu verschwinden.

Imme wieder Hände und Ellenbogen einsetzend, erkämpfte sich der Gryffindor den Weg frei und stürmte sofort zu einer leeren Kutsche. Erleichtern ließ er sich auf einen der verschlissenen Sitze fallen und schloss gähnend die Augen. Wieder dämmerte er langsam weg, bis er ein schüchternes Räuspern vernahm. Harry öffnete einen seiner Smaragde und musterte den Jungen, der auf den Füssen trippelnd vor der Tür stand. "Kann ich bei dir mitfahren, Harry? Die anderen Kutschen sind schon belegt und Ron und Hermine wollte mich nicht mitfahren lassen."  
Das Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen erhellte sich. "Hey, kein Problem. Steig ein, Neville.", schmunzelte Harry und zog seinen Mitschüler ins Wageninnere. "Man, du bist ja schon wieder gewachsen und schlanker geworden bist du auch." Der Gryffindor nickte Neville Longbottom anerkennend zu. Dieser freute sich über diese Aussage und kratzte sich am Kopf. "Du hast dich aber auch verändert, Harry. Ganz besonders gefallen mir deine roten Strähnchen. Die sehen cool aus."

"Danke, Neville.", kicherte Harry und sprang auf die Sitzbank, auf der sein Mitschüler saß. Plötzlich ernst guckte er Neville in die blau-braunen Augen. "Bist du wirklich so ein Tollpatsch wie du immer tust?"

"Wie bitte?"

"Ach schon gut." Harry lachte entschuldigend und klopfte Neville auf den Schenkel. "Vergieß was ich gesagt habe."

"Ok.", meinte der Dunkelblonde darauf nur und lächelte zurück.  
Die restliche Fahrt verlief im angenehmen Schweigen, wobei beide durch ihre Gedanken schweiften.

Jetzt doch mit sichtlicher Fröhlichkeit bahnte sich Harry seinen Weg zum Gryffindortisch, wobei er die überraschten Ausrufer der Jungs und Mädchen fließendlich überging. So sehr verändert hatte er sich schließlich nicht, und dieses bisschen war kaum der Rede wert. Grinsend nahm er zwischen Neville und Seamus Finnegan Platz, die ihn beide ehrlich anlächelten. "Hey, Harry. Schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht's?", fragte ihn der Ire und klopfte ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter.

"Bestens, Seamus. Hatte gegen Ende der Ferien viel Spaß.", erzählte der Schwarzhaarige und huschte kurz zum Slytherintisch, wo ein gewisser blonder Junge saß, der den neuen Professor am Lehrertisch Mörderblicke entgegen schoss.  
Harry prustete und hielt sich die Hand vor dem Mund.

"Alles in Ordnung?"

"Alles bestens. Nur anscheinend hat Malfoy etwas gegen den neuen Lehrer." Neville und Seamus beobachteten Draco und mussten dann mitlachen.

Sie wurden in ihren Lachkrämpfen unterbrochen, als Albus Dumbledore nach vorne trat und mit seiner Rede begann. Harry hörte nicht hin, sondern wanderte immer wieder von Draco zu Kai und wieder zurück. Beide waren so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht und jeder der beiden besaß etwas Attraktives an sich. Draco war einfach der Sarkasmus in Person, der fast immer ein Spruch drauf hatte und Menschen so in den Wahnsinn schickte.  
Dagegen war Kai Adell ein lebensfroher Mensch, der wie Harry selbst von der einen zur nächsten Sekunde sein Verhalten ändern konnte. Er fühlte sich einfach zu diesem Professor hingezogen, doch auch Draco konnte Harry aus der Fassung bringen. Der Gryffindor knurrte und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Sitznachbarn auf sich. "Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte Neville besorgt und blickte hinüber zu Seamus, der den Blick erwiderte.

"Bestens. Alles bestens. Aber ich habe Hunger. Hoffentlich ist der Alte da vorne bald fertig."  
Seamus nickte verstehend. "Ja, es ist echt zu kotzen. Jedes Jahr dasselbe.", seufzte er und schob sich einer seine braunen Strähnen nach hinten.

"Wie wahr, doch die Neuen werden ja jetzt schon eingeteilt."

"Hn.", murrte Harry und senkte die Lider.  
Nach einer halben Stunde war die Verteilung der Erstklässer beendet. Dumbledore erhob sich wieder und lächelte in die Runde. "Liebe Schüler, auch dieses Jahr haben wir wieder einen neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Er hat viele Jahre im Ausland studiert und hat seinen Abschluss exzellent bestanden. Darf ich vorstellen, Professor Kai Adell." Die gesamte große Halle vibrierte durch den tosenden Applaus und den Jubelrufen der Schüler. Adell stand auf und lächelte schüchtern in die Runde, wobei er kurz an Harrys Gesicht haften blieb. Dieser drehte sich schnell weg und nahm Draco und Snape in Augenschein, die beide überhaupt nicht begeistert auf ihren Plätzen saßen und säuerlich in die Gegend starrten.

"Nun, da wir jetzt fertig sind, wird es Zeit, eure hungrigen Mägen zu fühlen." Wie auf Stichwort überfüllten plötzlich vielerlei Speisen den Tisch und jeder, auch Harry, langte kräftig zu.

Nach vier Portionen lehnte sich Harry zurück und stöhnte geschafft auf. Jetzt wollte er nur noch schlafen.  
Wieder erhob sich Dumbledore und begann zu sprechen. "Nun, da wir alle gesättigt sind, könnt ihr jetzt in eure Gemeinschaftsräume gehen. Allerdings wünsche ich Harry Potter in meinem Büro zu sprechen." Der Schulleiter verschwand durch eine Tür hinter den Lehrertischen, während fast jede Peron im Saal zu Harry blickte, der widerwillig aufstand und sich streckte.  
"Was will denn der?", fragte Seamus und betrachtete den Schwarzhaarigen mitleidig. "Sorry, Kumpel."

"Ich werde es überleben...hoffe ich.", meinte er noch und verließ die große Halle, wobei er die Augen gleich dreier Personen genau auf sich spürte. Er drehte sich an der Tür noch mal um und blickte zuerst zum Slytherintisch, wo ein Draco Malfoy mit den Fingern auf den Tisch tippte und ihn beschwörend ansah. Dann musterte er den Lehrertisch, an der ein belustigter Kai Adell saß und ihn zuzwinkerte. Als letztes sah er zu Severus Snape, der ihn warnend den Finger zeigte und dann mit dem Kopf zur Tür nickte. Harry verstand und machte sich auf zur Statue zu Dumbledores Büro. Allerdings wusste er das Passwort nicht, doch seiner Sorgen schienen unbegründet, denn die Treppe zu den Räumen war freigelegt. Verwirrt stiefelte er die Stufen hoch und stand dann in den Gemächern des Schulleiters, der mit gefalteten Händen vor seinem Schreibtisch saß.

"Ah, Harry, schön dich zu sehen.", begrüßte Dumbledore den Jungen gutgelaunt und deutete mit der Hand auf einen Stuhl. "Setz dich doch." Doch der Gryffindor ignorierte das Angebot.

"Was wollen sie, Professor?", fragte Harry geradeaus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während an der Tür lehnte.

"Ich möchte nur wissen, wie es dir geht und wie die Ferien waren. Sicher hat du viel Post gekriegt und-"

"Ach hören sie doch auf. Wenn wollen sie hier an der Nase herum führen?", unterbrach Harry den Professor und sprach schnell weiter. "Sie hat es doch gar nicht interessiert, wie es mir in den Ferien ging. Und versuchen sie jetzt nicht meine Gedanken zu lesen. Ich kann das seit neusten perfekt abblocken." Dumbledore fuhr erschrocken zusammen, hatte sich aber wieder schnell in Griff.

"Harry, natürlich liegt mir an deinem Wohlergehen etwas."

"Natürlich, schließlich bin ich ihre einzige Waffe gegen Voldemort. Aber es tut mir leid. Ich werde nie wieder ihre Schachfigur sein. Suchen sie sich jemand anderen für diese Scheiße. Ich bin indisponiert und nicht mehr dafür erreichbar. Kein Anschluss unter dieser Nummer.", zischte der Gryffindor aufgebracht, nickte dem Schulleiter noch einmal gefühlskalt zu und verließ mit zitternden Händen das Büro. Wütend stampfte er die Treppen hinab, ohne auf irgendetwas zu achten.

Plötzlich wurde Harry in ein leeres Zimmer gezogen und an die Wand gedrückt. Zwei heiße Lippen pressten sich sehnsüchtig auf seine eigenen und verhinderten so jeden Protest des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser schloss die Augen und beruhigte sich langsam aber sicher. Er schlang die Arme um den Nacken des Größeren und drängte sich näher an den warmen Körper. Sie lösten sich nur widerwillig und sahen sich die Augen.  
"Danke, das habe ich jetzt gebraucht.", lächelte der Gryffindor und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Brust des anderen fallen, wobei seine Hände den Nacken kraulten.  
"Das habe ich mir schon gedacht.", flüsterte der blonde Junge und streichelte über den Rücken auf und ab. Wieder wollten sie sich küssen, als plötzlich ein Rufen durch die Stille drang: "Draco, wo steckst du?"

"Blaise.", schimpfte der Slytherin und drückte noch einen hauchdünnen Kuss auf Harrys rosige Lippen bevor er sich von Harry entfernte und die Türe öffnete. "Ich bin hier, Zabini.", schrie Draco seinen Klassenkameraden zu, der gleich auf ihn zu gerannt kam.

"Hey, du- Oh, Potter.", erkannte Blaise Harry überrascht und betrachtete den Gryffindor mit intensiven Blick. "Weißt du, Potter, ich sage es zwar nur ungern, aber du siehst ziemlich heiß aus, Kleiner."

Harry schmollte. "So klein bin ich aber gar nicht.", quengelte der Schwarzhaarige wie ein Kleinkind und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Das brachte ihm von Draco einen fassungslosen Blick ein, während Zabini nur anzüglich lächelte. "Und süß bis du auch."  
"Ach, danke, Zabini. So etwas hört man immer wieder gerne.", grinste Harry keck und winkte den beiden noch zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum machte.

"Draco, Potter sieht jetzt echt zum Anbeißen aus.", schwärmte Zabini und musterte den nun leeren Gang.

"Ja, echt zum anbeißen."

"Den würde ich gerne mal flachlegen.", säuselte der schwarzhaarige Slytherin und ging langsam den Korridor entlang. Draco folgte.

" Tut mir leid, wenn ihn einer flachlegt, dann bin ich das. Und niemand sonst"

Und wieso?" Blaise passte das gar nicht.

Der Blonde knurrte: "Weil er mir gehört."


	10. Chapter 10

10. Ein verhängnisvoller Kuss

Mit gemächlichen Schritten trabte er durch die fast leeren Gänge Hogwarts und gähnte ausgiebig. Müde strich er sich die Haare hinter die Ohren und grummelte vor sich hin. Seine Zotteln wurden einfach zu lang.

Die Hand vor den offenen Mund haltend, ging er um die nächste Ecke und knallte mit voller Wucht gegen einen Körper. Unsanft landete der Gryffindor auf seinen Hosenboden und rieb sich mit vor Schmerz verzerrtem Gesicht die Pobacke.

"Autsch, pass doch auf.", knurrte er und schaute nach oben, nur um genau in zwei schokoladenbraune Augen zu blicken, die ihn verwundert und glitzernd anstrahlten.

"Kai... ähm, ich meine Professor. Entschuldigen sie.", murmelte der Schwarzhaarige erschrocken und sprang wieder auf die Beine.

"Hey, kein Problem, aber du hättest auch aufpassen können.", sprach der Dunkelbraunhaarige lächelnd.

"Tja, dies war jetzt schon das zweite Mal, dass du mich umrennst, Harry."

Harry errötete.

"Pah. Na und?", schmollte er und sah hoch zur Decke. Adells Grinsen wurde breiter und er beugte sich leicht zum Jungen.

"Habe ich dir irgendwo weh getan?", fragte er besorgt und musterte den Gryffindor mit intensiven Blick. Harry wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzten, als ein geflügeltes Etwas aus seinem Umhang kroch und wütend den Professor anstierte.

"Ihm nicht, aber mir! Du eingebildeter Tölpel hast mich beinahe zerdrückt!", keifte die Fledermaus zornig und kraxelte auf Harrys Schulter, wobei sie ihre Krallen tief in seine Haut stach. Harry verzog sein Gesicht und gab dem nun sitzenden Fly eine Kopfnuss.

"Jetzt tut mir etwas weh.", schimpfte er und blickte dann zu Kai, der alles mit erstaunten, aber zweifelnden Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete hatte.

"Oh, wie süß. Eine sprechende Fledermaus. Die sieht man echt selten.", sagte er und starrte Fly regelrecht an. Dieser blickte nur kühl zurück.

"Ich mag diesen Tölpel nicht. Außerdem geht es ihn nichts an, ob es uns selten gibt oder nicht. Aber eigentlich sollte er es besser wissen."

Kai Adell zog eine Augenbraue hoch und ein verächtliches Lächeln zierte seinen Mund.

"Ich mag dich auch nicht. Überhaupt nicht." Dann seufzte er und schmunzelte Harry wieder an. "Wir sehen uns morgen in den ersten beiden Stunden Verteidigung. Süße Träume.", hauchte er noch in das Ohr des Gryffindors und verließ ihn Richtung Kerker.

Stirnrunzelnd blickte er dem Professor hinterher, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Danach richtete sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Fly, der ruhig und schweigsam auf seiner Schulter saß.

"Hast du nichts zu sagen?" Die Fledermaus schwieg.

"Seit wann das? Und warum hast du Professor Adell so angeschnauzt?"

"Weil, ich ihn nun mal nicht mag.", presste der Angesprochene heraus und drehte sich auf seinem Platz, um den Schwarzhaarigen so zu signalisieren, dass er nicht reden möchte.

"Tja, Pech gehabt. Ich mag ihn aber.", meinte Harry und ging weiter.

Entsetzt ruckte Flys Kopf wieder zum Gryffindor herum. "Nein! Du solltest dich von ihm fern halten!", zischte die Fledermaus und nickte beschwichtigend mit dem Köpflein.

"Wozu? Ich bin gern in seiner Nähe.", verteidigte sich Harry und machte vor der fetten Dame halt.

"Ich meine es nur gut, Harry. Er ist nichts für dich! Halte dich lieber an den blonden Tölpel." "Hey, ich habe nicht vor mit dem Professor einen Beischlaf zu veranstalten.", knurrte der Gryffindor und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.

"Doch, Harry. Du wirst. Du wirst dies auf jeden fall tun.", sprach Fly noch resignierend und erhob dann sich in die Lüfte.

"Warte! Das hört sich so an, als ob du ihn kennst."

Ein bitteres Lachen der Fledermaus drang an Harrys Ohr. "Nur zu gut."

Harry sah nur mit ausdrucksloser Miene dem geflügelten Tier hinterher und wurde dann von der Fetten Dame um das Passwort gebeten, doch leider wusste er das Neue ja noch gar nicht.

Er seufzte auf und wollte sich gerade an der Wand niederlassen, als ein schnaufender Neville die Treppe hoc hgerannt kam.

"Honor.", keuchte er und blieb vor Harry stehen. Er stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften und atmete tief ein und tief aus. "Mir ist gerade erst eingefallen, dass du das Passwort noch gar nicht weißt. Blöder Dumbledore. Das du so schnell zu ihm musstest.", schnaufte er und

trat hinter Harry in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Sofort hafteten sich alle Augen auf Harry, der nur frech grinsend mit verschränkten Armen den Weg in die Schlafräume einschlug.

"He, Potter.", durchdrang plötzlich den Raum und ein zorniger Rotschopf kämpfte sich durch die Menge. Harry hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und drehte sich mit emotionslosem Gesicht zu Ron um, der ihn mit zitternden Fäusten gegenüberstand.

"Was gibt's, Weasley? Ich bin müde, also gönn mir meinen Schlaf."

"Was sollte das im Zug?"

"Was denn?", fragte Harry scheinheilig und tat so, als müsste er nachdenken.

"Verarsch mich nicht, Potter."

"Wer hat mich denn verarscht, Weasley? Wohl du und diese... dieses Schlammblut.", sagte er mit scharfer Stimmte und ruckte mit seinem Kopf zu Hermine, die erschrocken auf ihren Sessel zusammenfuhr. "Und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe. Sonst vergesse ich mich.", nuschelte

Harry weiter und stieg dann die Treppen zu den Schlafräumen hoch, dicht gefolgt von Neville, der die ganze Szene beunruhigend verfolgt hatte.

Kaum hatten die beiden den Schlafsaal erreichtet, glitt die Tür wieder auf und ein genervter Seamus schmiss sich auf sein Bett. "Ron ist echt ein Arschloch. Was sollte das vor den ganzen Gryffindors?", schimpfte der Ire und drückte sein Gesicht in die Kissen.

Neville kicherte. "Ich glaube, er merkt langsam, dass man den neuen Harry Potter nicht mehr so leicht manipulieren und beeinflussen kann.", antwortete Neville, der auf der Fensterbank saß.

Harry ließ von seinen Koffern ab, die er begonnen hatte auszuräumen und blickte zu dem Tollpatsch von Gryffindor. "Wie?"

"Aber, Harry, man müsste ziemlich hirnlos oder dämlich sein, um nicht zu merken, dass eine Veränderung in dir stattgefunden hat.", erklärte Neville mit erhobenen Finger und schwenkte ihn lehrerhaft. "Du kommst mir erwachsener vor."

Harry lachte los und viel Neville überraschend in die Arme. "Erwachsen? Das hat bisher noch keiner gesagt.", schnurrte der Schwarzhaarige und schloss die Augen, während sich bei Neville ein Rotschimmer auf die Wangen legte.

"Harry, du... du solltest jetzt schlafen gehen.", sagte der Schulkamerad unsicher und drückte ihn behutsam von sich.

"Du hast recht.", gähnte Harry und stiefelte mit hängenden Schultern ins Bad und tauchte bereits nach fünf Minuten in T-Shirt und Boxershorts wieder auf. Seufzend mummelte er sich in die Kissen und schlief auch fast sofort ein, während Neville und Seamus ihr Zeug in die Schränke verfrachteten. Dann traten sie an Harrys Bett und musterten den schlafenden

Jungen.

"Neville?"

Dieser nickte. "Ich werde ihn beschützen. Auch wenn ich nicht weiß wie."

"Ich stimme dir zu. Auch mir geht es so. Irgendwie ist er der einzige wahre Freund hier in Gryffindor.", pflichtete ihm Seamus bei und strich eine Strähne aus Harrys Gesicht.

Keiner bemerkte, wie sie vom Fenster aus mit schwarzen Augen beobachten wurden. Die Gestalt nickte lächelnd und verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht.

Mit schlaftrunkenen Augen schlurfte Harry in die große Halle. Immer noch nicht ganz wach, setzte er sich neben Seamus an den Gryffindortisch und starrte die Brötchen und Hörnchen angeekelt an.

"Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze.", begrüßte Seamus den Schwarzhaarigen und strahlte ihn fit und munter an. Dieser murrte nur irgendetwas vor sich hin, dass man mit gut Dünken als "Morgen" verstehen konnte.

"Bist wohl noch nicht ganz wach, oder?", stellte sein Freund fest und legte auf Harrys Teller ein mit Erdbeermarmelade bestrichenes Brötchen. Der Gryffindor stierte auf das Essen und

knurrte.

"Habe keinen Hunger."

"Aber, Harry. Schau dich an. Für deine Größe bist du viel zu schlaksig.", meinte Seamus mit nicht nachgebenden Glitzern und nahm das Brötchen wieder in die Hand, nur um es Harry vor dem Mund zu halten. "Mach schön aaaa!" Der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte geradewegs entsetzt mit dem Kopf und presste seine Lippen zusammen, als Neville an den Tisch trat.

"Was ist denn hier los?", fragte er und kicherte bei dem Anblick von Harry und Seamus. "

Er will nicht essen."

"Na wenn das so ist.", sagte Neville und schnappte sich Harry von hinten, der erschrocken den Mund aufriss. Seamus überlegte nicht lange und stopfte ihm das Frühstück zwischen die Lippen. Nun ließ ihn Neville auch wieder los und setzte sich.

Resignierend biss Harry in das Brötchen und verschluckte sich prompt, als er Draco vor sich stehen sah, der ihn arrogant angrinste. "Kann also die königliche Hoheit schon nicht mehr alleine essen. Das ist aber traurig. Gleich zwei Deppen müssen ihm helfen.", säuselte er und stampfte dann davon.

Wütend schmiss Harry das angebissene Brötchen Draco hinterher und traf glatt den Hinterkopf des Slytherin. "Was denn, Malfoy, ein neuer Hut? Steht dir ausgezeichnet.", sprach der Gryffindor gespielt erstaunt und nickte anerkennend.

"So einen möchte ich auch mal haben."

"Oh, kein Problem, Potter.", zischte Draco, der das Marmeladenbrötchen aus seinem Haar fischte, dabei aber die rote Süßigkeit verteilte. Zornig nahm sich der Blonde vom Ravenclawtisch eins mit Blaubeermarmelade und pfefferte es Harry entgegen, der überrascht durch diese Tat nicht mehr ausweichen konnte. Es traf ihm genau im Gesicht.

Neville und Seamus rangen mit einem Lachanfall, als sie dies sahen und hatten ihre Mühe auf der Bank zu sitzen.

Schnaubend erhob sich Harry und stiefelte mit festen Schritt auf Draco zu, der fassungslos durch seine klebrigen Haarsträhnen fuhr.

"Du bist ein Arschloch, Malfoy.", flüsterte Harry aufgebracht und blickte mit kochenden Augen in Dracos Gesicht. "Und du bist wunderschön, wenn du ausrastest.", hauchte der Blonde und ging einen Schritt auf den Schwarzhaarigen zu. Harry wurde nun unsicher und wankte ein Stück zurück, allerdings nicht seine Smaragde von den grauen Sturmböen nehmend.

Plötzlich stellte sich Professor McGonagall zwischen die beiden und schaute jeden vorwurfsvoll an. "Schämt ihr euch nicht, schon am Morgen solch ein Spektakel zu veranstalten? Jeweils 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor.", motzte sie und musterte noch mal jeden. "Und jetzt gehen sie sich waschen.", war ihr letztes Wort, bevor sie Richtung Lehrertisch verschwand.

Draco schnaubte noch und verließ erhobenen Hauptes die Große Halle, während Harry sich wieder zu seinen Freunden setzte und nach einer Serviette griff.

"Man, zwischen euch hat sich ja nichts geändert.", kam es von Neville, der Harry mitleidig betrachtete.

"Oh doch und wie.", brummte der Schwarzhaarige und wischte sich die Marmelade aus den Augenwinkeln.

Aufgeregt saßen die Gryffindors und zu deren Leidwesen Slytherins im Klassenraum und warteten auf die ersten Unterrichtsstunden am heutigen Tage. Viel Gemurmel und Gequatsche hallte durch das Zimmer, wobei fast immer das gleiche zu hören war.

"Was meinst du, Harry. Wie wird der neue Professor sein? Er sah ganz nett aus.", fragte Seamus, der sich zu ihm hinüberbeugte. Harry seufzte ausgedehnt und stützte seinen Kopf in seiner rechten Hand.

"Finde es doch selbst heraus, Seam." ,antwortete der Schwarzhaarige gelangweilt und beobachtete Draco aus den Augenwinkeln, der gerade, wieder gesäubert und gestriegelt, den Klassenraum betrat. Wieder seufzte der Gryffindor und starrte dann nach vorne, wo jetzt ein

Kai Adell mit grinsendem Gesicht auf dem Schreibtisch saß.

"Können wir anfangen?", verlangte er amüsiert zu wissen und erschrak so einige Schüler, die

seine Anwesenheit noch gar nicht registriert hatten. Die Klasse verstummte sofort und alle musterten den Lehrer interessiert, wobei einige Jungen und Mädchen ihm schmachtende Blicke zuwarfen, zu denen auch Hermine gehörte.

"Na, geht doch. Nun, wie sie mitgekriegt haben, bin ich ab sofort ihr Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste und ich hoffe wir werden gut miteinander auskommen.", lächelte Kai smart und langte hinter sich um gleich darauf ein Buch hervorzuholen.

Draco schnaubte und erntete einige fragende Blicke der Schüler. Er winkte gleichgültig hab und sah zu Harry, der kritisch den Kopf schüttelte. Der Slytherin grummelte und schlug gelangweilt sein Buch auf.

"Wenn ihr Seite 18 aufschlägt, seht ihr unser Thema für die nächsten drei Wochen.", erklärte der Professor und nickte in die Runde. Harry las die Überschrift und musste erst mal schlucken.

"Vampire?", fragte er nochmals nach und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen.

"Genau, Harry. Es ist wichtig, weil sich vielleicht einige von euch mit ihnen auseinandersetzen müssen."

Seine schokoladenbraunen Augen huschten zu Draco, der ihn säuerlich anstierte. "Gut, sagt mir doch, was ihr alles über diese Geschöpfe wisst."

Sofort schossen mehrere Hände in die Höhe, unter anderem die von Hermine, Patil, Zabini und Parkinson. Doch auch Neville streckte schüchtern seinen Arm.

"Longbottom, nicht wahr? Fangen sie an."

"Nun, Sir. Soweit ich weiß können Vampire nur nachts unterwegs sein. Sie

verbrennen im Sonnenlicht. Auch brauchen sie Blut um zu überleben, deshalb jagen sie Nacht für Nacht Menschen, die sie aussaugen können. Menschen dienen aber nicht nur als Beute, sondern können auch zu Vampiren verwandelt werden, um als Wegbegleiter für diese Untoten zu tangieren. Ich glaube, zum Vampir wird man, wenn dieser dein Blut trinkt und dann du seines in dir aufnimmst. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht.", beendete Neville seinen Monolog mit

hochroten Kopf.

"Bravo, Longbotton. 20 Punkte für Gryffindor." Das ließ Neville glücklich lächeln, während sämtliche Gryffindors juchzten.

"Aber es gibt nicht nur diese Art von Vampiren. Sie hatten sich noch gemeldet, Parkinson?" Die blonde Slytherin lächelte Adell zuckersüß an und klimperte mit ihren Augen. "Es gibt aber nicht nur diese gebissenen, sondern auch geborene Vampire." Parkinson stoppte und musste überlegen.

"Und weiter? Ws ist deren Unterschied zu den Gebissenen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht so genau. Auf jeden Fall werden sie als Vampire geboren."

"Ok, 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Zabini, vielleicht wissen sie mehr."

Dieser nickte und begann zu sprechen.

"Man kann sie nicht von normalen Zauberern unterscheiden. Sie haben keine besonderen Merkmale. Sonnelicht hat auf sie keine Auswirkungen, genauso brauchen sie auch nicht unbedingt Blut.

Allerdings haben sie besondere Kräfte, die sich normalerweise erst an ihren 18ten Geburtstag zeigen. Theoretisch könnte solch ein Vampir neben uns sitzen und wir würden es noch nicht einmal merken." Er war einen kurzen Blick zu Draco, der nur seinen Mund zu einem verächtlichen Lächeln verzog.

"Gut, 15 Punkte für Slytherin."

"Ähm, Professor?", unterbrach Hermine den Lehrer und rutsche unruhig auf ihrem Platz herum.

"Was, Granger?", fragte er mit kühlerer Stimme das Mädchen und verschränkte die Arme.

"Ist es möglich, dass es eine Kreuzung zwischen diesen beiden Spezies gibt?"

Adell dachte kurz nach, ob es einen Sinn machte ihr zu antworten. "Möglich ist alles, Ms. Granger. Es gibt eine Geschichte, die von solch einem Mischlingsvampir handelt."

"Die Kain-Prophezeiung.", flüsterte Harry leise und brachte so die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse auf sich. Kai betrachtete ihn intensiv und lächelte ihn dann wissend an.

"Allerdings. 10 Punkte."

"Kain-Prophezeiung? Was sagt sie?", verlangte wieder Hermine zu wissen und starrte den Professor neugierig an.

"Das ist nicht so wichtig. Es wird einfach behauptet, dass es einen geborenen Vampir gibt, der vor seinen 18ten Geburtstag gebissen wurde."

Ein Murmeln lief durch die Klasse und zweifelnde Blicke wurden ausgetauscht. Doch Draco brachte sie mit seiner Frage wieder zum verstummen.

"Und was für Kräfte soll er haben?"

Adell kicherte leicht. "Nun, Mr. Malfoy. Das weiß keiner, höchstens dieser Vampir selbst. Doch man behauptet, dass er die Macht der Göttin anwenden kann."

"Göttin?"

"Völliger Blödsinn sage ich, Harry. Aber was weiß ich schon, als normaler Zauberer.", meinte der Professor noch und klatschte dann in die Hände. "Kommen wir zu unseren genauen Stoff zurück."

Es klingelte zum Unterrichtende und die Schüler sprangen erleichtert von ihrem Plätzen auf und rannten aus dem Klassenraum. Harry allerdings ließ sich Zeit mit dem Packen seiner Schultasche und schickte Neville und Seamus schon mal voraus. Als er fertig war, trat er an den Pult, wo Kai Adell immer noch saß und vertieft im Buch las.

"Professor?", fragte der Gryffindor und wartete auf eine Reaktion von dem Dunkelbraunen, doch dieser schien nichts registriert zu haben. "Kai?", wiederholte Harry und fasste den Lehrer zögerlich auf die Schulter, was ihn nun aus seinen Gedanken holte.

"Ach, Harry. Was gibt's?"

"Ich wollte sie etwas wegen dieser Kain-Prophezeiung fragen."

"Nur zu.", unterstützte ihn Kai, der vom Tisch sprang und nun vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stand. "Diesen Kain, glauben sie wirklich, dass es ihn nicht gibt?"

Adell seufzte und durchsuchte den Klassenraum nach trödelnden Schülern, doch er war leer. "Ehrlich gesagt, Harry, weiß ich, dass es so einem Vampir gibt."

"Wie?" Harry starrte entsetzt Kai an, der beruhigend seine Hände auf seine Schultern legte. "Hey, keine Bange. Er wird dir schon nichts tun."

"Wieso mir?" Nun, war der Schwarzhaarige sichtlich verwirrt.

"Harry, ich weiß es."

"Was?" Erschrocken versuchte sich der Gryffindor von seinem Lehrer zu lösen, doch dieser hielt ihn eisern fest. "Ich habe es vom ersten Augenblick an bemerkt. Du bist ein Mischlingsvampir."

"Nein, ich... Wie kommen sie darauf? Sie spinnen doch.", schrie Harry aufgebracht und schlug auf die Arme von Kai ein, der ihn aber nur näher an sich zog. Die Hände fanden ihren Weg in den Nacken des Schwarzhaarigen, dessen Haut von einer Gänsehaut befallen wurde. "Ganz ruhig, Harry. Vor mir brauchst du keine Angst haben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Niemand sonst könnte dir ähnlicher sein als ich.", hauchte nun der Professor in Harrys Ohr, der

begann zu zittern. Sein Blick suchte den des Jungen, der ihn mit seinen Smaragdaugen anstarrte.

"Wie mei-" Harry kam nicht mehr dazu, den Satz zu Ende zu sprechen, da sich ohne Vorwarnung zwei zärtliche Lippen auf seinen Mund drückten und ihn sanft massierten. Das Herz des Gryffindors setzte einen Schlag lang aus, nur um darauf schneller zu pumpen. Seine Augen schlossen sich wider seinem Zutun und er drängte seinen Körper an Kais, der sein Gesicht in seine Hände nahm und ihn stärker liebkoste. Adells Zunge erreichte zielsicher die Mundhöhle des Schwarzhaarigen, der über die Geschicklichkeit des Professors erstaunt war.

Harrys Arme legten sich um Kais Hüfte und nach kurzen Zögern erwiderte er mit voller Inbrunst die erfahrenen Küsse des Lehrers. Er vergaß alles um sich herum.

Nur dieser Mann, an dessen Körper er lehnte, zählte noch.

Dadurch merkte er nicht den blonden Jungen, der im Türrahmen stand und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht diesen Anblick ertragen musste.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Verboten

Das Bild bohrte sich tief in sein Innerstes und ließ ihn wütend die Hände zu Fäusten ballten. Er fühlte sich plötzlich auf unbestimmte Art betrogen, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihm dieses Gefühl nicht zustand. Und trotzdem spürte er eine brennende Eifersucht, die sich tief in seine Seele fraß und ihn höhnisch auslachte.  
Er lächelte kurz bitter und trat ein Schritt in den Klassenraum. Dann räusperte er sich und weidete sich an der Genugtuung, wie Kai und Harry zusammenzuckten.

"Stör ich?", fragte der blonde Junge hämisch und spießte den Gryffindor mit seinen Blicken auf, der nervös seine Finger auf seinen Mund legte und dabei zum Professor starrte, dem dies ganze sichtlich zu amüsieren schien.

"Ach, der Malfoy, was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte Adell mit gerunzelter Stirn und legte, als ob es nicht von Wichtigkeit wäre, seine Hand um Harrys Hüfte.

Die Augenbraue des Slytherins zuckte gefährlich nach oben, wobei sonst keine Regung auf der kalten Fassade des Eisprinzen zu beobachten war. "Ich wollte eigentlich zu Potter, ich dachte nämlich, ihn schreien gehört zu haben. Aber wie es aussieht, war dieser Schrei wohl eh kein Hilferuf. Verzeihung, ich wollte eure holde Zweisamkeit nicht stören.", zischte der Slytherin und betrachtete Harry mit enttäuschten Blick. Dann drehte er sich um und verschwand aus der Tür.  
Harry stand noch immer an derselben Stelle und war völlig perplex über die wirre Situation. Er hatte doch tatsächlich seinen Lehrer geküsst und wäre sogar noch weiter gegangen, wenn Malfoy nicht hineingeplatzt wäre.  
Sein Kopf ruckte zur Tür und er löste sich aus dem Armen des Lehrers, der belustigt den Gryffindor hinterher schaute. Mit schnellen Schritten versuchte er Draco einzuholen und schaffte dies sogar vor der nächsten Ecke.

"Malfoy, bitte, bleib stehen.", rief er ihm zu und versuchte zügiger zu laufen.  
Draco hielt wirklich an und sah den Gryffindor nun mit traurigen grauen Augen an. "Was?"

Keuchend kam Harry vor ihm zum Stehen und blickte gen Boden. "Draco, ich... ich... ach verdammt, was sollte das? Ich muss mich für gar nicht entschuldigen.", knurrte der Schwarzhaarige nun wütend und stieß die Hände in seine Hüfte.

"Ach nein?" Dracos Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.

"Nein, Malfoy. Wir sind kein Paar! Wir schlafen nur miteinander."

"Du hast recht! Vollkommen. Was bilde ich mir ein in letzter Zeit Gedanken über dich zu machen? Darüber zu grübeln, wie es wäre, wenn wir eine wirkliche Beziehung hätten? Darüber träumen, mit dir den Rest meines Leben zu verbringen?", schrie nun Draco mit glitzernden Augen und trat einen Schritt auf den Gryffindor zu, der sich mit einem gefühlvollen Ausbruch eines Slytherin überfordert fühlte.

Harry ging seinerseits ein Schritt zurück und starrte fassungslos den blonden Jungen an. "War das so etwas wie eine Liebeserklärung?" Draco schwieg und schaute nur in Harrys smaragdgrüne Augen.

"Denke dir was du willst, aber ich habe keinen Bock mehr auf dich.", sagte dann doch der Slytherin und entfernte sich von Harry, der sich an die Wand lehnte und daran herunterrutsche.

"Aber, Draco... LECK MICH DOCH AM ARSCH.", kreischte er dem Blonden noch hinterher, der mit dem Arm winkte und zurückrief: "Frag doch den Professor. Der springt sicher gerne ein."  
Verzweifelt versenkte Harry seinen Kopf in seine Arme und weinte. Er heulte einfach darauf los, obwohl er nicht verstand, weshalb. Dass ein Grund dafür vielleicht seine langsam erwachenden Gefühle für den Eisprinzen war, verdrängte er erfolgreich. Er schniefte kurz und hob dann wieder sein Gesicht, und sah vor sich zwei schokoladenbraune Augen, die ihn aufmunternd anstrahlten.

"Harry, nicht weinen. Er ist es nicht wert.", erklärte Kai und zog den Schwarzhaarigen in eine fast mütterliche Umarmung.

"Ich weine nicht.", schluchzte der Gryffindor und wischte mit seinem Umhangärmel die letzten Tränen davon.  
"Du und Malfoy wart also ein Paar, Hm?", fragte der Professor, der Harry sanft hin und her wiegte.

"Nein, nicht wirklich. Es war nur etwas auf körperlicher Ebene, nicht seelischer Natur.", antwortete Harry, der sich leicht von dem Lehrer wegdrückte.

"Ich verstehe." Adell lächelte und strich eine rote Strähne aus dem Gesicht des Gryffindors.

Dieser musterte ihn analysierend und grinste plötzlich. "Verdammt, ich möchte endlich wissen wer du bist."

"Habe ich nicht genug gesagt?"

"Nein.", schmollte der Schwarzhaarige, der Draco einfach vergessen wollte und fuhr mit seinen Fingern durch die langen braunen Haare des Professors.

"Vielleicht sollte ich es dir zeigen."

"Zeigen?" Verwirrt über diesen Wortausdruck legte er den Kopf schief und biss auf der Unterlippe herum.

"Komm, nicht hier im Gang."

Harry nickte nur und folgte wie ein Hündchen seinem Herren dem Professor in seine Privaträume.

Staunend sah sich der Gryffindor in den Räumen um. Alles war in Schwarz und weinrot gehalten und selbst die Küche, als auch das Bad schimmerten in diesen Farben.

"Wow.", nuschelte der Hogwartsschüler und ging zurück ins Arbeitzimmer, wo ein ernster Kai Adell auf einem Sessel saß. "Sie haben eine wunderschöne Wohnung, Professor.",

lächelte Harry begeistert und trat an das nächste Bücherregal zu, um die Titel zu lesen.

"Nein, das einzige was man in diesem Raum als schön bezeichnen könnte, wäre der schwarzhaarige Mischlingsvampir mit den grünen Augen." Erschrocken drehte sich Harry zu seinem Lehrer, der vor einer Sekunde noch am anderen Ende Raumes war und in der nächsten Sekunde genau vor dem erstaunten Schüler stand.

"Wie... hast du das gemacht?"

"Magie, Harry, Magie, die nur uns zur Verfügung steht."

"Uns? Aber-" Kai unterbrach den Gryffindor, indem er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

"Nicht jetzt. Ich möchte gerne dort weiter machen, wo wir vorhin unterbrochen wurden." Harry Augen verhedderten sich mit den Schokoladenbraunen von Adell und er sah in dessen Augen etwas, was ihn nach Luft schnappen ließ. Etwas Altes und Weises, ähnlich der Frau, die er gesehen hatte. Harry lächelte nachgiebig und zog den Professor zu sich herunter, der das Lächeln erwiderte. Er drückte kurz seine Lippen auf die des Lehrers und löste sich wieder von ihnen.

"Sie sind kein Mensch... so wenig wie ich."

"Du bist ein kluger, junger Vampir, mein kleiner Harry.", hauchte Kai in sein Ohr und begann von diesem den Hals herunter zu liebkosen.  
Harry seufzte überrascht auf und krallte sich in den Umhang des Professors, der den des Jungen abstreifte. Wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen nach Aufmerksamkeit haschend und kämpften einen wildes und heißes Duell, das keiner so richtig am Gewinnen war.  
Kai löste sich von Harry und schaute in die smaragdgrünen Augen des Gryffindors, der ihn nur verlangend und halb weggetreten anblickte.

"Ich möchte deine eigentliche Augenfarbe sehen, Harry.", flüsterte der Professor und streichelte über die Augen, die sich schlossen.  
Kai küsste nun Harrys Kinn und wanderte hinunter zu dessen Kehle, wo sich ein tiefes Grollen löste.

Der Dunkelbraunhaarige stutzte kurz und grinste dann wissend. "Lass es einfach heraus.", meinte Kai und zog den Jungen zum Schreibtisch, denn er mit einem Wisch von den Gegenständen darauf befreite. Er hob den Gryffindor in die Höhe und setzte ihn auf das Pult und betrachtete nun voller Entzückung dessen blausilberne Augen.

"Wie ich sagte, wunderschön."  
Harry schaute verlegen zur Seite und lief leicht rot an. Noch nie hatte ihm einer auf solch eine Weise gesagt, dass er schön wäre. Und dann auch noch mit so einer weichen und dennoch kraftausstrahlenden Stimme, die ihm dadurch allein schon Gänsehaut bescherte.

Kai hob sein Kinn mit seinem Finger an und küsste den zartrosanen Mund des Jungen, während die eine Hand unter Harrys Oberteil verschwand. Erfahren streichelte sie über die empfindlichen Seiten des schmächtigen Körpers, wobei sie bei den Brustwarzen kurz Halt machte und sie abwechselnd spielerisch reizte.  
Der Gryffindor stöhnte in den Kuss hinein und warf den Kopf dann nach hinten, als er auch schon von seinen Oberteil befreit wurde. Kai grinste und beugte sich zu einer von Harrys Brustwarzen hinab und leckte genüsslich über sie. Wieder stöhnte der Junge, umarmte den Kopf des Lehrers und hauchte diesem seinen warmen Atem ins Ohr.  
Nun knurrte auch der Professor und er drückte fast gewaltsam den Körper des Jungen ganz auf den Tisch. Harry grinste darauf nur und befreite Kai aus seinem Umhang samt Hemd. Erstaunt riss Harry seine blauen Seen auf und stierte auf die perfekte blasse Haut des Lehrers, die zwar viel zu schmächtig, doch irgendwie sehnig und kraftvoll wirkte.

Kurz musste der Gryffindor an die blasse Haut des blonden Slytherin denken, doch durch einen fordernden Kuss von Kai, verschwand Draco Malfoy in eine dunkle Ecke seines Gehirns und er zog wie nach Hilfe suchend den Professor weiter zu sich nach unten. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen gierig, während ihre Zungen jeden Fleck der Mundhöhle erforschten. Dabei wanderten Harrys Augen zur Halsschlagader des Lehrers und sein Blick verklärte sich vollkommen. Er unterbrach den Kuss und leckte mit seiner Zunge über den Hals des Dunkelbraunhaarigen, als dieser ihn wieder auf den Tisch festnagelte.

"Nicht so hastig, mein süßer Vampir. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Du wirst schon noch früh genug mir gehören."

Der Junge schien diese Worte gar nicht wahrzunehmen, sondern nestelte an dem Verschluss der Hose herum. Adell kicherte.

"Deine Kräfte sollten wirklich bald mal erwachen.", seufzte er und mit einem kurzen Wedeln der Hand lagen beide nackt auf dem Schreibtisch.  
Harry keuchte, als er die gut entwickelte Männlichkeit des Professors an seinem Bauch spürte und zitterte vor Erregung.

"Kai, ich-" Seine Brust hob und senkte sich schneller und als er in die sanften, aber unerbittlichen Augen von Kai blickte, war es ums eine letzte zusammengeraufte Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Knurrend rieb er seine Erektion an Adells Oberschenkel und flehte ihn mit lustdurchtränkten, blausilbernen Augen an.  
Doch auch Kai konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich beherrschen und er schlüpfte zwischen Harrys Beine, der sie bereitwillig öffnete. Der Schwarzhaarige schloss vorfreudig die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den Finger, der über seine Beckenknochen strich und zum Po wanderte. Harry seufzte wohlig und genießerisch auf, japste aber nach Luft, als sich dieser vorwitzige Finger durch seine enge Öffnung zwängte und begann ihn zu weiten. Ein Zweiter schlüpfte hinein und brachte ihn dazu laut zu stöhnen.

"Verdammt, ich kann nicht mehr länger warten, Kai.", hauchte der Junge abgehackt und versuchte sein Becken gegen die Finger zu pressen. Der Professor unterband dies und bannte die Augen des Jungen mit den seinen.

"Gleich, Harry, gleich.", murmelte Kai und drang erst mit der Spitze seiner Männlichkeit in ihn hinein.

"Harry, ich möchte, dass du mir vertraust." Der Angesprochene nickte leicht und wischte sich über die Stirn, auf der kleine Tropfen Schweiß glitzerten. Sein Körper bebte und erhoffte die baldige Erlösung, die zum Greifen nahe war.

"Ja, ich vertraue dir."  
Adell kicherte leise und stieß ohne Vorwarnung heftig zu, so dass der Junge vor Überraschung und Überrollen der Gefühle, erregt aufschrie. Er krallte sich in den Rücken des Lehrers und zerkratzte diesen, was allerdings Kai nur noch mehr anzufachen schien, denn sein Rhythmus steigerte sich und brachte den Jungen dazu unregelmäßig nach Luft zu schnappen. Immer wieder zog sich sein Inneres zusammen, ohne sich wieder richtig zu entspannen und führte ihn so näher an den erhofften, allerdings auch weit weg wünschenden Höhepunkt.

Harry öffnete wieder seine blauen Seen und suchte den Blick von Adells schokobraunen Augen, die gar nicht mehr so braun aussahen, sondern mit kaum sichtbaren silbernen Fäden durchzogen waren, die immer mehr an Intensität annahmen.

"Deine Augen!" Der Gryffindor stöhnte auf und löste das Haarband von Kai, dessen schimmernde braune Haarmähne nun über seine Schultern viel und Harry an der Wange kitzelte.  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir uns ähnlich sind.", keuchte dieser und stieß immer wieder kräftig zu, während sich seine Hand um Harrys prall gefühlte und mehr als willige Erregung schloss. Durch diese Behandlung noch schneller zur Klippe geführt, schossen plötzlich Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei, die er nicht kannte.

Er sah einen Mann mit dunklen Haaren und blauen Augen und eine Frau mit dunkelblonder Mähne und schokoladenbraunen Tümpeln. Sie lächelten traurig, als auf einmal Schatten hinter ihnen auftauchten. Im nächsten Moment lagen beide Tod in einer Blutlache mit weit aufgerissenen starren Augen auf dem Boden.  
Das nächste Bild zeigte eine grüne Landschaft und eine aus Holz gebauten Hütte, wovor Hühner nach Körnern pickten. Die Sonne schien strahlend auf die Erde hernieder und beleuchtete ein kleines Mädchen um die 10 Jahre, die lachend angerannt kam und freudig die Arme ausbreitete.  
Auch dieses Bild verschwand. Nun konnte er einen Mann sehen, den er schon mal begegnet war. Ein Vampir mit schwarzen Haaren und schwarzen Augen, der lächelte und dadurch seine gut ausgebildeten Eckzähne zur Show stellte.

Harry riss die Augen auf und schüttelte den Kopf und sah unsicher zu Kai, der ihn entschuldigend anlächelte.

"Bruchteile meiner Erinnerungen.", stöhnte er und massierte die Männlichkeit des Gryffindors noch fester und brachte ihn so zu der göttlichen Erlösung.  
Harry ergoss sich mit einem erleichterten Schrei in Kais Hand und engte diesen so sehr ein, dass er mit einem Seufzer auf den Lippen tief im Inneren des Jungen seine Flüssigkeit verteilte. Er legte sich halb neben Harry und leckte über seinen klebrigen Finger.

"Du schmeckst so süß.", murmelte der Professor erschöpft und nahm den Schwarzhaarigen in seine Arme, der schon halb eingeschlafen war. Dieser seufzte ergeben und schlummerte weg.  
Kai merkte dies und grinste siegesgewiss. Er zog sich aus dem Jungen zurück und hüllte ihn in seinen Umhang und bette ihn auf seine Matratze im Schlafzimmer. Er deckte ihn zu und strich Harry eine verschwitzte klebrige Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

"Und ich wollte dich töten.", nuschelte er und mit einem Wink seiner Hand saß er komplett mit Stoffhose und Pullover auf der Bettkante. "Dabei bist du ein kleiner Schatz, den ich an mich binden werde. Durch dich wird mir so einiges möglich sein.", sprach Kai leise und küsste die Stirn des Gryffindors und ging zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer, um Ordnung zu schaffen. 

Harry erwachte. Allerdings nicht von selbst, denn etwas rief nach ihm. Erschrocken setzte er sich auf und blickte im Zimmer umher. Alles in Schwarz und weinrot. Er zuckte zusammen, als er das Passierte nach dem Verteidigungsunterricht in seine Gedanken rief und stöhnte quälend auf.  
Er hatte mit seinem Professor geschlafen.  
Resignierend schlug er die Bettdecke beiseite und bemerkte, dass er nackt war. Der Gryffindor grummelte und sah sich im Raum um und fand auf einem Stuhl Kleidung. Er stiefelte hin und begutachtete die Klamotten. Verwundert stieg er in die schwarze Boxershorts und schwarze Stoffhose, zog sich das blutrote T-Shirt über und schnürte sich dazu passend die blutroten Schuhe.

Dann lauschte er. Mit geschlossenen Augen konzentrierte er sich auf seine Umgebung, um nicht ein kleines Geräusch zu überhören. Stirnrunzelnd nahm er ein kleines Wispern wahr, viel zu leise, als das es ein Mensch hätte hören könnten. Harry versuchte weiter seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Und dann verstand er es.  
"Finde mich." Harry schlug die Hand vor Mund stockte in der Atmung, als er erkannte, wem diese Stimme gehöre.  
Es war die Frau mit den feuerroten Haaren, das Wesen, bei dem er sich so wohl und friedlich gefühlt hatte.

Mit schnellen Schritten rannte er zu Tür und schleuderte sie auf. Sein Weg führte in ins Arbeitszimmer, wo Kai am Schreibtisch saß und in Hausaufgaben las. Harry errötete, als er sich daran erinnerte, was sie auf dem Tisch gemacht hatten und rief sich innerlich zur Ordnung. Dann räusperte er sich und zog so die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors auf sich, der ihn fröhlich anlächelte.

"Du bist schon wach?"

"Ja, bin ich.", meinte Harry nur und setzte sich neben Adell auf den Schreibtisch. "Wer ist diese Frau?", fragte der Gryffindor gerade heraus und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.

"Frau?"

"Ja, ich höre sie und ich habe sie sogar schon mal getroffen. Ihre Stimme wisperte durch dein Schlafzimmer." Kai lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und nickte leicht.

"Interessant, dass du sie hören kannst."

"Sie ist hier?"

"Nun, wie man es nimmt."

"Ich möchte sie sehen.", verlangte der Schwarzhaarige und krabbelte auf Kais Schoß, der erstaunt Harry musterte. Dieser wickelte sich eine Strähne des langen Haares vom Professor um seinen Finger und leckte sich über die Lippen.

"Kai, bitte.", bettelte er weiter und küsste dem Lehrer kurz auf den Mund. Dieser schien zu überlegen und beugte sich dann zu dem Gryffindor, der ihn mit festen und brennenden blauen Seen anstarrte.

"Du willst sie also sehen, ja?" Harry nickte zustimmend. "Gut, ich gewähre es dir, doch dafür wirst du mir gehören. Mir und niemanden sonst."  
Der Junge schloss die Augen und dachte an diese Frau, die ihn voller Liebe angelächelt hatte und ihn anflehte, sie zu finden. Er erinnerte sich an das Versprechen, dass er ihr und sich selbst gegeben hatte und er würde es sicher nicht brechen. Seine Gedanken schweiften weiter zu Draco, der ihm mit traurigen Sturmböen das letzte Mal angeblickt hatte und ihm teilweise seine Liebe gestanden hatte.

Harry verdrängte die Erinnerung und liebkoste Kais Mund.

"Ich bin dein.", hauchte Harry und wollte von dem Dunkelbraunhaarigen heruntersteigen, doch dieser hielt ihn eisern fest.

"Wenn wir schon mal dabei sind, das sollte ich dir doch sagen wer ich bin.", sagte Kai, der Harry um die Hüfte fasste und ihn näher zu sich zog. "Wir beide sind Vampire und wir beide sind Mischlinge."

Harry zuckte fassungslos zusammen. "Moment, wenn du auch ein Mischlingsvampir bist, dann bist du... dann... du bist-"  
Kai Adell lachte aus vollem Herzen. "Ja, ich bin Kain."


	12. Chapter 12

12. Die Göttin

Harry senkte den Kopf und krampfte sich in den Pullover seines Gegenübers, der ihn immer noch fest an der Hüfte hielt. "Irgendwie habe ich es gewusst. Ich fühlte mich immer wohl in deiner Nähe."  
Kai hob das Kinn des Gryffindors an und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. "Auch ich fand deine Anwesenheit mehr als angenehm.", sprach er und strich Harry durch die schwarzen Haare. "Wie sehr hatte ich gehofft, jemanden, der so ist wie ich, zu treffen. Und mit dir hat sich mein Wunsch erfüllt."

Harry lächelte und löste sich von Kai, um von seinem Schoß zu hüpfen. Er richtete seine Klamotten und blickte dann neckisch zu dem Lehrer. "Nun musst du mir meinen Wunsch erfüllen.", verlangte der Gryffindor und hielt den Kopf schief.

Kai lächelte. "Natürlich.", antwortete er und erhob sich vom Stuhl. Er fasste Harry an der Hand und lief mit ihm zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Der Junge blieb angewurzelt stehen.

"Äh, Kai, sie soll hier im Schlafzimmer sein?"

"Du hast sie doch hier gehört, oder?"

"Ja, schon, aber..." Der Professor legte Harry einen Finger auf den Mund.

"Sei nicht so neugierig und warte es ab.", grinste Kai und betrachtete dann die Wand neben dem Bett. Er schnipste mit dem Finger und eine Tür aus sehr alten Holz erschien.

Harrys Mund klappte nach unten und er rieb sich einmal über die Augen, doch die Tür blieb. Er seufzte resignierend und ging dann hinter Kai her, der sich schon der Öffnung näherte. Kurz davor kam er zum Stillstand. Er drehte sich zu dem Gryffindor um und sah ihn ernst an. "Sobald wir durch diese Tür gehen, ist unser Pakt besiegelt." Harry nickte mechanisch und starrte nur weiter die Tür an. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass jemand sehnsüchtig auf ihn wartete und er wollte nichts anderes mehr, als endlich durch diese Öffnung zu gehen.  
"So sei es.", meinte noch Kai und öffnete mit Schwung die Tür. Langsam trat Harry hinter dem Mann ein und wurde zunächst von einer schwarzen Finsternis umhüllt. Nichts war zu erkennen und er krallte sich in den Umhang von Kai, der genau zu wissen schien, wo es lang ging.

Minuten lang durchliefen sie die Schwärze und Harry dachte schon von ihr verschlungen zu werden, als in der Ferne ein rötliches, sanftes Licht erschien. Der Gryffindor hielt automatisch die Luft an und musste sich beherrschen, nicht sofort auf die Helligkeit zu zu rennen. Kai bemerkte das Verhalten des Jungen und drückte seine Hand noch fester. "Ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner." Der Schwarzhaarige reagierte gar nicht, sondern musterte das Licht mit seinen blauen Seen.  
Immer näher kamen sie diesem roten Schein und langsam erkannte Harry, was das vor ihm war. Auf einem dunklen Podest lag ein pulsierender Stein, der das rote Licht aussandte.  
Harry keuchte kurz auf und streckte seinen Arm aus, um danach zu fassen, doch Kai hielt diese mit seiner freien Hand fest. "Noch nicht, Harry. Ganz langsam."

Verwirrt riss sich der Gryffindor vom Anblick des Schmuckstücks los und sah in die braunen Augen von Kai. "Ich verstehe das nicht. Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du mich zu dieser Frau bringen wolltest?"

"Aber das habe ich, Harry. In diesem Stein findest du, was du suchst."

Die Augen des Jungen weiteten sich und er schaute wieder verstört zu dem Stein, dessen Schein stärker geworden zu sein schien.

"Aha, der Stein reagiert also auf dich.", sagte Kai, der auf den Stein zu ging und sanft darüber strich. Kleine Fäden Licht strömten aus diesem in die Hand des Lehrers, der die Augen geschlossen hatte. "Wenn du diesen Stein anfasst, werden deine inneren Kräfte geweckt und verstärkt. Doch eins will ich dir sagen, niemals wirst du diese Magie gegen mich verwenden können, denn dieser Stein gehorcht mir und die Kräfte sind sozusagen geliehen. Hintergehe mich nicht, mein Kleiner." Harry nickte und stellte sich neben Kai.

"Ich will nur diese Frau treffen. Der Rest ist egal."

"Ist das so? Und was ist mit dem lieben kleinen Malfoy?", fragte der Lehrer und hielt Harry mit einem eisernen Blick fest. Ein Schatten huschte kurz über Harrys Gesicht, doch er verschwand schnell.

"Was soll sein? Gar nichts. Ich will nur diese Frau treffen."  
Kai lächelte ihn zufrieden an und gab Harry den Weg frei. Dieser überwand die letzte Distanz und langte nach dem Stein, der durch seine Nähe ein blutrotes, helles Licht ausstrahlte. Doch bevor Harry ihn zu fassen kriegte, stürzte sich etwas Schwarzes auf seine Hand und zerkratzte sie. Der Gryffindor zog sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück und suchte nach dem Übel. Auch Kai war erschrocken zurückgewichen und starrte nun auf ein fliegendes Etwas, das in der Luft ihre Kreise drehte. Dann stöhnte er genervt. "Du schon wieder.", stellte er ernüchternd fest und verschränkte abwartend die Arme.

"Ja, ich.", krächzte das Etwas und schoss im Steilflug auf den Lehrer zu, doch dieser hob lässig die Hand und drückte so mit unsichtbarer Kraft das Wesen auf den Boden.  
Jetzt erkannte auch Harry, wer sich hier einmischte.

"Fly?", fragte der Gryffindor trocken und machte ein paar Schritte auf die Fledermaus zu, die immer noch bedröppelt durch den Aufschlag ihren Kopf schüttelte. "Wie kommst du hierher?"

"Das ist ja wohl scheißegal.", quengelte Fly, nachdem sie sich ein wenig erholt hatte und sah Harry mit vorwurfsvollen Augen an. Der Schwarzhaarige konnte ihrem Blick nicht standhalten und sah zum Stein.

"Geh, Fly."

"Nein, verdammt! Ihr Tölpel mit euren vier Gehirnzellen seit echt dämlich.", schimpfte die Fledermaus, die nun auf den Boden saß. "Harry, du darfst das nicht tun. Er wird dich nur ausnutzen und am Ende, wenn er dich nicht mehr braucht, vernichten. Siehst du das nicht?"  
Harry lächelte verbittert. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich daran noch nicht gedacht habe? Aber ich will diese Frau treffen und außerdem... er ist wie ich!", verteidigte sich der Gryffindor und streckte seine Hand wieder nach dem Stein aus.

"Du wirst nur noch ein Werkzeug für diesen Vampir sein."  
Kai stand die ganze Zeit an seinem Platz und lächelte amüsiert. Immer wieder sah er zwischen Harry und der Fledermaus hin und her. Dann kicherte er. "Sind wir nicht alle Werkzeuge einer höheren Macht?", meldete sich mal der Lehrer zu Wort und seine Augen begannen zu glitzern, als Harrys Finger fast den Stein berührten.

"Dann ist das wohl deine letzte Entscheidung?", fragte Fly traurig und erhob sich in die Lüfte. "Du begehst einen Fehler.", waren seine letzten Worte und er verschwand in der Dunkelheit.  
Harry hatte diese Worte gehört, wodurch sich eine kleine Träne aus seinem Auge löste. Er schniefte kurz und überwand den restlichen Weg. Seine Finger umschlangen jetzt den Stein, der nun grell leuchtete. Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen und spürte, wie sein Geist in den Stein gesogen wurde. Er fiel und landete hart. Er stöhnte und öffnete wieder seine blauen Seen.

Weiße Finger strichen im plötzlich über die Wangen und er hob den Blick, um in ein blasses Gesicht zu sehen, das mit feuerroten Haaren umrandet wurde. "Ich habe dich gefunden.", flüsterte Harry heiser und warf sich der schönen Frau in die Arme, die seine Umarmung erwiderte.

"Ja, du hast mich gefunden. Auch wenn es eigentlich ein Fehler war. Aber ich habe es mir so gewünscht.", hauchte die Schönheit zurück und drückte den Jungen fester an sich.  
"Wieso ist es ein Fehler?", nuschelte der Gryffindor und seufzte wohlig auf.

"Weil du nun ihm gehörst.", antwortete die alterlose Frau und schob den Jungen ein wenig von sich. "Das wollte ich nicht."

Harry lächelte. "Es ist nun mal geschehen. Man kann nichts mehr tun.", meinte der Schwarzhaarige und fasste nach einer der feuerroten Haarsträhnen, die sich warm und dennoch weich anfühlten.

"Harry, du wärst der einzige gewesen, der ihn hätte aufhalten können."

"Wieso aufhalten?"

"Er ist in Wirklichkeit ein böser Vampir."

"Warum? Hat er vor die Welt unter seiner Herrschaft zu bringen?", scherzte Harry, zuckte dann aber zusammen, als sich eine kräftige Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Erschrocken drehte sich der Gryffindor um. Schokoladenbraune Augen bohrten sich in seine blauen Seen und ließen ihn ein wenig zittern.

"Die Weltherrschaft interessiert mich nicht.", sprach Kai Adell ruhig. "Es geht mir ganz allein um die Vampire. Sie sind fehlerhaft, ob nun geboren oder gebissen.", erklärte der Lehrer weiter und musterte dann die Frau, die ihren Kopf senkte. "Und du redest zu viel. Du vergisst, wer dein Herr und Meister ist.", knurrte er und fasste grob nach dem Handgelenk der Schönheit. Diese riss entsetzt ihre Augen auf und sah bittend zu Harry, der sich allerdings nicht von der Stelle rühren konnte. "Er hilft dir auch nicht. Er gehört mir, genauso wie du."

Die Frau wimmerte und nickte unterwürfig mit dem Kopf. "Und nun erteile Harry deinen Segen und wehe du verrätst mich.", drohte er ihr und ließ sie los, wobei sie hart auf den Boden knallte.  
Harry erschrak über diese Grobheit und sah verunsichert zu Kai, der ihn nun mit analysierendem Blick musterte. "Kein Angst, Harry. Mit dir würde ich so nie umgehen.", lächelte er dann plötzlich und strich sich eine braune Haarsträhne hinters Ohr. Der Gryffindor nickte nur und krabbelte zu der Frau und hob ihren Kopf an.

"Alles wird gut.", murmelte er ihr ins Ohr und nahm sie in den Arm.

"Danke mein Junge." Dankbar gab sie Harry einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund und fasste dann nach seiner Hand. "Ich gebe dir einen Teil meiner Magie ab, ein Teil der Kraft einer Göttin.", erzählte sie nun mit fester, melodischer Stimme.

"E-einer Gö-Göttin?", stotterte Harry, der mittlerweile fast nichts mehr verstand.

"Ja, ich bin Aradia, die Göttin der Erde.", stellte sie sich vor und umfasste die Hand des Jungen fester.

"Aber-"

"Du kannst nicht verstehen, warum eine Göttin eine Gefangene von einem Vampir ist. Es war nun mal mein Schicksal und irgendwann wirst du die Wahrheit erfahren.", lächelte sie nachsichtig und schloss dann die Augen. "Entspann dich."  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und ließ seine Nervosität und Anspannung abfallen.  
Plötzlich strömte eine angenehme Wärme durch seine Hand, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete und seine Haut zum Kribbeln brachte. Immer mehr Energie floss durch seinen Körper und er fühlte, dass sich irgendetwas in ihm löste und ihn dadurch befreite.  
Der Junge öffnete überrascht die Augen und sah noch einmal die Göttin sanft lächeln, als er wieder durch einen Sog gezerrt wurde.

Stöhnend blickte er um sich und fand sich in den Armen von Kai wieder, der ihn an seine Brust drückte.

"Alles Ok?" Harry nickte gähnend und sah zum Stein, dessen Licht nun trüber und dunkler wirkte.

"Was ist mit ihr los?", fragte er erschrocken und wollte aufstehen, doch Kai unterband dies.

"Sie ist erschöpft. Schließlich hat sie ein Teil ihrer Kraft auf dich übertragen.

"Aha.", nuschelte der Gryffindor und kuschelte sich an den Lehrer. "Ich bin müde."  
"Ja, das sehe ich.", lachte der Professor und trug den Jungen ins Bett. Sofort schlief dieser ein. Kai setzte sich an seine Seite und küsste ihn auf die Stirn und Mund. "Du bist wirklich ein kleiner Goldschatz. Wenn ich nicht aufpasse, könntest du mir wirklich mein Herz stehlen.", redete der Mischlingsvampir mehr mit sich selbst und erhob sich, um die Hausaufgaben der Schüler weiter zu korrigieren.

Draco saß in einer Decke gekuschelt auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin. Er war allein im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins und dafür sehr dankbar. Starr blickte er in das knisternde und lodernde Feuer, während sein Herz das genaue Gegenteil davon darstellte. Er seufzte resignierend und erhob sich, um in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen, doch plötzlich klopfte es an einem der kleinen Kerkerfenster. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln trat er mit schnellen Schritten darauf zu und öffnete es. Sofort huschte etwas an Draco vorbei und flog an die Decke, um sich dort niederzulassen.

"Fly.", stöhnte der blonde Junge genervt und setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und sah zur Decke hinauf. "Schön dich mal in den Kerkern zu sehen. Kann ich dir Tee und Kekse anbieten?", fragte Draco übertrieben höflich.

"Sehr nett, mein lieber kleiner Blondie. Doch deshalb bin ich nicht hier.", sprach die Fledermaus und musterte den Slytherin mit schwarzen Knopfaugen.

"Soso und weshalb bist du sonst hier?"

"Harry."

"Raus!", befahl Draco Fly, der kein bisschen beeindruckt seine Reaktionen beobachtete.

"Es ist wichtig."

"Raus!" Der Blonde zeigte mit seinem Finger zum Fenster und schnaubte wütend.

"Nein, vergiss es."

Draco gab auf. "Schön, worum geht es?"

"Du musst Harry helfen."

"Wozu? Ihm geht es sicher prächtig in den Armen des Professors."

"Im Moment ja, bis er erkennt, dass du die bessere Wahl bist... Leider.", kreischte Fly und schaukelte vor und zurück.

"Natürlich bin ich die bessere Alternative. Doch warum soll ich ihm helfen?"

"Harry wird bald sterben."

Erschrocken sprang Draco aus seiner Sitzgelegenheit. "Bist du dir sicher?"

"Nein.", antwortete die Fledermaus pfeifend.

"Und warum nervst du mich dann?" Der Slytherin verdrehte die Augen.

"Du willst ihn doch wieder haben, oder?"

"Nun, kommt darauf an, wofür." Ein kleines Grinsen huschte über das Gesicht des Jungen.

Auch Fly grinste, wurde aber sofort wieder ernst. "Tölpel!"

"Ja, natürlich will ich ihn wieder haben. Antwort gut genug für dich?"  
"Dann hol ihn dir."

"Und wie?"

"Du bist doch ein Vampir, oder?"

"Darauf antworte ich nicht, weil es ja wohl offensichtlich ist."

"...Hast recht.", kicherte die Fledermaus und flog auf Dracos Schulter.

"Warte mal. Ich glaube, ich weiß, worauf du hinaus willst.", flüsterte Draco und dachte angestrengt nach. "Aber dazu müsste ich mich mit Dad und dem Meister unterhalten."

"Das kann auch ich machen.", meinte Fly und sprang von der Schulter auf Dracos Schoss. "Und nebenbei bringst du meinen Vater in die Verzweiflung. Vergiss es.", belehrte der Blonde das geflügelte Wesen und sah ihn schelmisch an. "Bist du so scharf auf meinen Vater?"

"Nicht nur auf ihn.", kicherte die Fledermaus, unterbrach es aber, als sie den winterlichen Blick der grauen Augen auffing. "Schon gut. War doch nur ein Scherz.", schmollte Fly, der Draco trotzig anschaute.

"Ich werde sofort einen Brief schicken.", sagte der Slytherin und erhob sich, wobei er die Fledermaus auf den Boden verfrachtete. Er stoppte in seiner Bewegung, als ihm etwas einfiel.  
"Fly, wieso sollte der Professor ihn umbringen wollen? Er ist doch nur ein Lehrer."

"Nein ist er nicht.", kam es zornig vom Boden. "Denn er ist kein anderer als Kain."  
Draco knabberte unruhig auf seiner Unterlippe rum. "Vielleicht solltest lieber du mit dem Lord und meinem Vater reden.", entschied sich Draco und öffnete wieder das Fenster, durch das sich die eingeschnappte Fledermaus verzog.

"Jetzt auf einmal.", kreischte sie noch und verschwand in der Ferne. Draco sah ihr noch hinterher.

"Ach, Potter. Das du immer wieder das Talent hast, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen."


	13. Chapter 13

13. Flys Idee

Lucius Malfoy saß gelangweilt in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Immer wieder huschten seine Augen über die Unterlagen vor ihm, doch so richtig damit befassen wollte er sich auch nicht. Seufzend wischte er die Papiere vom Tisch und lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. Der Blonde schloss seine Augen und rieb sich mit seinen Fingern die Schläfen, als plötzlich etwas an seinem Fenster kratzte.  
Erschrocken riss Lucius wieder seine Augen auf und marschierte zum Fenster, welches er kraftvoll öffnete. Damit hatte das geflügelte Wesen auf der anderen Seite gar nicht gerechnet und fuhr den Todesser mit seinen Krallen über die Wange.

"Ups!", kreischte das Etwas und flog an Lucius vorbei ins Zimmer.

"DU!", schimpfte der blonde Mann wütend und streichelte über seine etwas blutenden Kratzer.

"Ja, ich?", fragte die Fledermaus scheinheilig und grinste ihn unverschämt an.

"Du hast meine Haut ruiniert.", krakelte Lucius weiter, während er das Fenster wieder schloss.

"Das heilt doch bei euch wieder in Null Komma Nix.", meinte Fly und musterte ihn aus schwarzen Knopfaugen. "Ihr Geborenen seid so etwas von eingebildet.", schnaufte die Fledermaus abwertend und rollte mit den Äuglein.

"Na und? Musst dich ja nicht mit uns abgeben.", zischte Lucius zornig und starrte zu Fly hoch, die an der Decke hing.

"Jetzt werde nicht zickig, Schatz.", lachte das geflügelte Wesen fröhlich und kicherte dann.

"Was willst du eigentlich, Fledervieh?"

"He, wenn du mir so schon kommst, dann sage ich gar nichts, Tölpel.", motzte Fly und tat eingeschnappt.

"Du kannst es auch gerne singen.", schlug Lucius vor und setzte sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl.

"Oh, aber natürlich. Und am besten wäre, wenn ich noch dazu tanzen würde, oder?"

"Tu dir keinen Zwang an, Fledervieh."

"Tölpel."

"Zerzauster Waschlappen."

"Blondie."

"Och, fällt dir nichts Besseres ein?"

"Doch, du-"

"Was ist denn hier los?", kam es auf einmal von der Tür, in dessen Rahmen niemand anderer als Tom Riddle stand und mit den Augen von einem zum andern wanderte.

"Meister!", begrüßte Lucius sofort den Dunklen Lord, während Fly nur ein "Pf." hervorstieß.  
"Ich dachte, du bist mit meinem Sohn nach Hogwarts gegangen?", fragte Tom die Fledermaus und betrat nun gänzlich das Zimmer.

"Ach ne, wirklich?", meckerte Fly stöhnend und flog dann auf Voldemorts Schulter, wo sie zu Schnuppern anfing. "He, du riechst genauso wie Harry.", stellte die Fledermaus fest und rieb ihr Köpflein an der Wange von Tom.

"Na, da hat ja unser kleines Federvieh ein neues Spielzeug?", stichelte Lucius mit mörderischen Grinsen, welches sofort verschwand, als ein schwarzes und ein blaues Augenpaar ihn böse musterten.

"Warum bist du hier, Fly?", verlangte er von der Fledermaus zu erfahren, die mittlerweile leise schnurrte.

"Hu? Ach ja, es gibt ja einen Grund, warum ich hier bin." Fly räusperte sich und plusterte sich auf.

"Es geht um Harry?" Ein Nicken bestätigte Tom seine Vermutung. "Was hat er angestellt?"  
Fly senkte traurig den Blick: "Er hat mit dem Professor geschlafen."

Lucius lachte. "Na und? Gönne ihm seinen Spaß."

"Lucius, bitte.", seufzte Tom und nahm die Fledermaus sanft in seine Hände. "Was hat es mit dem auf sich?" Fly sah ihn dankbar an und begann zu erzählen:

"Na ja, der Professor kam mir schon die ganze Zeit verdächtig vor. Einer von diesen Tölpeln, wo der Schein mehr als Sein ist. Na, jedenfalls war Harry von Anfang an von ihm fasziniert gewesen und so kamen sie sich näher. Und ehe man sich versieht, hüpft der sofort mit dem ins Bett... na wohl eher auf den Schreibtisch, obwohl es ja eine geile Show war, aber-"  
"Moment, du hast ihnen dabei zugeschaut?" Tom konnte es nicht fassen.

"Öhm, ja warum nicht?"

"Spanner.", sagte Lucius leise und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

"Na und? Lass mich doch. Auch ich brauche ein bisschen Spaß im Leben.", verteidigte sich Fly, der immer noch von Toms warmen Händen umschlungen wurde.

"Erzähl weiter."  
"Jedenfalls hat Harry, ein mächtig großer Tölpel vom Kopf her, dann den Professor geschworen ihm zu gehören, im Gegenzug möchte er die Frau seiner Träume sehen."

"Frau?"

"Ja, eine Göttin. Wunderschön, lieblich, hinreißend... ich wäre nicht abgeneigt... Schon gut, ich erzähle ja weiter.   
Sie gingen in eine Zwischenwelt, die nur dieser Kai Adell betreten konnte und jetzt auch Harry. Dort hält er die Göttin versteckt, in einem Zauberstein. Durch diesen hat er Harry Kräfte gegeben. Somit haben sie ihr gegenseitiges Versprechen erfüllt. Habe ich etwas vergessen?"  
"Ja, wer ist der Professor?", erinnerte Tom und sah Fly mit besorgten Augen an.

"Er ist das mächtigste Wesen auf diesem Planeten."

"Hat dieses Etwas auch einen Namen?", fragte Lucius genervt.

"Ja." Fly schwieg kurz und sah beschwörend in die Runde. "Kai Adell, der Professor in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, ist niemand anders als Kain selbst."

"Scheiße.", rutschte es Tom heraus, der wütend die Fäuste ballte. "Der Junge bringt sich auch nur in Schwierigkeiten."

"Er ist nun mal ein Potter.", schnaubte Lucius und kaute auf der Unterlippe herum.

"Wie wahr, Lucius.", seufzte Tom und legte die Stirn kraus. "Wir müssen ihn aus den Fängen von diesem Kain befreien. Nur wie?"  
Fly begann leicht zu pfeifen.  
"Hm, mir fällt nichts ein. Solche Versprechen sind gültig.", meinte Lucius und stand von seinem Platz auf.  
Das Pfeifen der Fledermaus wurde lauter.

"Du hast Recht. Aber es muss eine Möglichkeit geben."

"Ihn töten?"

"Wenn du dich an die Prophezeiung erinnerst, kann nur Harry dies vollbringen."

"Stimmt."

"SAGT MAL, SEID IHR TAUB?", schrie plötzlich Fly zornig, die versuchte, sich aus den Händen von Tom zu befreien, der aber keineswegs daran dachte. "Mein Pfeifen nicht gehört? Dann müsst ihr aber echt taub sein."

"Sag jetzt nicht, du hast eine Idee.", sprach Tom, der begann, ohne dass er es wirklich registrierte, die Fledermaus zu streicheln.

"Und ob.", zönte Fly, der seine Augen schloss und diese Zärtlichkeit zu genießen schien.

"Und die wäre?"

"Eine Bindung.", grinste nun das geflügelte Wesen schelmisch und kicherte.  
"Verdammt, warum bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen?", stöhnte der Dunkle Lord, der die Fledermaus losließ. Erschrocken landete Fly auf dem Boden.

"Danke, herzlichen Dank.", kreischte er und flog zurück zur Decke.

"Blut hat mehr Gewicht, als ein Versprechen.", murmelte Lucius, der im Raum auf und hab ging.

"Genau, und ich wüsste schon wen, wer als Partner meines Sohnes in Frage käme."  
"Ui, ui, ich weiß es, ich weiß es.", ertönte es freudig von der Decke, wo Fly vor und zurück schwang.

"Ach ja, dann sage es mir.", grinste Tom geheimnisvoll und sah zu Lucius, dem ganz langsam ein Licht aufging.

"Moment ihr wollt doch nicht..."

"Doch, Lucius."

"Ja, ja, dieser süße Blondie in Kleinformat. Er weiß auch schon Bescheid.", quietschte die Fledermaus und drehte ihre Runden im Arbeitszimmer.  
"Draco soll sich mit Harry Potter binden?" Nicht wirklich damit begeistert betrachte Lucius seinen Meister, der wie ein Lausebub lächelte.

"Das wäre die beste Bindung. Unsere Blutlinien sind die ältesten unter den geborenen Vampiren."

"Ihr habt ja Recht, aber-"

"Du kommt damit nicht klar, dass er ein Potter ist."

"Ja. Ich hielt James bis zum Ende als ein Arschloch und Harry ist nun mal sein Sohn."

"Aber auch meiner, Luc. Keine Diskussion mehr."

"Ja, Meister, aber ich hätte da eine Frage."

"Und die wäre?"

"Wieso hat dieser Kain den Kleinen noch nicht mit Blut an sich gebunden?"

"Das kann ich erklären.", meldete sich Fly zu Wort, der immer noch durch die Luft segelte. "Wenn mal zwei Vampire miteinander gebunden sind, dann können sie sich nicht mehr gegenseitig töten. Und ich denke, Kain hält sich diese Option frei, bis er hundertprozentig sicher gehen kann, dass er Harry nicht mehr töten brauch."

"Irgendetwas stört mich an dieser Theorie...", meinte Tom, der aus dem Fenster blickte. "Wenn er sofort Harry mit Blut binden würde, musste er sich die Arbeit überhaupt nicht machen ihn umzubringen." "Hm, da hast du Recht.", überlegte Fly, der sich nun wieder auf seiner Schulter niederließ. "Da ist ein Haken... nur welcher..."

"Denken wir darüber ein anderes Mal nach. Jetzt geht es erst mal darum, Harry mit Draco zu binden."

"Nun, so schwer kann das ja nicht sein.", warf die Fledermaus ein. "Ich weiß, dass Harry etwas für den blonden Tölpel fühlt. Man muss diese Gefühle nur zum überkochen bringen..." Fly lächelte anzüglich.

"Meinst du, dass das so einfach ist?"

"Natürlich, es ist ja nicht so, dass Adell den Kleinen auf Schritt und Tritt folgt. Außerdem ist Harry ein pubertierender 16-jähriger. Der wird nicht abgeneigt sein."

"Fly, du bist ja eine richtig böse Fledermaus.", meinte Tom anerkennend und lächelte ihn munter zu.

"Nur halb so schlimm wie du, Tölpelchen.", schnurrte Fly, der Tom zuzwinkerte.  
"Ach, bitte. Hättet ihr die Güte erst dann wieder zu flirten, wenn ich meilenweit entfernt von euch bin?", knurrte Lucius mit zuckender Augenbraue, was ihm von Fly und Tom einen entsetzten Blick einhandelte.

"Wir flirten nicht.", kam es von beiden gleichzeitig.

Der blonde Todesser schnaubte. "Wer es glaubt." Er ging zur Tür. "Sag meinen Sohn, dass er als Malfoy die Sache richtig angehen und keine halben Sachen machen soll.", bafahl er Fly und verließ sein Arbeitszimmer.

Voldemort und die Fledermaus sahen ihn perplex hinterher und kicherten los, als sie alleine waren, doch Tom wurde schnell wieder ernst. "Mach dich auf den Rückweg, Fly. Jetzt liegt alles in Draco und deiner Hand. Kann ich mich auf dich verlassen?"

"Na, aber Logo. Ich mag den Kleinen, deshalb werde ich ihm helfen.", schwor das geflügelte Wesen und nickte heftig.

"Wieso nennst du ihn immer Kleiner? Wenn man dich so anguckt..."

Fly sah Tom tief in die Augen. "Wer sagt, dass das hier meine wahre Gestalt ist?"

"Wie?"

"Lass dich überraschen, Tom.", säuselte die Fledermaus verführerisch, bevor er in sein altes Muster zurückfiel.   
"Es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein, die beiden Tölpel bei der Bindung zu beobachten."

"Fly...", seufzte Tom ausgedehnt und zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern. "Du bist unverbesserlich."

"Na, aber Hola.", kicherte Fly und schwang sich in die Luft. "Wärst du so gütig, das Fenster zu öffnen, Tölpel?"

Der Dunkle Lord tat wie ihm geheißen und gab der Fledermaus den Weg frei.

"Ich werde bald nach Hogwarts kommen. Nur leider ist mir dies in diesem Moment nicht möglich.", sagte der Braunhaarige entschuldigend.

"Kein Problem, ich passe auf."

"Ja, und sag zu Draco, ich lege meinen Sohn in seine Hände."

"Okidoki.", antworte Fly als letztes und verschwand dann in der dunklen Nacht. 

Draco hatte immer noch nicht seinen Platz im leeren Gemeinschaftraum von Slytherin verlassen. Die Hände über dem Feuer, überlegte er, wie er sein Vorhaben durchführen sollte. Er seufzte ausgedehnt und ließ sich nach hinten auf den Boden fallen.   
Langsam sollte er sich eingestehen, dass er ein paar höchst unpraktische Gefühle dem Gryffindor entgegenbrachte. Er dachte an die schwarzen Haare mit den roten Strähnchen, an die grünen und blauen Augen, die sich abwechselten und an den schmächtigen Körperbau des Jungen. Wieder seufzte er und legte seine Hände auf den Kopf.

"Mist.", flüsterte er und erschrak heftig, als er eine Antwort darauf bekam.

"Wo?", lachte jemand, der sich auf dem Sofa lang machte.  
Draco setzte sich wieder auf und schaute in die blauen Augen von Blaise Zabini, der ihn in weiten T-Shirt und Jogginghose angrinste.

"Was willst du denn?", fragte der blonde Junge nicht gerade freundlich und starrte dann wieder ins Feuer.

"Gucken, wo du bleibst. Es ist bereits drei Uhr nachts."

"Na und? Lass mich doch.", schnauzte Draco mürrisch und verschränkte die Arme.

"Kannst du nicht schlafen?" Zabini schien Dracos genervtes Verhalten gar nicht zu registrieren und plapperte munter weiter.  
"..."

"Draco, komm schon, du bist mein bester Freund. Mir kannst du es erzählen.", stöhnte Blaise und erhob sich von Sofa. Er ging auf den Blonden zu und umarmte ihn von hinten. "Geht es um Potter?" Keine Regung kam von Draco, doch Zabini kannte seinen Kameraden lange genug, um dieses Verhalten richtig zu deuten. "Also ja." Der Malfoyerbe seufzte nur wieder und stimmte so Blaise zu. "Du hast dich in ihn verliebt."

Es klang mehr nach einer Feststellung, als nach einer Frage, worauf Draco nun wirklich nicht antworten brauchte. "Du suchst dir auch immer die kompliziertesten Fälle.", lachte Zabini leise und drückte den blonden Jungen einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Ich gehe wieder ins Bett und wenn ich dir einen Rat geben darf: Du solltest das auch tun. Sonst siehst du morgen, wohl eher heute, ziemlich scheiße aus."

Draco hob darauf nur die Hand und winkte dem Schwarzhaarigen kurz zu. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und verschwand Richtung Schlafsäle.

"Oh, dieser Tölpel hat vollkommen Recht.", krächzte es plötzlich und Draco zuckte das zweite Mal in kürzester Zeit zusammen. "Du hast ganz bestimmt einen Fabel für schwierige Fälle... und für schwarzhaarige Jungs.", kicherte Fly und bedachte Draco mit einem anerkennenden Blick.

"Was meinst du?"

"Nun, mein lieber, kleiner Blondie. Mir ist sofort aufgefallen, dass dieser hübsche Junge und du mal etwas am Laufen hattet."  
"Du bist sicher nicht hier, um mit mir über meine vergangenen Liebschaften zu diskutieren.", zischte Draco die Fledermaus an, die sich auf dem Kamin breit gemacht hatte und dessen Grinsen immer breiter wurde.

"Schon klar."

"Und was haben der Lord und mein Vater gesagt?" Draco rutschte neugierig auf dem Boden herum und sah Fly mit glänzenden Sturmböen an.

"Tja, mein lieber Tölpel. Auf, auf, und schnapp dir den kleinen Harry. Er soll dir gehören.", meinte die Fledermaus mit feierlicher Mimik, wobei sie ein Kichern unterdrückte.

"Das heißt, eine Bindung ist unumgänglich.", murmelte Draco resignierend und strich sich durch seine blonden Haare.

"Ach, jetzt tu nicht so, als ob es dich nicht freut, dass er für immer dir gehören könnte."

"NEIN.", schimpfte der blonde Junge und stand von seinem Platz auf, um in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen. "Ich hatte nie vorgehabt, mir ein Anhängsel zu besorgen."

"Sieh ihn doch als Haustier.", schlug Fly vor, was bei Draco ein Stirnrunzeln verursachte. "Ha, ha.", waren seine letzten Worte, bevor er den Gemeinschaftsraum verließ.

Fly blickte ihm mit undurchdringlicher Miene hinter her und lief auf dem Kamin hin und her. "Tja, Blondie, jetzt liegt die Zukunft bei dir. Je nachdem, ob du es ermöglichst, dir den Kleinen zu schnappen.", sprach die Fledermaus mit sich selbst und stoppte abrupt, als ihr etwas einfiel. "Hätte ich ihm vielleicht sagen sollen, dass solch eine Blutbindung immer Früchte trägt?" Fly grinste hinterhältig. "Na, einer von beiden wird es dann ja merken.", sagte er noch, bevor er durch das offene Fenster zum Gryffindorturm flog.


	14. Chapter 14

14. Verrat der Göttin

Erschöpft schlenderte Harry die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch und gähnte verhalten. Mit halbgeöffneten Augen betrat er den Raum und stiefelte auf sein Bett zu, auf dem Neville und Seamus saßen und sich leise unterhielten.  
"He, habt ihr kein eigenes Bett?", erschreckte er die beiden Jungen, die nichts von seiner Anwesenheit bemerkt hatten. Sie zuckten zusammen und drehten sich zu ihm um.

"Harry!", rief Seamus erleichtert und viel dem Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme, der völlig perplex zu Neville starrte, der ihn sorgenvoll musterte. "Wir haben uns Gedanken gemacht, wo du bleibst.", meinte der Ire und intensivierte die Umarmung.  
"Warum das denn?", fragte der Gryffindor seine Kameraden und drückte Seamus von sich, der ihn entschuldigend ansah und dann antwortete.

"Na ja, du warst seit dem Verteidigungsunterricht nicht mehr da, weder bei Zaubertränke noch beim Mittagessen. Auch heut Abend hat dich keiner von uns gesehen. Wir dachten schon das Schlimmste."

"Oh.", murmelte Harry verlegen und rieb sich den Hinterkopf. "Ich... ich musste eine Strafarbeit erledigen für Professor Adell.", log er weiter und lächelte aufmunternd. "Tja, kaum hat das Schuljahr angefangen, schon bürge ich mir Schwierigkeiten auf."  
"Tja, wäre das nicht so, dann wärst du nicht Harry Potter.", seufzte Neville und streckte sich. "Doch jetzt sollten wir ins Bett gehen."

"Hast recht.", nuschelte Harry verschlafen und watschelte ins Bad.

Neville und Seamus blickten ihn grinsend hinterher und lächelten sich verschmitzt an. "Was meinst du? Mir kommt es so vor, als ob der Kleine eine Affäre am Laufen hat.", sagte der Ire zu dem Dunkelhaarigen und setzte sich neben ihn, wobei er seinen Kopf auf Nevilles Schulter legte.

"Der Verdacht kam mir auch schon.", stimmte ihm sein Freund zu, als sich auch wieder die Badezimmertür öffnete und ein halbschlafender Harry heraustrat.  
"Man, kuschelt in eurem eigenen Bett.", grummelte der Gryffindor vor sich hin und ließ sich in die Kissen fallen, wo er sofort einschlief. Die anderen Beiden folgten seinem Beispiel.

Die Wochen gingen ins Land in denen nichts Ereignisvolles geschah. Die Blätter fielen von den Bäumen, die Sonne machte Platz für die dunklen und trüben Wolken, die Regengüsse auf die Erde schickten und ein kalter Wind huschte nun über das Land.

Schlecht gelaunt ging Harry Richtung Große Halle und knurrte dauernd vor sich hin. Die Schüler, die ihm entgegenkamen nahmen sofort Abstand von ihm und andere flüchteten sogar entsetzt. Der Gryffindor bekam davon gar nichts mit und betrat mit grimmiger Miene den Saal, in dem sich haufenweise Hogwartsschüler tummelten und auf das Frühstück warteten. Harrys Blick wanderte zum Lehrertisch, an dem bisher nur Snape, Hooch und Kai saßen. Dieser zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu und nippte dann an seinem Butterbier.  
Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte darauf nur und marschierte zum Gryffindortisch. Er setzte sich und legte seinen Kopf auf die Hände. Schon wieder hatte er letzte Nacht nicht wirklich geschlafen, woran ein gewisser Lehrer nicht gerade unschuldig war. Wieder ertönte ein Seufzer, der von Neville gehört wurde.

"Was ist den mit dir los, Harry?"

"Gar nichts, dieses Wetter ödet mich einfach an.", antwortete er und blickte durch die Halle, wobei er an einem blonden Slytherin halt machte, der ihn intensiv betrachte. Harry neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und starrte in die grauen Augen von Draco, der wiederum in seine mittlerweile wieder smaragdgrünen Augen sah.  
Das Herz des Gryffindors begann mal wieder unkontrolliert schneller zu klopfen und er senkte leicht angesäuert den Blick. Harry verstand einfach nicht, weshalb sein Körper und vor allem seine Gefühle so außer Kontrolle gerieten, wenn er den Slytherin irgendwo antraf. Immer wieder redete er sich ein, dass es schließlich nur Sex zwischen ihnen beiden gegeben hatte und nichts Weiteres. Doch langsam zog diese Ausrede nicht mehr, denn er fühlte, dass der blonde Junge ihm etwas bedeutete.

Aber ob er ihn nun liebte oder nicht, er konnte mit Draco nicht mehr zusammen sein. Er gehörte nun Kai, zwar nicht durch eine Blutbindung, doch schon allein dieser Pakt und die Kräfte der Göttin verlangten von ihm absolute Untergebenheit gegenüber dem Mischlingsvampir.  
Gedankenverloren musterte er seinen leeren Teller und bemerkte dabei nicht, wie die Eulen in die große Halle flogen und die Post brachten. Erst als Hedwig an seinem Ohr knabberte, schaute Harry auf. Sofort fiel ihm das schwarze eingerollte Stück Papier auf, das der Schneeeule um eines ihrer Beinchen gebunden war. Schnell befreite der Schwarzhaarige sie davon und öffnete es neugierig, während Hedwig sich an seinem Kakao gütlich tat.

Potter,  
ich will, dass du heute Nacht um ein Uhr in den leeren Gang im zweiten Stock kommst, dort wo die Figur von Giebold den Schmächtigen steht. Und wage es ja nicht zu spät zu kommen.  
Draco Malfoy

Schnaubend zerknüddelte Harry das Pergament und sah zu Draco, der ihn ernst mit hochgezogener Augenbraue anstierte. Der Gryffindor nickte ihn leicht zu und verschwand ohne eine Bissen eingenommen zu haben aus der Großen Halle.

Ohne auf jemanden zu achten lief Harry durch die dunklen und verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts. Er achtete nicht darauf leise und vorsichtig zu gehen. Wozu, da er durch die Kräfte des Steines sich sofort unsichtbar machen konnte. Immer näher kam er seinem Ziel und der Schwarzhaarige musste sich eingestehen, dass er langsam nervös wurde. Er merkte überhaupt nicht, dass er begann an seinem Fingernagel zu kauen.  
Nach Minuten erreichte die Statue von Giebold den Schmächtigen, an der Draco Malfoy mit geschlossen Augen stand. Seine Arme waren verschränkt, während seine Haare leicht durch ein kleines Lüftchen sich hin und her bewegten.  
Harry blieb wie angewurzelt stehen und betrachtete diese Engelsgestalt bewundernd. Beinahe hätte der Gryffindor aufgeseufzt und der blonde Junge schien dies gefühlt zu haben.

"Wie lange willst du da eigentlich noch herum stehen und mich ansabbern.", grinste Draco arrogant und öffnete die Augen, die sich sofort in seine Smaragde bohrten.  
"Ich sabbere nicht. Wozu? Ich kenne dich schon nackt.", zischte Harry wütend und verringerte den Abstand zu dem Slytherin.

"Na gerade deshalb, jetzt verzerrst du dich nach meinem Körper.", erklärte Draco ungerührt und fuhr sich keck durch seine Haare.  
"Warum sollte ich hierher kommen, Malfoy?", verlangte der Schwarzhaarige zu wissen und lief vor Draco auf und ab.

"Du hast es aber eilig, Potter. Wartet etwa der Professor auf dich?"

"Wieso fragst du? Sage nicht, du bist eifersüchtig."

"Und wenn es so wäre?", nuschelte Draco plötzlich und starrte den Boden an.

"Was?"

"Verdammt, Harry. Kommt dir vielleicht der Gedanke, vorausgesetzt man hat dir nicht das Gehirn herausgevögelt, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde? Kommst du vielleicht auf die Idee, dass ich dich lieben könnte?" Draco ging auf den Gryffindor zu, der überfordert mit dieser Situation rückwärts ging und nun die Wand im Rücken hatte.  
"Malfoy, du- Nein, das geht nicht.", schrie Harry verzweifelt und sank auf die Knie.

"Und warum nicht?", fragte der Slytherin zärtlich und nahm ihn in dem Arm, allerdings wurde er sofort zurückgeschleudert. Heftig knallte er gegen die Mauer, während Harry in der gleichen Position am Boden saß.

"Niemals. Ich gehöre ihm. Durch die Kräfte von ihm, bin ich an ihn gebunden. Niemand kann diese Verbindung brechen.", sprach der Gryffindor monoton und kauerte sich noch weiter zusammen.  
Langsam rappelte sich Draco wieder auf und stöhnte. Vorsichtig rieb er sich über die schmerzhafte Schulter und ging wieder auf Harry zu. "Willst du einfach so aufgeben? Vielleicht irre ich mich ja, doch ich glaube, dass auch du etwas für mich fühlst. Habe ich recht?"  
Der Schwarzhaarige nickte leicht und sah auf. "Ja, ich glaube schon... doch es wird nicht funktionieren. Ich gehöre ihm."

"Schwachsinn, Harry. Du bist dein eigener Herr. Schließlich bin du nicht mit ihm durch Blut gebunden."

"Nein, aber wäre es nach meinem inneren Vampir gegangen, wären Kai und ich seit unseren ersten Mal miteinander gebunden. Doch er hat mich daran gehindert.", erzählte der Gryffindor und blickte ihn die grauen Sturmböen von Draco, der ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.

"Siehst du, du bist also noch frei."

"Nein, Draco, nein." Erschöpft sank der Kopf wieder auf die angewinkelten Knie.

Draco seufzte und rutschte noch näher an den Schwarzhaarigen. "Harry, ich liebe dich. Ist das nicht das Entscheidende?"

"Doch, aber...ich- verdammt ich liebe dich doch auch.", flüsterte der Gryffindor zaghaft und schmiss sich den Slytherin in die Arme. "Ich liebe dich wirklich, doch es soll und darf nicht sein.", hauchte Harry und stand auf, um wegzurennen, als plötzlich eine Frau vor ihm erschien, mit langen feuerroten Haaren und einen feuerroten enganliegenden Kleid. "Du?" fassungslos prallte Harry zurück und fiel in die Arme von Draco, der sich schnell hinter ihm gestellt hatte. "Wie... wie kannst du-"

"Scht." Gehetzt blickte die Göttin um sich. "Ich dürfte gar nicht hier sein und wenn er herausfindet, dass ich den Stein verlassen habe, dann bringt er mich um.", unterbrach Aradia Harry mit ihrer melodischen Stimme und ging auf ihn zu. "Bitte, Junge. Hör auf dein Herz. Dein Platz ist bei diesem geborenen Vampir und nicht bei Kain.", sprach sie zügig und schaute zu Draco, der sie mit offenen Mund anstarrte. Dies rang der Göttin ein kleines Lächeln ab, doch sie wurde sofort wieder ernst.   
"Aber ich bin jetzt sein. Ich kann ihn nicht betrügen.", murmelte Harry niedergeschlagen und kuschelte sich mehr an Dracos Brust.

"Dein Pakt kann durch eine Blutbindung gebrochen werden."

"Aber die geliehen Kräfte von dir?"

"Die werde ich von dir nehmen. Schließlich hast du sie in dir, du musst sie nur wecken. Bitte, Harry, wenn du jetzt aufgibst und dich Kai komplett hingibst, dann werden du und alle Vampire auf dieser Welt verloren sein."

"Ich verstehe nicht ganz." Verständnislos sah er zu Draco, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte.  
"Kain ist davon besessen, alle Vampire, ob nun Geboren oder Gebissen, zu vernichten."  
"Wie soll das denn gehen?", mischte sich der Slytherin ein, der sich von Harry löste und auf die Göttin zu ging. "Wir sind viel zu viele."

"Ihr wisst gar nicht, welche Kräfte er durch mich und vor allem, welche er in sich trägt."  
"Wieso folgst du ihm?", fragte Harry leise und sah in die Augen der wunderschönen Frau.

"Er hat mich gerettet. Jahrhunderte lang war ich in einem Felsengefängnis eingesperrt, mich selbst befreien war völlig undenkbar. Kain rettete mich. Ich war sehr dankbar und versprach ihm zu dienen. Doch er nutze meine Dankbarkeit aus und verbannte mich in den roten Zauberstein, denn er von einem Zauberer gestohlen hatte und-"

Die Göttin unterbrach sich selbst und blickte den Gang hinab. "Schnell!! Er kommt. Draco Malfoy, du weißt was du zu tun hast, oder?" Der Angesprochene lächelte leicht und schaute zu Harry, der zwischen ihnen hin und her sah. "Ich werde euch nur dieses eine Mal helfen können.", sagte sie noch und löste sich langsam auf, wobei sich auch die Umgebung in Schleicher auflöste.  
"Was geht hier vor?", fragte Harry leicht beunruhigt und lief auf Draco zu, der immer noch vor sich hingrinste. "Wieso grinst du so blöd?", schimpfte der Gryffindor, wobei er nach der Hand des Blonden fasste. "Und was meinte die Göttin? Was sollst du tun?"  
"Harry, was wir hier gleich tun werden ist unumgänglich und von unseren Eltern abgesegnet."  
"Was hast du vor?" Der Slytherin erwiderte darauf nichts, sondern küsste stattdessen die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen. Seine Hände wanderten zum Nacken und drängten Harry näher zu sich, der sofort die Augen schloss und in den Kuss keuchte. Immer wieder berührten sich ihre Münder sehnsüchtig, während sich ihre Hände dabei selbstständig machten.  
Dabei registrierten sie ihr Umfeld nicht, das sich wieder zu materialisieren begann. Nun standen beide in einem riesigen Zimmer, dass ziemlich dunkel gehalten wurde. Schwarze Schränke, schwarzer Schreibtisch, schwarzes Bett.

Langsam drängte Draco den Kleineren rückwärts zum Bett. Willig befolgte der Gryffindor die Bewegungen des Blonden und fiel plötzlich auf etwas Weiches. Der Slytherin grinste ihn leicht an und schnippte mit den Fingern, worauf beide nackt waren.

"Wieso hast du das nie vorher gemacht?", fragte Harry lächelnd und zog den Malfoyerben auf sich.

"Das wäre doch langweilig gewesen, doch heute möchte ich es nicht hinauszögern.", knurrte Draco den Schwarzhaarigen ins Ohr und knabberte anschließend daran. Dann wanderte er weiter über den Hals zur Brust des Gryffindors und verwöhnte nun die Warzen. Harry stöhnte wohlig auf und drückte den Kopf weiter in die Kissen, wobei sich seine Finger in das Bettlaken krallten.  
Draco verweilte nur kurz an der Stelle und wanderte weiter in tiefere Regionen, wo er genüsslich über das erregte Glied es Mischlingvampirs leckte.  
Harry erschrak kurz, stöhnte aber noch lustvoller und drängte sein Becken näher an Draco, der darüber leise kicherte. "Du kannst wohl auch nicht lange aushalten.", flüsterte der Slytherin heiser und nahm Harrys gesamte Länge in den Mund. Der Gryffindor seufzte entzückt auf und konzentrierte sich auf dieses wunderbare Gefühl.  
Immer näher brachte ihn Draco an den Abgrund, doch kurz vor dem Sprung zog er plötzlich den blonden Jungen nach oben und liebkoste dessen Lippen. Der Slytherin sah in fragend an, doch Harry lächelte anzüglich und drehte sich ruckartig um, so dass Draco nun unter ihm lag.  
Sofort küsste er die rosigen Lippen des Blonden, streichelte sanft aber verlangend mit seiner Zunge über den Mund und drängte sich dann sofort in die Mundhöhle. Währenddessen schweifte die Hand des Gryffindors zu Dracos Öffnung, die er erst sanft massierte und dann mit einem Finger in ihn eindrang.  
Der Slytherin zischte durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne und legte den Kopf in die Halsbeuge von Harry, der einen zweiten und einen dritten Finger hinzunahm. Draco stöhnte dem Schwarzhaarigen ins Ohr, was den Gryffindor zum Erzittern brachte.

Ungeduldig hob er die Hüfte an und ersetzte seine Finger durch seine Erregung. Temperamentvoll stieß er in den blonden Jungen, der spitz aufschrie und sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Harry küsste Draco auf die verschwitzte Stirn und zog von dort eine feuchte Spur zum Hals, wo er leicht an der Haut zog. Das brachte den Slytherin dazu tief zu knurren. Sein Mund wanderte nun zum Hals des Schwarzhaarigen, der immer schneller und kräftiger in den verlangenden Körper unter ihm stieß.  
Ohne Vorwarnung rammte Draco seine gewachsenen Vampirzähne in das blasse Fleisch von Harry, der durch diese Tat laut aufschrie und an Tempo zunahm. Er fühlte wie sein Blut unaufhaltsam in Dracos Mund floss und von dort die Kehle hinab. Nach Sekunden löste sich der Slytherin von ihm und leckte sich über die blutverschmierten Lippen. Er keuchte auf wegen dieser Entzückung und neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und entblößte so seinen wunderschönen Hals. Harry nickte apathisch und fuhr mit seiner Zunge noch mal über die erhitzte Haut, bevor er mit einem Seufzer hinein biss.  
Überrascht über diesen verheißungsvollen Geschmack des Lebenssaftes, grub er seine Zähne noch weiter in die Haut. Das Blut quoll ihm regelrecht entgegen und dankbar nahm er jeden kleinen Tropfen in sich auf, ohne etwas daneben gehen zu lassen.  
Währenddessen erreichten beide immer schneller den Rand der Klippe.  
Noch ein letztes Mal fuhr Harry mit seiner Zunge über die geschundene Haut, bevor beide mit einem erlösenden Seufzen ihren Höhepunkt entgegenschwebten.  
Erschöpft brachen beide aufeinander zusammen, während sie immer noch nach Luft schnappten. Nach etlichen Minuten rührte sich Harry langsam und rollte von Draco herunter, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen da lag

Der Gryffindor beobachtete den Blonden eine Weile und glitt mit seiner Hand über die schnell heilende Wunde an seinen Hals.  
"Oh scheiße." , nuschelte er plötzlich und schmiss ein Kissen auf seinen Kopf.

"Was isn los?", murmelte Draco verschlafen und öffnete nur widerwillig seine Sturmböen. "Wir sind jetzt gebunden.", kam es gedämpft durch das Kissen.

"Ach, echt?" Draco rollte mit den Augen.

"Ja! Das heißt ich werde dich nicht mehr los." Quengelig erschien Harry wieder und setzte sich auf.

"Und ich dich nicht mehr. Das hat solch eine Bindung an sich.", gähnte der Slytherin und stieg aus dem Bett.

"Schön, dass du das so siehst.", schnaubte Harry genervt und folgte Draco. Schnell sah er sich um und wollte seine Kleidung zusammensuchen, als alles um sie herum verschwamm.  
Im nächsten Moment standen sie komplett angezogen vor dem Tor zur Großen Halle. Verwirrt sahen sie sich an und an sich herab, bevor sie mit den Schultern zucken und in die Halle eintreten wollten. Doch plötzlich wurde Harry an der Schulter gepackt und umgedreht. Erschrocken blickte der Gryffindor in zwei besorgte blaue Augen, die ihn sorgenvoll musterten.  
"Verdammt wo wart ihr die ganze Zeit?", fragte Tom Riddle mit unterdrückter Wut und sah von einem zum anderen.

"Wieso? Wir waren höchstens ein paar Stunden verschwunden.", erklärte Draco und sah zu Lucius Malfoy, der gerade hinter Tom auftauchte.

"Ein paar Stunden? Ihr meint wohl eher ein paar Tage.", erzählte der Dunkle Lord mit kontrollierter Stimme und sah seinen Sohn böse in die Augen.

"Aber das ist völlig unmöglich!!! Wie sollen wir Tage lang weg gewesen sein? Daran müssten wir uns erinnern.", meinte Harry kleinlaut und senkte den Blick, um nicht weiter in die Augen seines Vaters zu blicken.  
"Ihr wart ganze acht Tage verschwunden, Harry!!!"


End file.
